Just Married
by Gyuya0206
Summary: COMPLETE/Kehidupan menjengkelkannya bermula ketika sang ayah menyewa seorang bodyguard untuk menggantikan bodyguard-bodyguard sebelumnya yang lagi-lagi mengundurkan diri karena ulahnya/ "Bagaimana mungkin seorang bodyguard tiba-tiba menjadi anak salah satu rekan bisnis Ayahku?"/ Bodyguard itu kembali sebagai pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Kehidupan menjengkelkannya bermula ketika sang ayah menyewa seorang _bodyguard_ untuk menggantikan _bodyguard-bodyguard_ sebelumnya yang lagi-lagi mengundurkan diri karena ulahnya. Sakura telah melakukan hampir segala cara untuk menyingkirkan _bodyguard_ barunya itu. Namun ternyata lelaki itu jauh lebih tangguh dari orang-orang yang yang dipekerjakan sang Ayah sebelumnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat tinggi, sangat tegap, luar biasa tampan, pucat dan kaku seperti _vampire_. Lelaki itu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Sakura yang seringkali tajam dan sengaja ingin menyakiti. Lelaki itu cerdas, pintar memutarbalikan fakta, ahli sekali mencari muka di hadapan ayahnya, dan tak segan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya patuh.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah tembok baja yang menghalangi kebebasan hidupnya.

Lelaki itu tak pernah mau mendengarkan perintahnya, dan sama sekali tak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Jadi Sakura memutar otak dan mendapat satu ide lain agar Sasuke diberhentikan dari jabatannya hari itu juga.

Rencana Sakura berkaitan dengan sebuah godaan dan sedikit _skinship_ , tapi tak akan lebih dari itu. Seseorang akan melihatnya lalu mengadukan pada ayahnya. Kalau begitu, sudah pasti Sasuke akan dipecat.

Yah, Sakura sangat percaya diri dengan rencananya kali ini.

Namun ternyata yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Rencana yang terasa sempurna pada awalnya, gagal disaat-saat yang paling genting. Ia hampir saja berhasil jika saja orang yang ia perkirakan–dalam hal ini pelayan keluarganya–datang dan berteriak lalu mengadu pada sang ayah.

Masalahnya tak ada seorang pun pelayan yang datang dan ia sudah terlanjur merangkulkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Awalnya ia kira Sasuke akan menepis rangkulannya dan mengetuk dahinya dengan keras seperti biasa. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan langsung memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga menempel pada tubuh pria itu.

Sasuke menciumnya seketika itu juga; mencium tepat di bibirnya.

Ciuman itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan tak berkutik. Darah seolah terpompa ke wajahnya. Sasuke menciumnya dengan dalam, kuat dan tak bisa dihentikan seperti biasa. Lalu seolah keajaiban terjadi, dia tersenyum setelahnya.

"Kau berhasil," kata Sasuke. "Aku mengundurkan diri, Nona."

.

.

"Akhhh!"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya setelah berteriak keras. Ya Tuhan, ia mengingatnya bahkan ketika ia sedang terlelap. Lelaki itu tak melepaskannya bahkan di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Kejadian itu sudah hampir sebulan berlalu tapi ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, setiap detiknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan membunuhmu! Membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Umpatan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Wajahnya terasa panas hanya karena mengingatnya.

"Kurang ajar. Berengsek. Jangan sampai aku menemukanmu." Ia mengumpat lagi, memukuli guling seolah-olah benda itu wajah dari seseorang yang membuatnya uring-uringan satu bulan ini. Ia melakukan itu secara terus-menerus, rutin seperti menguap di pagi hari.

Sampai pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ibunya masuk seraya berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepala. Lalu mulai mengomel.

"Kau baru bangun? Ya ampun, aku tak percaya kau itu anakku. Mandi dan kenakan pakaian yang pantas. Kita akan kedatangan tamu." Tamu di pagi buta. Oh, benar-benar hidup yang sempurna.

"Tamu siapa? Ayah?" Sakura turun dari tempat tidur. "Ibu, tolong katakan pada ayah untuk berhenti memamerkanku di hadapan teman-temannya," rengeknya manja.

"Bukan Sakura. Mereka datang untuk menemuimu." Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Seorang tamu yang ingin menemuinya di pagi buta, yang benar saja. Kenapa tak sekalian saja mengetuk langsung pintu kamarnya hingga mereka mungkin bisa menikmati teh pagi, atau susu, atau kopi atau apapun yang mereka mau sambil membicarakan suasana hatinya yang secerah mentari di musim dingin.

Demi Tuhan, Sakura jengkel sekali pagi ini.

Sakura mengamati raut wajah ibunya, mendapati sekilas rasa bersalah di sana. Dan pikiran-pikiran liarnya mulai menciptakan imajinasi aneh seperti biasa. Di antaranya berhubungan dengan–

–perjodohan.

Tidak mungkin!

Sakura menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Memangnya ia hidup di abad keberapa?

Eey, benar-benar tak mungkin. Ia masih tertawa saat melangkah memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan ibunya yang masih terdiam di tempat yang sama sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu setelah menghela napas dan memandang pintu kamar mandi dengan raut prihatin.

Sakura di dalam kamar mandi masih tertawa dan berpikir. Hidupnya tak mungkin lebih dramatis lagi dari sekarang.

.

.

Dan _yeah,_ hidupnya memang sangat dramatis!

Sakura menahan umpatannya sepanjang pertemuan. Semua dugaannya benar. Dalam situasi berbeda ia pasti telah tersenyum senang karena perkiraannya hampir menyamai seorang cenayang. Tapi ini, sekarang ini. Sebuah–terkutuklah–perjodohan. Hal yang paling buruk dari semuanya adalah pria yang sedang dijodohkan dengannya, yang sekarang menyeringai tepat ke arahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura memberi pelototan tergarangnya pada lelaki itu, lalu memberi kode untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan itu menuju halaman luas di sebelah rumah.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang _bodyguard_ tiba-tiba menjadi anak salah satu rekan bisnis Ayahku?" cecar Sakura sesaat setelah mereka menjejakkan kaki di tempat tujuan. Sasuke mengangkat bahu dengan acuh tak acuh. Ada kilatan geli yang terpantul di matanya.

Sakura mengumpat kesal saat melihat hal itu. "Aku menolak perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka." Sakura sudah sekali melangkah saat Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Perusahaan keluargamu hampir bangkrut," ungkap Sasuke. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, memberikan peringatan bahwa ia tak percaya pada setiap kata yang diucapkan pria itu. Tapi Sasuke terus berbicara. "Perusahaan keluarga kami yang meminjamkan dana. Kurasa kau tak ingin membuat ayahku tersinggung. Dia orang yang amat sangat pendendam."

Sakura menatap pria itu sinis. Sejak kapan Sasuke memiliki seringaimenyebalkan seperti yang pria itu tunjukan sekarang?

"Kau bohong!" ketusnya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tahu semua yang Sasuke katakan benar. Perusahaan ayahnya memang sedikit terguncang akhir-akhir ini.

"Terserah kalau kau tak mau mempercayainya," sahut Sasuke. "Tapi jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini. Tak ada ruginya." Sakura melotot. Apanya yang tak ada ruginya? Semuanya tentang pria itu adalah kerugian baginya. Lagipula pernikahan itu bukanlah permainan.

" _Well_ , perjodohan ini–aku pengecualian–sangat menguntungkan keluargaku," kata Sakura serius. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu, dengan keluargamu, apa yang kalian dapatkan?"

"Persahabatan?" Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Sakura memberikan tawa mengejek. "Persahabatan." Ia mendengus. "Konyol sekali."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini." Perkataannya membuat Sakura tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Dengan satu syarat. Cium Aku." Senyum Sakura kembali memudar.

"Kau sinting!"

Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah, satu ciuman. Hanya ciuman tak akan membunuhku." Gerutunya, lalu mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Di bibir."

"Baiklah, di bibir. Terserah kau saja." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria itu. "Tutup matamu!" perintahnya saat Sasuke hanya berdiri tegap dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Pria itu menggeleng tegas "Aku akan tetap membuka mata seperti ini."

"Berengsek." Lalu bibir mereka menempel, hanya sebentar dan sebatas sentuhan ringan. Tapi itu saja sudah membuat wajah Sakura merona. Ia merasa dipermalukan.

Sasuke tampak tidak senang. "Kau sebut itu ciuman?"

Sakura tersenyum angkuh. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

Tapi anehnya Sasuke malah menyeringai. Sakura merasakan tusukan tak kasat mata di punggungnya. Jadi ia berbalik dan mendapati para orang tua sedang menatap mereka dengan senyum bahagia di wajah mereka.

Hanya itu, dan Sakura bisa memastikan bahwa pernikahannya sudah ada di depan mata.

Sakura memandang sengit Sasuke. "Kau sengaja!"

"Tentu," sahut pria itu.

"Aku akan tetap membatalkannya," ujar Sakura jengkel. Sasuke menahan sikunya ketika ia ingin beranjak. Tak ada lagi seringai di raut wajah pria itu.

"Percuma saja. Mereka sudah menganggap kita saling menyukai. Memangnya bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ciuman kita tadi?"

Sakura menepis tangan pria itu. "Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini padaku Uchiha!"

.

.

Tiga minggu kemudian, resepsi pernikahan dilangsungkan.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._

* * *

 ** _Ya ya saya tahu, bukannya lanjutin Save her malah bikin Fic baru lagi. Tapi tangan saya gatal, beneran deh. Fic ini adalah fic lama saya yang dirombak cukup banyak di beberapa bagian. Cerita aslinya sudah saya ketik sampe chapter 9, tapi akan dirombak dulu sebelum di publish._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mulai dari sini saya bakal memakai sudut pandang orang pertama tunggal.**.

.

.

 _Ketika sepasang insan sudah mengikatkan diri dengan hal sakral yang disebut pernikahan, maka mereka sudah siap menerima perubahan drastis dalam hidup mereka. Namun bagaimana jika kata 'mengikat' diganti dengan kata 'diikat'. Lihatlah, apakah mereka sudah siap atau justru malah sebaliknya._

.

.

.

(Sasuke)

"Dengar, Aku tak pernah menjanjikan padamu untuk tak melakukan ciuman pernikahan." Untuk kesekian kali, aku mendapatkan pelototan garang dari Sakura. Bukan sesuatu yang membuatku resah, karena bagaimanapun aku tak menyesali apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya.

Siapa yang tahan untuk tak mencium bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika disuruh. Berikan satu alasan kuat kenapa aku tak boleh melakukannya, dan aku akan mematahkan alasan itu seketika itu juga.

"Tapi kau tak perlu melakukannya seperti itu! Ciuman di dahi saja cukup," desisnya.

Aku mendengus. "Membosankan sekali," sahutku malas-malasan. "Kau bukan balita, Sakura," tambahku lagi, sekedar menambahkan kekesalannya. Lalu kuangkat bahu dan memerhatikan para tamu undangan tanpa minat. Sejujurnya, melihat reaksi Sakura lebih menarik dibanding melihat ratusan tamu undangan berpakaian modis.

Aku merasakan remasan di lenganku, tempat Sakura melingkarkan tangannya. Aku tahu dia belum selesai dengan semua gerutuan dan protes lemahnya, dan itu membuatku menyeringai tepat sebelum menunduk dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahinya.

"Nah, Apa bedanya yang barusan dengan yang tadi? Itu bukan ciuman pertama kita, dan tak akan menjadi yang terakhir juga." kataku menggodanya.

Wajahnya tak bisa lebih merah lagi, dan tak boleh lebih cantik lagi. Demi Tuhan, Sakura tak boleh terlihat lebih menarik lagi dari sekarang–setidaknya sampai pesta ini selesai, sebelum aku menyebabkan diri kami malu dengan membawa lari mempelai wanitaku sendiri.

Aku menaikan satu alis ketika mendapat desisan geram darinya, dan perubahan raut wajahnya saat menyapa tamu yang ingin memberi selamat kepada kami. Sungguh sangat menghibur hingga sedikit mampu mengurangi desakan gairah yang sudah aku tahan sejak tadi. Sakura benar-benar pandai berakting, dan raut wajahnya cepat sekali berubah.

Benar-benar menghibur. _Ah_ cantik sekali. Gadisku.

Hanya sekilas pandang dan Sakura benar-benar terlihat persis seperti mempelai wanita kebanyakan, wajah bersemu merah dan senyum malu-malu. Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat semua orang yang hadir di sini. Tentu saja kecuali aku. Karena aku tahu bahwa semu merah itu adalah reaksi saat ia sedang sangat jengkel.

"Aku benci padamu," desisnya setelah memastikan tak ada yang berdiri cukup dekat dengan kami.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Love,_ " sahutku sambil mendenguskan tawa.

Sisa acara selanjutnya ia habiskan dengan mengabaikanku sepenuhnya.

Acara belum selesai ketika Sakura mengeluh lelah. Kami meninggalkan ruang acara dan diantarkan oleh salah satu _maid_ menuju kamar pengantin diiringi oleh dentingan piano dan senyuman menggoda dari semua orang. Pada akhirnya, aku terlihat seperti pengantin pria yang membawa lari pengantin wanitanya sendiri. Tentu saja, siapa yang peduli.

Kamar pengantin kami bernuansa merah dan emas. _Design_ yang sudah dapat kutebak berasal dari pemikiran ibuku dan ibu Sakura. Jadi inilah yang mereka kerjakan dalam beberapa hari ini, membicarakan kamar ini sambil menikmati teh sore dan tersenyum menggoda saat kami menghampiri.

Tempat tidur berukuran besar terletak di tengah ruangan, dengan ranjang khas bangsawan Eropa abad ke delapan belas. Lilin-lilin aroma dinyalakan di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Berjumlah tepat sepuluh cangkir dan sudah habis seperempatnya.

Ruangan itu wangi, juga redup tanpa sinar lampu yang sengaja dibiarkan tak menyala. Di atas kasur, terdapat dua pasang pakaian tidur berbahan satin lembut berwarna keemasan. Sangat tipis dan minim untuk pakaian wanitanya.

Aku memerhatikan ranjang dan pakaian itu dengan penuh minat dan ketertarikan yang pasti terlihat jelas di kilatan mataku. Lalu aku menatap Sakura yang berdiri tepat di depanku, juga sedang memerhatikan hal yang sama.

Aku hanya diam, berusaha memberinya waktu untuk berpikir. Dan membiarkan diriku sendiri merana serta mengira-ngira keputusannya. _Ah_ aku tak menyangka bahwa aku memiliki sisi sabar seperti ini.

Tiga menit penuh kami berdiri di tempat yang sama tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Lalu dia berbalik dan menatapku sengit.

Keputusannya. "Kuperingatkan kau, jangan melakukan apapun padaku atau ... ,"

"Atau apa? Kau akan berteriak? Percayalah, itu tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa selain tawa memaklumi dari orang-orang di luar sana," ujarku, berusaha untuk tak menghela napas. "Hal itu hanya akan mempermalukanmu, Sakura. Hanya kau, karena kau tampaknya peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang katakan." Ya, dia memang begitu. Sifatnya yang itu sudah tampak sangat jelas.

Wajahnya memucat. Terus terang saja aku tidak suka melihatnya. Wajah pucat tak cocok untuknya. "Kau tak akan langsung, maksudku, kita tak perlu melakukannya hari ini," ucapnya dengan nada membujuk, berhati-hati. Seolah aku monster pemakan gadis perawan. Hah.

"Kenapa tidak?" ya, kenapa tidak? Aku maju mendekatinya seraya membuka tuksedo yang sudah kukenakan sepanjang hari ini.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan mundur satu langkah. Matanya mengerling gelisah, menatap ke seluruh tempat. Terlihat jelas sedang memperkirakan jarak untuk mencapai pintu. Gadis itu berencana untuk melarikan diri dariku.

"Aku belum, maksudku semuanya terasa terlalu cepat Sasuke." Lengannya terulur mencapai bahuku, mencegahku agar tak bergerak lebih dekat. "Aku ..." Aku tahu bahwa dia telah menyerah. Bahwa dia sudah putus asa untuk melakukan perlawanan. Aku tahu itu, dan hal itulah yang paling tak aku inginkan.

Sakura tak menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkannya. Kemudian sesuatu yang semakin buruk terjadi, Sakura menjauhkan lengannya dari bahuku dan memejamkan mata, memejamkan mata dengan pasrah. Apalagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari itu?

"Lakukan dengan cepat kalau begitu." Kata-katanya bagai siraman air es yang mengguyur tubuhku. Aku merasakan gairahku menguap, meninggalkan rasa jengkel sekaligus sesal yang membuatku memikirkan hal lain.

Sakura juga harus merasakannya, kejengkelan ini. Walau dengan sebab yang berbeda.

Aku mengulurkan tangan, mengelus pipi halusnya perlahan, perlahan dan menggoda. Lalu kugerakan tanganku semakin turun, menelusuri lekukan leher jenjangnya hingga ke bahunya yang terbuka. Aku memijat pundaknya, merasakan ketegangannya perlahan terurai.

Sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringaian saat dengan dua tangan kudorong bahunya perlahan tapi pasti, membuatnya melangkah mundur dan tersandung ranjang hingga jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

Ia terpekik dan membuka matanya.

Dan aku tak bisa menahan dengusan tawa puasku lebih lama.

"Hei, apa yang kau harapkan dengan memejamkan mata seperti itu, Sakura?" Aku ingin tertawa keras, sungguh. Tapi itu bukan aku. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terkekeh berkali-kali yang sialnya malah membuatku terbatuk keras.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tak mati tersedak saja," ketus Sakura seraya mendudukan dirinya di ujung ranjang.

"Dan kau akan jadi janda," sahutku setelah berhenti terbatuk. Akhirnya.

"Yang kudapati lebih baik daripada menjalani sisa hidupku bersama pria sinting sepertimu."

"Oh, kau menyakiti hatiku, _love_." Aku berkata begitu sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Satu alisku kuangkat tinggi-tinggi. Seringaiku masih ada, akan kubiarkan abadi dan khusus tercipta untuknya, untuk Sakura dan sifat mudah marahnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kemana perginya _bodyguard_ -ku yang kaku dan dingin." Sakura berseru sambil mendongakkan kepala.

"Tenanglah, aku lebih menyenangkan daripada _bodyguard_ -mu yang membosankan," kataku berpura-pura serius. Sakura memutar bola mata, menarik pakaian tidur yang tadi berada di atas kasur, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Untuk keselamatanmu, ayam. Pastikan kau menjaga jarakmu minimal dua meter sementara aku berada di dalam sini, " teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi. Hal itu malah membuatku semakin terhibur. Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah sinting, terhibur ketika orang lain merasa jengkel.

Ah, tapi Sakura bukan orang lain. Dia istriku. Istri yang belum mau kusentuh. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa muram.

.

.

(Sakura)

Ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi, hampir saja aku terjungkal ke belakang karena mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapanku sambil mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Ayam!"

Bukannya marah karena panggilanku yang jelas-jelas menyamakannya dengan salah satu unggas paling banyak dibunuh di dunia, Sasuke kelihatannya hanya begitu terhibur dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku.

Sial.

Aku memejamkan mata seraya menggigit bagian dalam mulutku keras-keras. Baru satu hari dan Sasuke sudah berkali-kali membuatku naik pitam karena kelakuannya yang menjengkelkan. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan hari-hari yang harus kujalani di kedepannya, penuh dengan Sasuke dan tingkahnya yang luar biasa.

Seharusnya tak seperti ini. Haruno Sakura bukanlah orang yang membiarkan dirinya dianiaya begitu saja tanpa perlawanan, suara dalam otakku memprotes.

Aku mengangguk. Dua tanganku kuangkat tepat di depan dahinya. Lalu dengan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk aku pukul dahi putih itu sekuat tenaga. Suara pukulan itu terdengar keras, dan lebam merah mulai menghiasi tempat bekas pukulanku.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum pongah. Kemenangan ini terasa semakin menyenangkan, mendengar ringisannya setelah ia sempat terdiam membeku tadi. Matanya seolah semakin bertambah tajam. Pria itu marah. Sesuatu yang sudah aku perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Ups, maaf," lataku dengan raut wajah bersalah, pura-pura merasa bersalah sebenarnya. Hanya sebentar. Setelahnya aku terbahak sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Ah, aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau selemah ini." kataku, sengaja mengejek. "Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, sumpah." Tapi aku tahu cengiranku menunjukkan sebaliknya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit kesal, hanya beberapa detik sebelum seringainya kembali. Aku menyadari aura mengancam dari tubuhnya, dan sebuah janji pembalasan dendam di kilat matanya. Ini melebihi dari yang aku pikirkan. Pria itu tidak akan membalas dendam dengan memukul dahiku juga kan?

Yang benar saja. Lihat lengannya yang terlihat kuat itu. Belum lagi keahlian bela dirinya yang sudah pernah terbukti saat pengujian calon _bodyguard_ dulu. Aku yakin sekali akan pingsan jika mendapat pukulan dari tangan itu.

"O ow Sasuke, aku cuma bercanda," ujarku sembari masuk lebih dalam ke kamar mandi. Sasuke mengikutiku dengan gerak-gerik mengancam. "Kalau saja kau lupa, kau tadi yang memulainya duluan." Kembali aku mengajaknya berbicara, mencoba mengalihkan apapun yang sedang pria itu pikirkan.

Punggungku menabrak westafel, dan detik itu juga aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah terjebak.

"Kau pintar sekali menghina." Sasuke menatap bibirku. Demi Tuhan! Dia menatap bibirku. "Mulut pintarmu itu." Telapak tangan kirinya berada di belakang kepalaku, bersandar di cermin depan westafel.

"Menghina apanya? Tadi kan sudah kubilang aku hanya bercanda," seruku membela diri.

"Pertama, kau bilang aku lemah. Kedua, kau bilang aku pelupa," ungkapnya. "Oh, dan jangan lupakan panggilan ayam itu." Jadi pria itu bukannya tak peduli. Aku kembali membuka mulut, ingin memberikan pembelaan diri lagi. Tapi dia mendahuluiku berbicara.

"Aku tersinggung."

"Ya?" Mataku berkedip cepat. "Yang benar saja," gumamku. "Baiklah, aku meminta maaf dari hatiku yang paling dalam karena sudah membuatmu tersinggung," ucapku diplomatis, menahan diri untuk tak memutar bola mata.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek "Aku tak menerima permintaan maaf semacam itu. Terlalu biasa." Itu yang ia katakan. "Aku ingin sebuah ciuman," tambahnya seraya menggenggam sejumput rambutku lalu menyelipkannya ke belakang telingaku dengan gerakan lambat.

"Kau meminta terlalu banyak," sindirku. "Dan lagi ... ,"Aku menjeda tak penting. "Apa hanya itu yang ada di kepalamu?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau punya pilihan, cium aku dengan sukarela atau biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Sekedar nasihat, aku tak akan berhenti hanya dengan kecupan ringan." Aku tahu dia akan melakukannya, terlihat di kilat matanya.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Sebuah ciuman tak akan membunuhmu." Pria itu menggunakan apa yang pernah aku katakan untuk keuntungan pribadinya. Benar-benar sial.

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku rasa kau tidak ingin menutup mata?" tak ada pilihan lain kan?

" Hn, tidak."

Aku maju dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, seringan bulu. Dan sudah bersiap saat Sasuke menahan kepalaku untuk mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu. Entah kenapa aku sudah menduganya. Mungkin karena reaksinya yang terakhir kali dulu. Jelas pria itu menganggap kecupan tak termasuk dalam kategori sebuah ciuman.

Aku tak dapat berpikir lagi setelah itu omong-omong.

Setelah Sasuke menjauh aku baru berani membuka mata. Aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah, terasa panas di sana.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Sasuke heran. Suaranya serak. "Bahwa aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Aku menahan napasku yang terengah memalukan. "Ya," responku datar. "Dan jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau curang, kau akan menjawab bahwa kau tak berjanji untuk tidak ikut andil." Ya, itulah yang sudah pasti terjadi.

"Cerdas, Sakura." Sasuke mundur satu langkah. Senyumannya terlihat masam. "Keluar, aku harus mandi," usirnya. "Kau tahu ... ," ia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya. "menenangkan diri dengan air dingin agar bisa menghilangkan efek ... ,"

Aku tak mendengar lanjutannya, karena kaki-kakiku keburu bergerak cepat membawa tubuhku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh Tuhan!" Aku mengerang setelah pintu kamar mandi ditutup dari dalam.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Saya harus bilang kalau ini hanya fict ringan ya...dan ceritanya udah terlalu mainstream, I know that. Secara, fict tentang perjodohan tersebar dimana-mana, dan saya hanya satu dari sekian banyak author yang tertarik dengan tema ini. Tapi saya yakin setiap author punya gaya bahasa berbeda yang membuat setiap cerita terasa berbeda juga.**_

 _ **Fict ini udah saya buat sejak tahun 2012 dan mengalami banyak sekali perombakan sebelum saya publish di sini. Udah itu aja. See ya.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor even wish.

* * *

(Sakura)

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan gulingku menjadi sehangat ini, dan keras, tapi sangat nyaman. Wangi tubuhku juga selalu perpaduan antara _jasmine_ dan _vanilla._ Tapi yang tercium dari sesuatu yang kudekap saat ini menguarkan wangi lemon yang berpadu dengan bau bergamot dan bunga zaitun. Aku tak mungkin tak tahu wangi dari salah satu parfum paling mahal di dunia itu. Salah satu mantan teman kencanku pernah sekali membeli parfum itu. Hanya sekali, karena terlalu sulit untuk mendapatkannya, juga harus merogoh kocek yang tak sedikit.

Tentu saja, mantan teman kencanku adalah seorang pria. Jadi yang sedang kudekap saat ini adalah tubuh dari seorang–

–pria.

Tentu saja. Ya. Astaga! Jadi aku benar-benar menikah kemarin, dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang kudekap sudah pasti pria yang kunikahi, iya 'kan? Aku sudah tidur sendiri bahkan ketika aku masih bayi. Usia lima tahun aku sudah memiliki sebuah _design_ kamar yang aku inginkan, dan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh tidur di dalam kamar tersebut kecuali aku.

Ya, aku selalu tidur sendiri. Selalu. Kecuali jika aku sudah menikah.

Aku membuka mata dan sudah menerima apapun yang harus aku hadapi di pagi pertamaku dengan status seorang istri, ketika aku melihatnya.

Dia masih tertidur. Terlihat damai dan tak berbahaya seperti saat ia membuka mata. Sasuke yang sedang tidur memiliki wajah polos tak berdosa, dengan bulu mata panjang berwarna gelap dan pipi sehalus pualam. Aku tersadar dari keterpesonaanku, lalu menjauhkan lenganku yang ternyata melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa pagi hari setelah pernikahan itu sungguh melelahkan. Dan itu baru permulaan saja.

Sekarang aku harus bergerak hati-hati untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan menjauh darinya sebelum ia terbangun dan melakukan hal aneh lainnya. Tapi gerakanku terhenti ketika merasakan gerakan lain di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sasuke yang yang ternyata masih tidur persis seperti tadi.

Aku menghela napas lega, memegangi dadaku sambil duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Selamat pagi, love." Aku tak bisa menghentikan tubuhku yang tersentak begitu mendengar suara bariton itu. Sasuke telah setengah berbaring dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang empuk. "Hai," sapanya dengan seringaiannya yang biasa.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sebelahku?" tanyaku mengabaikan sapaannya.

Dia menatapku datar. Tapi ada kilat geli yang terlihat jelas di matanya. "Karena begitulah seharusnya suami istri." Matanya melebar. "Kau tak mungkin berpikir aku akan tidur di kamar lain kan? Tidak tidak. Bukan begitu aturannya."

"Aku tahu. Maksudku … tapi pernikahan kita dimulai dengan tidak biasa. Jadi kau tak bisa mengharapkan aku akan bertindak seperti istri yang biasanya," sahutku serius. Aku memang benar-benar harus membicarakan hal serius ini padanya.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Oh, jadi menurutmu bagaimana istri yang 'biasanya' itu?" Dia melempar kembali pernyataanku. Namun kali ini ditambah nada tanya di ujung kalimatnya.

"Yah, pokoknya jauh dari semua hal yang kau pikirkan," jawabku seraya mengerutkan dahi. Sasuke terlalu cerdas untuk dihadapi, dan terlalu angkuh untuk dibuat mengerti. Hal inilah yang membuatku jengkel saat harus adu argumentasi dengannya.

Seraya aku berpikir, dia telah turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan memutarinya dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Anggap saja kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Sakura. Jadi apa yang bisa kudapat dari pernikahan ini?" Bibirku terasa kelu saat ia berada terlalu dekat dan tampak sangat serius. Seolah-olah ia menjelma kembali menjadi seorang _bodyguard_ yang dingin dan kaku seperti dulu.

"Kau tak memedulikan itu sebelum kita menikah." Aku menyindir.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Untuk perusahaan, tidak. Persahabatan orang tua kita." Dia berpikir sejenaj. "jelas tidak," sambungnya. "Aku menginginkan sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri," ungkapnya acuh.

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanyaku kasar.

"Kita berdua tahu apa mauku," jawabnya enteng.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Pria ini benar-benar tak terkalahkan "Aku tak percaya kita duduk disini dan membicarakan hal seperti ini."

Dia mendengus "Kau yang memulai. Dan kalau boleh aku mengatakan, kau yang duduk sedangkan aku." Ia menelengkan kepalanya, menunjukkan posisinya yang saat ini sedang berdiri.

Aku menahan diri untuk tak meremas mulut pintarnya. "Baiklah. Begini saja." Aku ikut menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Tidak ada seks. Tidak, sampai aku benar-benar siap."

"Hal seperti itu tak membutuhkan persiapan, Sakura," tandasnya. "Kau cukup berbaring dan biarkan aku yang melakukan sisanya."

Mataku melebar. "Kau tak perlu menjadi kasar seperti ini."

"Aku hanya perlu menjelaskannya padamu." Dia tampak jengkel.

"Aku sudah paham semuanya, terima kasih," sahutku ikut-ikutan jengkel. Pembicaraan kami tak menghasilkan apa-apa sejak tadi kecuali rasa jengkel.

Dia mengusap wajahnya. Wajahnya yang seputih salju. Dasar putri salju!

"Untuk berapa lama?" Aku melongo tak mengerti. Ia menghela napas kasar. "Kapan kau akan siap?" Dia terlihat semakin jengkel saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Satu bulan?" Satu bulan bahkan masih terlalu cepat bagiku.

Dia melotot. Dia tak pernah melotot sebelumnya. "Satu bulan? Kau ingin aku memuntahkan benihku di tempat lain?"

Aku merengut. "Kau kasar lagi," kataku memperingatkan. "Dan kalau kau ingin memiliki simpanan Sasuke ... ,"

"Aku tak sedang membicarakan tentang mencari simpanan!" potongnya pedas. "Istri saja sudah sangat merepotkan." Aku melotot mendengarnya. "Dan aku tak sedang membicarakan tentang hubungan dengan wanita yang berbeda tiap kali istriku menolakku," sindirnya. "Itu tidak sehat."

Sasuke dan hidupnya yang sehat. Aku menahan diri untuk tdak memutar bola mata. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu hal itu mengingat bagaimana dia memilah-milah apa saja yang harus ia makan dulu. semuanya makanan kelinci. Tapi aku cukup bersyukur dia tak berpikir mencari simpanan atau wanita lain untuk memuaskan kebutuhan prianya. Bukan karena aku begitu peduli tentang kesehatan. Aku hanya tak suka berbagi. Apalagi membagi priaku dengan siapapun.

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh di sini. Aku! Aku yang aneh. Aku baru saja menyebutnya sebagai priaku. Demi Tuhan, aku pasti sudah mulai sinting. Kalau dipikir-pikir hal itu cukup wajar, mengingat aku baru saja menikah dengan paksa kemarin.

"Aku tak keberatan dengan ciuman sekali-kali," kataku mencoba sedikit berdamai.

Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk kaku. " _As you wish_." Nada suaranya lebih kaku lagi.

"Selain yang hadir di pernikahan kita, kurasa tak perlu memberitahukan orang lain lagi," tambahku sedikit ragu. Tapi ia kembali mengangguk.

Lalu

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kita akan tetap tidur di satu kamar dan di satu tempat tidur bahkan setelah kita pindah ke rumah baru kita." Aku terdiam seketika. Kami memang telah memiliki rumah sendiri, hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan oleh orang tua Sasuke. Memikirkan berada di satu kamar dengan Sasuke, di ranjang yang sama, di rumah yang hanya ada kami berdua. Aku menggeleng, tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Oke," ujarku sambil menutup mata.

Ketika aku membuka mata, seringaiannya telah kembali. "Bagus, kurasa satu ciuman untuk perjanjian kita." Ia sudah mencondongkan kepalanya dan hampir mencapai bibirku sebelum aku reflek menutup bibirnya dengan satu telapak tangan.

"Tidak. Kau belum sikat gigi. Dan jangan pernah berpikir tentang _morning kiss_ bahkan jika kau sekarat sekalipun." Dia merengut, berbalik, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan satu sungutan yang terdengar jelas.

"Menyikat gigi terlebih dahulu." Begitu yang ia katakan. Aku tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum. Uchiha Sasuke, dibalik penampilannya yang kaku, ternyata juga memiliki sikap yang kekanakan. Setidaknya kami membuat satu kesepakatan juga. Sungguh sangat melegakan.

.

.

Aku memandangi pemandangan kota yang kulewati dengan was-was. Gedung-gedung, pohon-pohon bahkan orang-orang di pinggir jalan hanya terlihat berupa warna-warna yang bercampur aduk dan berubah-ubah. Hal ini dikarenakan kecepatan mobil yang aku tumpangi sekarang mencapai 80 km/jam. Aku melotot saat menyadari hal itu, namun belum berani mengeluarkan protes apapun yang akan membuat orang yang menyetir di sebelahku ini semakin marah.

Yah, jelas sekali dia sedang marah. Walau tidak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya sejak aku menolak ciumannya tadi pagi bahkan setelah ia mandi dan menyikat gigi. Dia biasanya akan memaksa atau jika itu tak berhasil maka ia akan memiliki cara licik lainnya untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Aku tak menyangka ia akan sampai semarah ini. Bukankah aku tidak salah? Salah dia yang memiliki karakter pemaksa seperti itu.

"Mungkin kau tak peduli tentang ini," ucapku memberanikan diri. "tapi aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama." Akhirnya protes yang kutahan keluar juga. Ia tetap melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan pembalapnya. Aku heran kenapa belum ada polisi yang mengejar kami saat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih ingin melatih bakat membalapmu. Kau bisa menurunkan aku disini." Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikan protesku. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia tidak mendengar suaraku? Demi Tuhan, aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu kekanakan. Hanya karena aku menolak ciumanmu!" Dia mendengus. Sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau sejak tadi dia memang sengaja mengabaikanku.

"Kau tak berhak marah karena hal itu." Dia menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Bunyi decitan ban menarik perhatian beberapa orang. Mahasiswa tepatnya, karena kami sekarang sudah sampai di kampus tempat aku berkuliah.

Aku berdehem pelan. Situasi sekarang benar-benar tak menyenangkan. Sasuke yang marah dan berteriak lebih baik daripada Sasuke yang marah dan diam seperti sekarang ini. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku pada _dashboard_ mobil dengan gugup. Bukannya aku tidak berusaha keluar dari situasi ini. Aku sudah berusaha membuka pintu mobil namun pintunya masih terkunci. Jelas ada yang ingin dia katakan padaku.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanyanya kemudian. Terlalu kaku.

"Apa?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Ulangi yang kau katakan tadi," perintahnya tak sabar. Aku hampir saja mengeluarkan kekesalanku padanya. Tapi nyaliku menciut saat ia menatap dengan matanya yang seolah semakin menajam.

"Aku bilang aku masih ingin hidup."

"Tidak, bukan yang itu. Setelahnya." Ia mengusap wajahnya tak sabar.

"Kau bisa menurunkan aku?" tambahku bingung.

Ia menjatuhkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Setelahnya, yang terakhir," perintahnya lagi.

Aku berdecak kesal. "Kau tidak berhak marah karena … ," Aku terkesiap.

Itu terlalu kasar. Bukankah dia suamiku? Terlepas apapun alasannya kami menikah, dia tetap suamiku.

"Aku tak berhak marah? Kenapa aku tak berhak? Aku sudah menyetujui semua persyaratanmu walaupun aku berpikir itu konyol. Dan kau juga sudah menerima persyaratanku. Ciuman! Hanya itu dan kau menolakku seolah aku makhluk menjijikkan!" amuknya kemudian.

"Aku tak menganggapmu menjijikkan! Kenapa kau jadi marah sekali hanya gara-gara hal seperti itu?" Baiklah, kurasa perkataanku semakin menyulut emosinya. Salah dia sendiri bertindak terlalu kekanakan.

"Aku hanya meminta hakku sesuai persyaratan kita," ujarnya sinis.

"Siapa yang tahu kau tidak akan melakukan lebih? Seperti katamu semalam, tak akan ada yang peduli bahkan jika aku berteriak sekalipun," ucapku membela diri. Kurasa kami sekarang sedang mengalami percekcokan dalam rumah tangga. Baru 24 jam dan kami sudah bertengkar. Lihat apa yang terjadi dalam satu minggu kedepan.

"Aku selalu memegang kata-kataku." Nada suaranya terdengar semakin jengkel.

Bahuku terangkat acuh."Mana kutahu."

Dia menggeram sebentar, lalu menghela napas sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Bunyi kunci pintu yang terbuka mengagetkanku. Dan dengan ragu-ragu aku keluar sambil mendekap tas hitam selempang yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuanku.

Setelah beberapa langkah, aku mengumpat, berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Dengar, maafkan aku," ujarku sambil menunduk dan meliriknya takut-takut.

"Aku juga. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku sangat marah," ujarnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Iya, kau menakutkan sekali tadi." Kami saling tersenyum lalu menertawakan pertengkaran kami tadi. Sebenarnya, hanya aku yang tertawa. Terkekeh adalah pencapaian tertinggi dari bentuk tawanya.

"Di antara banyaknya pertengkaran kita. Ini yang paling konyol." Dia mengatakannya sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Diperlakukan seperti itu cukup membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. "Tapi aku memang benar-benar tak suka kau menolakku seperti tadi pagi." Dia menjauhkan tangannya. "Keluarlah. Nanti kau bisa terlambat." Dia membantuku membuka pintu setelah mengecup pipiku sekilas.

Ini pertengkaran pertama kami setelah menikah dan aku yakin bukan yang terakhir juga. Setidaknya kami melakukan gencatan senjata kali ini.

(Sasuke)

Siapa yang menduga teman terdekatmu malah akan menjadi orang paling menyebalkan yang akan menyentuh titik sensitifmu saat ini?

Aku sedang duduk di ruang kerjaku sembari menghirup secangkir kopi yang mulai mendingin dan terasa semakin pahit sambil menahan geraman tertahanku karena merasakan tatapan geli dari seseorang sejak tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menikah?" akhirnya ia bertanya juga. Aku sudah menghitung setidaknya sudah 15 menit sejak ia memasuki ruangan tanpa bertanya apa-apa tentang pernikahanku. Aku heran apa yang sudah menahannya sejak tadi mengingat ia bukanlah orang yang bisa menahan diri untuk tak memberikan komentar dari mulut manisnya yang menipu itu.

"Jika kau benar-benar penasaran," kataku lalu meletakkan cangkir kembali ke atas meja. "ada baiknya kau cepat menikah," sindiranku membuatnya terbahak. Ia adalah orang paling menjengkelkan yang terpaksa aku kenal sejak kecil. Sepedas dan sekasar apapun kalimat yang aku ucapkan hanya akan berakhir seperti angin lalu di telinganya. Tak ada efek apapun selain sebuah senyuman yang kadar menjengkelkannya melebihi perkataannya sendiri.

"Oh tidak. Aku lebih baik beruban pada umur segini dibanding harus menikah." Dia bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau-kalau kau belum sadar," kataku dengan seringaian. "kau sudah cukup tua, _man_. Pesonamu tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi." Ia melebarkan matanya, memasang raut berlebihan yang sungguh sangat membuat kepalan tanganku gatal untuk menghajar.

"Lihatlah si pria menikah ini! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membujukku untuk mengikuti jejakmu, _brother,_ " protesnya terlalu histeris. Jika ada pria yang bisa histeris, maka pria dihadapanku ini adalah salah satunya. Ia adalah tukang senyum tanpa alasan, dan terkadang menjadi tukang histeris tanpa alasan.

Mataku menyipit. "Sai, aku ingin kau cepat menikah agar kau memiliki istri yang bisa kau goda. Jangan berani-berani menggoda istriku lagi!" Kekesalanku ini beralasan. Kemarin saat hari pernikahanku dan Sakura, Sai dengan beraninya mengajak istriku berdansa _last waltz_. Dansa terakhir yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Dan setelah dansa berakhir, ia mengecup punggung jari Sakura dan membuat istriku itu tersipu. Tersipu! Ya Tuhan, Sakura bahkan tidak pernah tersipu saat berada di dekatku kecuali saat aku mencium bibirnya. Dan Sai hanya perlu tersenyum serta mengecup punggung jari tangannya untuk melihat rona cantik itu.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa menahannya," jawabnya enteng. "Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali." Ia menampakkan senyuman miringnya dan membuatku menggerutu menahan kesal. Dalam minggu ini aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk memuji diriku sendiri yang ternyata lebih sabar dari apa yang aku kira sebelumnya.

"Kau seharusnya mulai berpikir cerdas dan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa tak ada lain kali dalam hal seperti itu, Sai," peringatku tajam.

Ia mengangkat dua tangannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tak perlu semarah itu, Sasuke," katanya menyerah. Tapi senyum masih terlihat di sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Omong-omong, kalian tak berbulan madu atau setidaknya mengambil cuti?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku menggeleng dan menghela napas. "Itu harus ditunda." Suaraku terdengar penuh keluhan, membuat senyumannya semakin lebar. "Sakura sedang di tahun terakhir kuliahnya."

Ia mendengus. "Sangat pengertian, Sasuke. Sangat pengertian," ejeknya. "Tapi kulihat bukan itu yang kau harapkan?" Nada menggoda dalam suaranya membuatku jengah dan tak nyaman. "Apa kalian bahkan sudah _make out_?"

"Sai."

"Ah membosankan sekali," keluhnya seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tengah ruangan. "Kau jadi lamban begini hanya karena ia Sakura."

"Justru karena ia Sakura." Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengerang. "Justru karena ia Sakura, Sai," ulangku. Kini ia kembali menyeringai. " _Case closed_. Selesai soal pernikahanku," ujarku serius, memberikan penekanan pada suaraku agar ia tak membantah, dan berhasil. Raut wajahnya berubah serius, dan aku mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya seraya mengambil sebuah berkas yang ia sodorkan. "Ide baru?"

Dia menelengkan kepalanya pada berkas yang berada di tanganku. "Yah, aku yakin kau akan menyetujuinya." Pada akhirnya, masalah pekerjaan setidaknya bisa mengalihkan sejenak pikiranku dari istriku yang cantik dan galak. Siapa yang tahu, ternyata Sai cukup berguna juga.

.

.

" _How's the life_?" tanyaku begitu Sakura memasuki mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Dia menghela napas, terlihat lelah. Tapi setidaknya hari ini ia tak terlihat marah padaku.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya," ujarnya ketus. Dan anehnya aku menuruti begitu saja perintahnya. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu, hanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di sebelahku. Ketika aku berkali-kali memerhatikannya melalui sudut mata, ia terlihat sedang memejamkan mata dan menggumamkan sesuatu, kemudian berdecak kesal. Bergumam lagi lalu berdecak kesal lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan lidahku untuk bertanya

"Kebiasaan baru, huh? Dasar aneh." Sebenarnya bukan itu yang tadinya ingin aku katakan. Aku bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa membuat kami memiliki pembicaraan damai tanpa debat yang selalu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dari yang aku kira sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengabaikan saja aku dan urus urusanmu sendiri? Menyetir yang benar!" ujarnya pedas. Ada apa dengannya? Genjatan senjata kami sejak beberapa hari yang lalu bukan sekedar mimpi 'kan? Aku mulai meragukannya.

Aku mengangkat bahu "Kemampuan menyetirku sudah terbukti. Aku bahkan memiliki beberapa SIM luar negeri," Jelasku di luar topik. "Tapi kau tetap aneh tentu saja." Dia membalas perkataanku dengan pelototan garang, kemudian helaan napas.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang tak ada waktu berbicara denganmu. Hafalan ini membuatku hampir gila." Ia kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

Aku menaikan satu alis. Hafalan yang membuatnya seperti ini? Aku bisa membayangkan dengan jelas seperti apa dia saat harus mengambil skripsi. Aku yakin ia telah mengambil jalur skripsi melihat tipe kepribadiannya ini.

Ia mendadak menoleh padaku dan menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa kau menyeringai lagi? Kau senang melihatku hampir gila?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, lagi. "Kau sedang tak ada waktu berbicara denganku, ingat?"

Dia membuka mulutnya, terlihat ingin memprotes ucapanku. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya lalu membuang muka, terlihat semakin kesal. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Istriku ini benar-benar labil. Suasana hatinya benar-benar sangat sulit untuk bisa ditebak. Dan jika aku baru mengenalnya satu atau dua hari, aku yakin aku pasti akan sudah sangat frustrasi. Tapi aku sudah cukup memahaminya untuk dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sifat labilnya sedikitpun tak membuatku kesal.

(Sakura)

Aku membanting tas selempang hitamku ke atas ranjang dengan kesal dan terus menggerutu. Tak lama kemudian tubuhku menyusul dengan posisi terlentang dan mata yang terpejam.

"Astaga, menjengkelkan. Semuanya benar-benar menjengkelkan. Menjengkelkan!" Teriakanku menggema di dalam kamar luas ini, kamar yang sebentar lagi akan aku tinggalkan. Aku tak perlu merasa khawatir seseorang akan mendengar suaraku karena seluruh pelayan telah memahami kebiasaannku yang sering berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Apa kau tidur?" Suara itu mengagetkanku dan membuat tubuhku secara reflek terduduk.

"Aku tak mendengarmu masuk," tuduhku pada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan mendekat pada ranjang. Ia semakin mendekat lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahku. Jas yang tadi ia pakai sudah dilepas, meninggalkan celana katun hitam dan kemeja biru muda formal yang masih melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Sasuke hampir tak pernah terlihat berantakan. Sama sekali tak pernah terlihat berantakan. Ia bahkan tidur dengan tubuh menyamping dengan tangan sebagai penyanggah, dan raut wajah tenang dan damai.

Tarikan di tanganku membuatku kembali tersentak kaget. Ia menarik lenganku dan membuatku berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya sambil menahan lenganku untuk mencegahku duduk kembali.

"Tak ada yang penting," Jawabku cepat, terlalu cepat. Aku benci dia yang seperti ini dan mengakibatkan jantungku berdegup keras. Harum tubuhnya seperti alkohol dengan jenis paling _keras. Mematikan tapi menggoda._

"Bohong." Ia menyeringai. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau sedang berpikir betapa tampannya aku kan? Dan kau juga sedang memikirkan 1001 cara untuk membuatku bertekuk lutut padamu." Aku menyentak genggamannya lalu mendudukkan tubuhku.

"Gila!" cetusku tak tertahan.

"Kau tergila-gila padaku? Bagus sekali kalau begitu, love." Aku hendak berdiri tapi ia malah menarik pinggangku dan membuatku kembali terbaring di sebelahnya. Dan sekarang ia menahanku menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya. _Well_ hanyasebagian. Tapi tetap saja ia setengah menindihku.

"Sasuke!" Ucapanku tersendat saat ia mengubur wajahnya di lekukan leherku dan mulai mengendus. Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang bergerak di sekitar urat nadiku yang berdenyut seiring detak jantungku yang kian keras.

"Ahh, Nyaman sekali." Ia berkata begitu masih dengan posisi bibirnya yang menempel di kulit leherku yang mulai berkeringat.

"Berhenti memermainkanku Sasuke," ujarku setengah putus asa setelah mencoba sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri darinya dan gagal sempurna. Tenaganya memang tak pernah bisa dianggap remeh.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan "Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Sasuke!"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tak bisa menahannya, Sakura," katanya lirih.

"Sasuke, kita punya kesepakatan." Aku memohon tak kalah lirih.

"Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Tidak." Aku mulai kelabakan. "Ingat tentang kesepakatan kita. Ingat tentang apa yang sudah kita bicarakan sebelumnya. Kau boleh menciumku, menciumku sebanyak yang kau mau. Sasuke kumohon." Tapi Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak kami. Oh tidak.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

(Sakura)

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengancam," kataku menggertak. "tapi aku akan berteriak, Sasuke. Aku sungguh-sungguh," ujarku melebih-lebihkan. Tatapanku turun pada bibirnya yang demi Tuhan, _sexy_. Yah, ia memang tampan, dan suaranya indah. Tapi semua penolakan yang aku lakukan tak ada hubungannya dengan tampilan fisik yang ia miliki. Aku hanya belum siap.

Dia mendengus. "Kita sudah sepakat kalau itu tak akan berguna sama sekali," katanya dengan nada mengejek. Hidung kami sudah bersentuhan. Sedikit gerakan dan bibir kami akan menempel. Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai bergidik mengingat beberapa adegan yang digambarkan dari novel-novel terjemahan kesayanganku. Buruknya, atau mngkin bagusnya, ada sedikit rasa mendamba memalukan yang mengharapkan hal-hal dalam niatan Sasuke benar-benar terjadi. Tapi rasa takut masih menjadi faktor utama kenapa aku harus menghentikan Sasuke.

Dia sudah berjanji akan menunggu, tapi ia jelas sudah melupakan janjinya itu. Aku tahu tak akan bisa menghindari hal ini. Tidak bahkan walau aku memberontak sekuat tenaga. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kecuali jika ia berubah pikiran. Namun Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah berubah pikiran.

Aku merasakan perubahan emosiku yang tadinya dipenuhi rasa takut berubah menjadi kemarahan ketika bibir kami menyatu dan terdiam beberapa detik sebelum ia mulai melumat. Aku menutup bibirku rapat-rapat, menutup mataku sama rapatnya dengan bibirku sendiri. Jika ia menginginkan semuanya sekarang juga, aku akan memastikan bahwa ia akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya seolah bercinta dengan mayat.

Bibirnya menjauh. Bahkan dengan mata tertutup aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia sedang menatapku dengan tajam. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dan memberanikan diri membuka mata lalu membalas tatapannya sama tajamnya.

Mulutnya terbuka. "Dingin sekali," katanya datar.

Aku membuang muka. "Itulah yang akan kau dapatkan jika memaksakan kehendakmu padaku."

"Aku baru menyadarinya." Ia mendesis.

"Kau pria arogan yang tak bisa menepati janji," kataku tajam, kembali menatapnya.

"Aku berhenti," balasnya tenang.

Aku tertawa sinis. "Hanya karena kau tak mendapatkan respon yang kau inginkan," kataku dengan suara rendah. "Aku benci padamu."

Dahinya mengerut tidak suka. "Kau benci padaku?" tanyanya seraya menempelkan bibirnya di rahangku. Aku tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. Terus terang saja aku bahkan hampir tak bisa berpikir saat ini, dengan bibirnya yang bergerak halus, dan jemarinya yang panjang meremas pinggangku.

"Ya," sahutku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Aku baru saja memutuskan menjadikanmu orang yang paling aku benci. Aku setengah mati membencimu, Sasuke," ujarku sembari menekan gelenyar sifat pengecutku yang memaksa muncul ke permukaan. Aku merasa tubuhnya menegang. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, aku melihat matanya menyipit.

Lalu ...

Ia menyeringai. Seringaian yang biasa ia tampakkan setelah berhasil membuatku kalang kabut. Aku mengumpat begitu memahami makna di balik seringaiannya.

"Sialan," umpatku untuk kesekian kali sambil mendorong dadanya. Aku tahu bahwa ia menjauh bukan karena aku mendorong tubuhnya, tapi karena ia telah selesai dengan humor tidak sehatnya. Aku bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil menatapnya jengkel.

"Kau serius sekali," ujarnya sambil menaikan satu alis.

"Pergilah ke neraka."

"Oh jangan marah begitu, Sakura."

Aku memberinya pelototan tergarang seraya berdiri. "Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini sekarang juga daripada meladeni orang sepertimu." Aku benci merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Dia menangkap pergelangan tanganku "Apa kau tak pernah dengar? Beberapa pria cenderung menjahili wanita yang ia sukai. Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu," ujarnya dengan raut serius. Aku terdiam. Jika apa yang ia katakan benar, maka aku akan benar-benar menjadi wanita yang jahat selama ini.

"Kau serius lagi." Seringaiannya kembali. Aku menggigit bibirku karena telah demikian marah, lalu menyentak tanganku hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Sebelum beranjak, aku kembali menatapnya.

"Hati-hati Sasuke," kataku sinis. "jika kau terlalu sering mengumbar kata suka hanya untuk bermain-main, maka tak akan ada yang percaya saat kau mengatakannya dengan setulus hatimu." Aku keluar dari kamar setelah cukup puas melihat wajah terkejutnya. Setidaknya, ia menganggap serius kata-kataku kali ini.

.

.

Suasana kampus hari ini, ramai. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Memangnya suasana seperti apa lagi yang kuharapkan. Oh Haruno Sakura –atau bisa kupanggil diriku ini Uchiha Sakura? tidak tidak. Hanya dengan mengabungkan namaku dengan marga Sasuke itu saja sudah membuatku bergidik. Aku heran kenapa bisa tahan saat ia memanggilku dengan marganya yang terkesan kaku dan membosankan itu.

"Halo Uchiha Sakura! Sudah beranjak dari ranjang pengantinmu?" Sial, dan inilah salah seorang peramai kampus berisik yang baru saja memanggilku, apa?!

"Jangan," kataku jengkel. "Jangan panggil aku begitu, pig-chan."

Ino mendengus. "Kau harus terbiasa dengan nama itu dan ngomong-ngomong namaku Ino. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang!" Ia menggerutu sambil mengunyah takoyaki pedas kesukaannya. Aku berdecak. Sebagian kesal karena panggilannya padaku, sebagian lagi senang karena berhasil membuatnya menggerutu.

"Aku belum sempat bertanya, bagaimana malam pertamamu waktu itu?"

 _Uhuk._

Aku tersedak makanan yang baru saja kucomot dari piringnya. Sial. Sejak kapan ia suka makanan super pedas seperti ini. Setelah meneguk separuh gelas jus nanas miliknya tanpa repot-repot menggunakan pipet, barulah rasa pedas tersebut berkurang dari lidahku.

"Kenapa bertanya?" Aku bertaruh dia pasti akan tertawa seperti orang gila jika tahu aku belum melewati hal itu. Aku sudah cukup dipermalukan sebelumnya karena tawanya yang menyebalkan saat tahu aku mungkin saja akan dijodohkan.

"Karena aku penasaran," jawabnya enteng sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau pikir aku mau memberitahumu?" tanyaku kembali jengkel. "Jika aku mau menceritakannya, Ino. Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau adalah orang terakhir yang mengetahui hal itu."

"Sudah kuduga kalian belum melakukannya!" Ia terbahak. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau dia akan tertawa seperti orang gila? Dasar menjengkelkan. "Orang-orang akan langsung dapat menebak kalau kalian belum melakukannya hanya dengan melihat ekspresimu itu."

"Jangan menyimpulkan sendiri," ujarku defensif.

"Kau tak bisa mengelak, Sakura." Ia mengayun-ayunkan jarinya di depan wajahku. "Kau pikir berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" Matanya melebar. "Jangan bilang ciuman pernikahan itu adalah ciuman pertama kalian."

"Itu bukan ciuman pertama kami!" potongku cepat. Kekehannya membuatku bertambah jengkel. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang yang lebih suka mengajakku berdebat daripada yang memberiku rasa damai.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" ia bertanya lagi. "Kau mendapatkan pria paling tampan, paling kaya, paling _sexy_ abad ini." Ia berpikir sejenak. "Tapi kurasa Shikaaru si Anak Seni juga setampan suamimu itu."

"Kau salah," sahutku tak mau kalah. "Bahkan Sai, Si Anak Senimu itu tidak setampan dia."

"Hah, Lihat dirimu!" serunya heboh. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menggigit lidahku ini. Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang.

"Oh diamlah Ino, kau berisik sekali." Dia kembali terkekeh, lalu merengut saat melihat jus nanasnya yang tinggal setengah gelas lagi.

"Jidat! Kau menghabiskan jus nanasku! Kenapa kau tak memesan sendiri sih?"

Aku menahan tawa. "Aku tak berniat ke kantin tadinya, ingat? Kau yang memaksaku, ingat?" kataku menyebalkan. Tentu saja, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Raut wajahku berubah datar. "Aku pergi," tandasku sembari berdiri sambil mengaitkan tali tas hitamku di salah satu bahu.

"Sakura!"

"Oh tidak." Aku meringis dan kembali terduduk di tempatku semula diiringi oleh tawa Ino yang menjengkelkan, juga lengkingan Karin yang menarik perhatian hampir seluruh pengunjung kantin.

"Ini akan semakin buruk," gerutuku begitu Karin duduk dengan ceria di salah satu bangku dari dua bangku yang tersisa di sekeliling meja kami.

"Apanya yang semakin buruk? Ah sudahlah. Hei Sakura, apa kabarnya suamimu yang tampan itu?" Sudah kuduga topik ini akan terus muncul. Dua orang ini tak akan pernah melepaskanku begitu saja dan membiarkanku hidup dengan damai. Mereka bertanya secara rutin di setiap harinya, sebagai sebuah pembalasan dendam karena aku menikah tanpa memberitahu mereka. Hal itu terbongkar saat mereka datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi sekali tiga hari lalu dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menyudutkanku di dinding kamar. Salahkan ibuku yang sembarangan menyuruh mereka langsung masuk ke dalam kamar padahal aku sudah menikah.

"Dia baik, sehat dan bugar," jawabku setelah memutar bola mata. Kuharap kurangnya antusiasku dalam menjawab bisa membuat mereka mengerti bahwa aku sedang tak ingin membahas tentang pernikahanku. Tapi harapanku selalu sia-sia jika berkaitan dengan dua teman menyebalkanku ini. Mereka berdua menatapku lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban lainnya dengan sia-sia. Aku hanya diam sambil menaikan sebelah alis yang artinya –memang-aku-harus-merasa-bagaimana-karena-itulah-kenyataannya.

"Oh, kita belum selesai, Sakura, tapi aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini."

"Terima kasih," ejekku.

Karin mendengus. "Omong-omong, kita mendapat dosen baru," ujar Karin sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

"Dosen baru di tengah semester? Jangan bilang ada mata kuliah tambahan yang harus kita ikuti. Kalau memang seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar membenci kampus ini." Aku bersungut-sungut. Ino menggumamkan 'aku juga' sambil terus mengunyah.

"Tidak." Karin tersenyum penuh persekongkolan. "Dia pengganti Tobirama sensei yang sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena harus menjalani semacam operasi peradangan usus." Aku menghela napas lega karena penjelasan Karin. Syukurlah.

"Kuharap dosen baru ini asik," kataku kemudian. Ino mengangguk. "Statistik membuatku gila dan maaf saja, Tobirama sensei semakin membuatnya bertambah buruk." Aku menggeleng. "Tapi aku tetap akan mendoakan agar operasinya lancar."

Karin dan Ino mengamini perkataanku. "Kalian tak akan percaya. Oh kalian harus percaya!" Karin kembali memulai. "Dosen baru ini sangat muda, mungkin hanya terpaut lima sampai enam tahun di atas kita, dan dia sangat tampan. Itu poin utamanya." Aku dan Ino seketika sumringah. Tampan heh? Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari mendengarkan kuliah sambil melihat pria tampan. Setidaknya menurutku –sebelum aku menikah—oh tidak, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu. Aku wanita yang sudah menikah. Aku bukan lagi Haruno Sakura. Sekarang aku adalah Uchiha Sakura. Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Akhirnya aku mengakuinya.

"Aku duluan," ujarku seraya berdiri lemas. Hal itu mengejutkan dua temanku yang sedang asik membicarakan dosen baru yang menurut Karin, sangat tampan itu.

Langkahku terasa berat dan sedikit menyeret. Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada kakiku yang sedang melangkah, tak peduli bahkan ketika aku menabrak seseorang dan menyebabkan suara ribut yang berlebihan. Aku merasakan cengkeraman mantap di salah satu pergelangan tanganku. Ketika berbalik, aku mendapati wajah tampan dengan mata beriris lavender sedang menatapku penuh penilaian.

"Ada apa?" Pria ini tampan tapi tak setampan Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, sekarang aku mulai membandingkan semua pria dengan Sasuke.

"Setidaknya Nona, kau harus sedikit bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang telah kau sebabkan." Suaranya indah, tapi tak seindah suara Sasuke. Dan aku sebaiknya mulai berhenti melakukan hal ini.

"Kekacauan?" Aku bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku tahu aku baru menabrak seseorang, tapi kata kekacauan rasaku terlalu berlebihan untuk menggambarkan hal itu. "Kekacauan apa?" tanyaku lagi. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Aku terkejut, baru menyadari begitu banyak kertas yang berserakan. Terlalu banyak. Kulihat dua orang mahasiswi sedang berusaha memunguti kertas-kertas tersebut.

Pandanganku kembali padanya. "Perlu kujelaskan?" Ia mengangkat satu alis. Dibanding tampan, ia lebih cocok disebut cantik. Yah, Sasuke lebih maskulin. "Nona, kau menabrak dua mahasiswi itu lalu mereka menabrakku dan menyebabkan kertas yang kubawa berhamburan." Kalau Sasuke pasti sudah mengamuk sekarang. Aku berdecak kesal. Sejak kapan ini terjadi? Sakura, kau berpikiran seolah-olah kau sudah mengenal Sasuke selama ribuan tahun. Ini buruk.

"Klise." Aku bergumam. Pria di hadapanku itu kini mengerutkan dahi, jelas telah melupakan kertas-kertasnya dan hanya terfokus padaku. "Apa kau tertarik padaku? Sengaja beralasan seperti itu lalu mengajak berkenalan? Sayang sekali kau sudah ketahuan olehku." Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat sudah bisa melangkah kembali dan meninggalkan pria yang terlalu tinggi itu terdiam dan terlihat bingung dengan kata-kataku yang bisa dibilang 'terlalu percaya diri'. Baiklah, itu memang sedikit memalukan. Tapi setidaknya aku terbebas dari keharusan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu. Kenapa aku harus membereskan kekacauan yang tidak aku sadari? Oh Sakura, kau jenius.

.

.

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki kelas statistik yang katanya akan kedatangan dosen baru yang muda dan tampan. Sejujurnya aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan wajah dosen tersebut. Aku hanya tak ingin memberikan kesan yang buruk dengan datang terlambat pada pertemuan pertama.

Ketika aku sudah duduk di bagian tengah kelas pada kursi yang telah sengaja disisakan dua temanku yang –kali ini baik, aku sudah hampir tak bisa bernapas normal lagi; tersengal-sengal seperti sudah berlari sejauh ratusan kilometer dan dalam pikiranku itulah yang terjadi. Aku benci berlari. Benci sekali.

Aku mengangkat kepala dari meja saat menyadari bahwa kelas terasa terlalu tenang. Apa dosen baru itu tampan sekali sampai-sampai semua orang tak bisa berkata-kata?

"Kau!"

Semua orang tersentak dan mulai menatapku termasuk pria tinggi yang berdiri di depan kelas. Aku mendengar tawa tertahan dari sisiku. Sepertinya mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan kelas sudah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi dua temanku.

Tatapanku yang tak pernah lepas dari pria tinggi –yang sudah kuduga siapa, mendapati senyuman mengerti tersungging di bibirnya. Selamat tinggal statistik. Kelulusan, kau terlihat semakin jauh.

"Apa ada yang salah ehm ... ,"

"Haruno Sakura. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah, sensei." Di dalam hati aku mengumpat. "Maafkan saya." Sasuke akan mengejek sampai aku mati jika tahu aku sebodoh ini.

.

.

 _To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor even wish._

* * *

(Sasuke)

Aku menunggu seseorang, dan aku tak menghitung sudah berapa lama aku melakukannya. Hal itu cukup berarti seandainya yang kulakukan adalah menunggu klien yang yang akan mengajukan proyek bernilai milyaran _dollar_. Tapi yang kulakukan sekarang ini justru tak ada kaitannya dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Faktanya, aku sedang berada di dalam mobil, memerhatikan para mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang seraya mencari kepala merah jambu yang tak kunjung muncul sejak tadi.

Ayolah, siapa aku ini. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan harta yang jumlahnya tak bisa kau pastikan banyaknya. Aku tak butuh memberikan senyuman hanya untuk mendapatkan para wanita yang bersedia menjadi teman kencan satu malam, bahkan mungkin satu jam, seperti yang biasanya dilakukan oleh rekan-rekan dalam kelas sosial sepertiku. Tapi kenyataannya aku cukup puas hanya dengan memiliki ikatan resmi dengan satu wanita yang menganggapku cukup menakutkan untuk memperbolehkanku menyentuhnya.

Aku normal. Pria dewasa yang berada dalam masa produktif terbaik. Hidup selibat selama hampir setengah tahun adalah pencapaian tersendiri yang cukup membanggakan. Bukan berarti aku kecanduan seks. Aku cukup selektif dalam memilih teman tidur selama ini. Tak terlampau sering, dan sangat berhati-hati. Aku tak pernah bermain-main dalam menjaga kesehatan.

Aku memiliki satu prinsip kuat yang akan tetap kujaga setelah menikah. Bahwa aku, Uchiha Sasuke, telah bersumpah tak akan ada wanita lain selain istriku, Sakura. Aku tak membutuhkan simpanan; tak membutuhkan wanita lain untuk memuaskan hasrat lelakiku. Aku hanya membutuhkan Sakura. Hal itu menjadi cukup menakjubkan karena keinginanku untuk memiliki Sakura sepenuhnya bertambah kian besar, menutup kemungkinan atas ketertarikan terhadap wanita lain. Pertahanan diriku selama ini adalah hal lain yang juga patut untuk diberi apresiasi yang tinggi, mengingat kami selalu tidur dalam posisi berpelukan namun tak melakukan apa-apa. Jika tak merasakan denyutan menyiksa itu, aku yakin aku akan mulai meragukan kecondonganku sebagai seorang pria.

Aku kembali memerhatikan sekitar, merasakan bibirku berkedut ketika melihat orang yang kutunggu sejak tadi berjalan menuju mobilku dengan langkah cepat dan panjang. Aku menaikan satu alis setelah ia membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar dan membantingnya sampai tertutup.

"Aku memang kaya, Sakura. Tapi aku cukup menyayangi mobil ini," ujarku memperingatkan. "Menutup pintu dengan normal tak akan menyakitimu," tambahku dengan satu decakan halus. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan malah mengerutkan dahi tanpa menatapku.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyaku penasaran seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Jalan saja," ujarnya singkat. Lebih menyerupai sebuah perintah.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan mulai berkendara, menahan lidahku sampai mobil kami telah benar-benar keluar dari pelataran kampus. Lalu kembali bertanya.

"Halo, ada orang di sana?" Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa ia sedang menatapku geram. Terlalu banyak hal yang dapat membuat Sakura marah, dan itu cukup menghibur sejauh ini.

"Aku sedang tak ada waktu meladenimu, Sasuke." Suaranya terdengar jengkel.

"Seingatku, kau memang tak pernah punya waktu untuk meladeniku." Ia menghela napas, tapi tak membantah.

"Sasuke!" Teriakannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku terpaksa membanting stir dan berhenti di pinggiran jalan.

"Apa?" Aku tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki semacam keahlian dalam mengubah-ubah ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia mungkin saja sedang marah tadinya, tapi kini kemarahannya digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman menggoda. Menggoda? Sakura tak pernah menggodaku sebelumnya. Tidak. Jadi jika ia melakukannya sekarang, itu artinya ada yang ia inginkan dariku. Sudah pasti.

"Sasuke, rasanya aku ingin pindah kuliah saja." Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyipitkan mata mendengar rengekannya. Tadi menggoda, dan sekarang merengek. Aku tak tahu siapa yang lebih gila di antara kami. Masalahnya, aku tak begitu terganggu dengan perilakunya yang luar biasa aneh. Mungkin aku yang lebih gila.

Aku memasang raut datar. Berusaha keras melakukannya."Dan apa urusannya denganku?"

"Masalahnya, ayah tak akan menandatangani surat izin wali pengunduran diriku." Sudah jelas. "Aku tak mau menggunakan perwalianmu. Teman-temanku akan heboh nanti." Aku sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraannya "Tolong bantu aku meyakinkan ayah, hm?"

Aku menghela napas. "Katakanlah aku berhasil meyakinkan ayahmu," ujarku serius. "apa kau pikir ada Universitas yang akan menerimamu di tahun terakhir dan di tengah semester seperti ini?" Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok mobil sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah sedikit berantakan. Kurasa sudah beberapa kali ia melakukannya. Aku tak begitu memerhatikan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memerhatikan hal lain sementara matanya yang indah terus-menerus menggodaku untuk tetap menatap ke arah sana.

"Sudah kuduga." Ia bergumam. "Kau sama sekali tak membantu." Bukannya tersinggung, aku malah merasa biasa-biasa saja dengan kata-kata yang sedikit menghina itu. Mungkin memang ada yang salah dengan diriku.

"Ya ya, aku memang tak berguna. Maaf saja." Kalimatku membuat matanya memicing kesal.

"Kau mau menertawakanku?" Aku mengangkat bahu. Tidak membantah. Aku memang ingin sekali tertawa sebenarnya. "Menjengkelkan!"

"Hei aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, oke?" kataku membela diri. "Setidaknya aku menahan diri untuk tak melakukannya. Kau ini marah-marah terus." Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'habislah aku.'

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kampus ini? Apa yang membuatmu ingin pindah? Apa mungkin … kau di- _bully_? Ah, itulah kenapa ayahmu menyewa _bodyguard_ , bukan?" Aku tahu aku telah tenggelam dalam kesimpulan yang kubuat sendiri. Itu mungkin saja kan? Pembulian memang terjadi dimana-mana, dan lebih sering lagi.

"Aku tak butuh perlindungan _bodyguard_ bahkan jika aku benar-benar di- _bully_ dan aku tidak di- _bully_. Tidak pernah!" Ia mengembuskan napas jengkel. "Ibuku hanya terlalu paranoid tentang banyak hal. Itulah kenapa ia meminta ayah menyewakan _bodyguard_ untukku. Kukira kau sudah tahu." Itu masuk akal. Jelas Sakura yang kukenal bukanlah tipe yang akan membiarkan begitu saja orang berbuat macam-macam padanya.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu sampai menit ini," kataku. "Kenapa aku tak menduganya dari awal. Tentu saja kau tipe pem- _bully._ "

Dia memberikanku pelototan garang lainnya. "Aku tak pernah mem- _bully_ seumur hidupku. Demi Tuhan! Aku bahkan membenci hal seperti itu!" serunya. "Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan orang-orang semacam itu.

"Oke, oke, aku percaya." Lalu kami terdiam. Aku belum berencana untuk kembali berkendara. Jelas, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan padaku, dilihat dari lirikan yang beberapa kali ia lakukan.

"Sasuke."

"Aku mendengarkan."

Dia menghela napas. "Aku sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri."

Kemudian ceritanya mengalir dengan lancar.

Ekspresinya berganti beberapa kali saat ia sedang bercerita. Berganti-ganti hingga ekspresi jengkelah yang akhirnya mendominasi ketika melihat reaksiku yang tak lagi bisa menahan dengusan tawa.

"Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku akan menyesal! Bodoh sekali aku bercerita pada orang sepertimu," ujarnya lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan.

Aku memerhatikannya yang jelas-jelas sedang frustrasi. "Kau tak benar-benar ingin keluar dari sana," kataku juga setelah menghela napas. Sakura memang terlihat dewasa dalam beberapa hal, terutama dalam hal bentuk tubuh. Tapi tak dipungkiri ia masih terlalu muda. Dan kemudaan selalu cenderung membuat orang-orang membesar-besarkan masalah kecil. Orang-orang muda lebih sering frustrasi pada hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya. Nanti, setelah semakin dewasa dan mulai memasuki dunia kerja, mereka akan menemukan masalah besar yang sebenarnya. Masalah yang akan membuat mereka menyadari betapa remehnya apa yang mereka alami dulu.

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura. Kau tak benar-benar ingin melakukannya." Cukup mengherankan sebenarnya. Melihat dia yang mendengarkanku tanpa bantahan apapun. "Anggap saja bahwa dia berpikiran sempit jika tak meluluskanmu hanya karena hal seperti itu."

"Tapi dia mengenaliku! Oh tidak, aku sendiri yang memproklamirkan diriku di hadapannya di depan puluhan mahasiswa."

"Jadi masalah sebenarnya adalah, kau malu." Ia mengangguk tidak rela. Aku terkekeh. "Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau pemalu," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kau marah padaku hampir sepanjang waktu." Kini, ia menggerutu.

"Ayolah, pura-pura saja tak ada yang terjadi, oke."

Ia terlihat bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, lupakan hal itu," ujarku serius. "Bukannya aku mau mengajarimu untuk lari dari tanggung jawab –dalam hal ini mengakui kesalahan. Hanya saja, kau akan terlihat seperti penjilat jika meminta maaf sekarang." Ia bersandar pada kaca mobil sambil menatapku, mendengarkan dengan serius setiap kata-kataku. Aku semakin tak tahan untuk menyeringai. Pertama kalinya kami berbicara cukup lama dan saling mendengarkan tanpa harus mengulang perdebatan.

"Aku tak berniat meminta maaf, belum," ujarnya lebih bersemangat. "Lagipula kedua mahasiswi itu 'kan punya mata juga. Jika melihat aku sedikit meleng, kenapa bukan mereka yang minggir?" Sakura yang keras kepala akhirnya kembali.

"Benar," ujarku setuju. Aku rasa aku bisa menyetujui apapun sekarang ini. Asalkan ia terus menatapku dengan pemujaan yang langka ini.

Tiba-tiba ia tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali menyalakan mesin mobil. Tepat sebelum aku menancap gas, aku memutuskan untuk kembali menoleh padanya. Sesuatu yang terjadi setelahnya benar-benar tak terduga. Satu kecupan singkat di bibir membuat kami sama-sama terkejut.

"Aku bermaksud mencium pipimu," ujarnya membela diri. Wajahnya merona. Cantik sekali.

"Benarkah?" Aku menyorongkan sebelah pipiku padanya, mencoba peruntungan. "Lakukan saja."

"Tadi kan sudah." Wajahnya semakin merona.

"Kau ingin mencium pipiku, ingat?" ujarku enteng. Ia menghela napas dan mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku menunggu sampai ia benar-benar dekat dan kembali menoleh padanya. Satu kecupan lagi mendarat di bibirku.

"Bibir juga bagus." kataku dengan seringaian, diiringi pelototan darinya.

(Sakura)

Aku heran bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa sangat menyebalkan sekaligus mempesona pada waktu bersamaan. Sasuke adalah penjelmaan keduanya. Mengingat bagaimana ia menghiburku kemarin membuatku lengah, bahwa selain memesona ia juga memiliki sifat menjengkelkan yang sudah sangat mendarah daging. Aku terbangun di pagi hari, lagi-lagi dalam dekapannya. Bedanya pagi ini, ketika aku membuka mata aku langsung berhadapan dengan bola mata beriris hitam yang menatapku entah sudah berapa lama.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya sambil menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman lembut alih-alih seringaian seperti biasanya.

Aku mencoba bangkit, namun bebatan lengannya di pinggangku membuatku tak bisa bergerak lebih dari satu senti. Aku menutup rapat-rapat mulutku untuk mencegah bau bangun tidur keluar melalui napasku. Sungguh ironis sekali saat aku mengingat apa yang kualami sekarang hampir menyerupai drama-drama yang sering aku tonton kecuali tentang rasa rendah diri atas napas yang bau. Dasar drama pembohong.

Aku berdehem sepelan mungkin, mengeluarkan hanya sedikit napas dan menahan sisanya diperut. Benar-benar situasi yang tak menguntungkan untuk memulai hari.

"Apa? Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi untukku?" Ia mengangkat satu alisnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang terlihat begitu begitu luar biasa saat baru bangun tidur. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan mata yang terlihat masih mengantuk, Sasuke sama mengodanya dengan hidangan lezat di pagi hari. Aku mulai merutuki pemikiran liar yang mulai sering mengotori otakku beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Ia menarik pinggangku sedemikian rupa, membuatku terpaksa meletakkan kedua tanganku di dadanya untuk menahan tubuh kami yang nyaris tak lagi berjarak.

"Selamat pagi," kataku terpaksa. Ia menyeringai setelah mendengar sapaanku yang sedikit tergagap. Anehnya, ia tak terlihat terganggu sama sekali dengan napas yang keluar dari mulutku. Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja napasku bau atau mungkin memang ada masalah dengan penciumannya. Entahlah.

Tak lama setelah itu ia melepaskanku dan bangkit lebih dulu untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Hal yang mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan paginya mengingat hampir setiap pagi ia melakukannya. Aku menyusulnya, berdiri sambil membenarkan piyamaku yang kusut karena tidur nyenyak panjang semalaman. Aku bahkan tak menyadari kapan Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang dan mulai mendekapku.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang hari ini?" tanyanya sembari memegang kedua bahuku dari depan dan mulai memijat. Aku menyadari ia menyentuhku seolah-olah itu hal biasa yang sering kami lakukan. Aku ingin memprotes namun bahuku yang mulai terasa ringan membuatku menahan protesan tersebut. Ia pintar memijat.

"Pukul satu kurasa, jika tak ada hal lain yang mungkin mengganggu jadwal pulangku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu tepat pukul satu." Aku mengerutkan dahi. Dia hampir selalu menjemputku. Apa istimewanya kali ini hingga ia sampai tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau pura-pura lupa atau kau benar-benar lupa?" Aku semakin bingung. Ia berdecak. "Kita akan pindah hari ini." A h. Ya. "Sudah ingat?" aku mengngguk. "Kita akan berkemas nanti siang. Tidak, tunggu, sebelum kau memprotes lagi. Kita sudah terlalu lama menunda kepindahan ini."

Aku mendengus. Setelah perdebatan panjang dan lama, kami memang sepakat untuk pindah secepatnya dari rumah keluargaku ini dan mulai menempati rumah baru kami. Rumah yang dihadiahkan oleh orang tua Sasuke yang sangat baik dan tak menjengkelkan seperti anaknya. Tapi kapanpun waktunya, bagiku selalu terlalu cepat.

"Kita akan mengemasi barang masing-masing," katanya. Seolah aku akan membiarkan ia mengacak-cak barang-barangku saja. "Aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke rumah ini, kemudian kembali ke rumah orangtuaku untuk mengemasi barang-barangku sendiri. Apa ada keluhan?"

Aku memutar bola mata. " _Case closed_."

"Bagus," katanya puas. "Terlalu banyak barang yang harus kupindahkan."

"Wow, maafkan aku terlambat menyadari sisi femininmu." Ia mendelik kesal mendengar sindiranku.

"Yakinlah." kini seringaiannya kembali muncul. "Aku tak memiliki sisi feminin sedikitpun saat menyentuhmu, memelukmu, mengelus pipimu, mencium bi ... ,"

"Oh, diamlah kau." Wajahku memanas karena bayangan yang tercetak jelas di ingatanku itu seketika berseliweran bagai mimpi acak yang tak terlupakan. Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, kau tak berharap aku akan benar-benar diam kan?"

"Dasar kau ... ,"

"Tampan? memesona? Terima kasih, kau juga cantik, _love_." Ia mengecup pipiku sekilas lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar air yang berjatuhan dari sana. Dengan mendengus kesal aku mulai membereskan tempat tidur dan menge- _pack_ sedikit barang-barang kecilku lebih dulu sambil menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi. Dengan begitu, hanya tinggal pakaian lagi yang harus kubereskan, juga koleksi novel-novel kesayanganku.

.

.

"Haruno, bisa tolong bawakan beberapa barang ini ke ruangan saya?" Aku menggigit bibir sebelum mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa tugas makalah dari atas meja dan mengikuti Neji sensei keluar dari dalam kelas. Sesekali aku melirik pada pria tinggi di sebelahku ini lalu mengitari pandanganku pada mahasiswi yang menatapnya sambil berbisik- bisik. Aku meringis saat menyadari begitulah aku sebelum menikah beberapa waktu lalu. Sangat menyukai pria tampan sebelum aku menyadari kalau kata tampan biasanya juga diiringi dengan kata 'menjengkelkan.' Sasuke contohnya.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu? Kau meringis sepanjang perjalanan." Aku sedikit tersentak, tak menyangka bahwa ia memerhatikanku sejak tadi.

"Tak ada apa-apa, sensei," jawabku singkat. Ayo tenanglah. Berdoa saja bahwa Neji sensei bukan orang berpikiran sempit.

Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sangat pemalu. Sangat berbeda dari yang kemarin." Jadi akhirnya pria ini sengaja mengungkitnya. Aku menghela napas.

"Hm, tentang masalah itu, maafkan saya." Sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan lain darinya kecuali senyum tipis penuh arti yang semakin membuatku gelisah.

Akhirnya kami sampai di ruangannya. Aku meletakan bawaanku di meja dosen dengan kikuk lalu membungkukan sedikit badan dan berniat pergi sebelum ia mulai kembali berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memaklumi apa yang kau lakukan."

"Memaklumi?" ujarku tak percaya dan hanya ditanggapi oleh lagi-lagi senyum penuh artinya.

.

To be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor even wish.**_

* * *

(Sakura)

"Jadi, kau akhirnya minta maaf?" cetus Ino dan Karin secara bersamaan begitu aku selesai sampai aku menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

"Begitulah yang barusan aku katakan." Aku menjawab datar. Dan sesuai tebakanku, tawa Ino dan Karin merebak. Entah karena aku yang terlalu serius menanggapi semuanya, atau memang masalah ini sepele dan pantas ditertawakan. Yang pasti aku mendapati diriku mencibir dan menambah hiburan tersendiri untuk mereka berdua.

"Senang sekali bisa menghibur."

"Ya ya, Kami juga senang saat kau senang." Ino menanggapi seraya menyengir. Ia lebih cepat menguasai diri dan menghentikan tawa setelah beberapa kali berdehem. Karin masih berusaha dan terlihat kesulitan. Butuh beberapa menit untuk mengembalikan raut seriusnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku akan pindah hari ini." Perubahan topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka melongo untuk beberapa saat.

"Pindah?" Karin berpikir sejenak. "Ah, pindah rumah. Butuh bantuan?" Pertanyaannya diakhiri satu senyuman penuh arti. Dan tak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui arti senyuman itu. Kami telah terlalu saling mengenal untuk dapat mengetahui bahkan hanya sedikit kedutan di pipi. Itulah buruknya –bagusnya memiliki teman dekat. Tak perlu banyak mengungkapkan hal-hal secara gamblang untuk dapat saling memahami. Tapi kau tak pernah bisa berbohong pada mereka, begitupun mereka padamu.

"Hm, tidak juga sebenarnya. Rumah itu sudah rapi saat aku melihatnya seminggu sebelum pesta pernikahan. Kami hanya perlu menambah perabot yang kami butuhkan, atau yang kami sukai." Mereka saling berpandangan lalu kembali menyengir jahil

"Apa?" tanyaku curiga.

"Jadi sekarang sudah ada subjek _Kami_?" tanya Ino. "Sepertinya semuanya lebih baik dari yang kita kira 'kan?"

Aku memandangi suasana yang cukup lengang di tempat kami berada sekarang–tak seperti biasanya. Kami duduk di meja yang sama dengan yang kemarin, dengan posisi yang juga sama. Entahlah, tapi kantin sudah menjadi semacam tempat pertemuan yang nyaman dan tak membosankan. Tak perlu berbisik-bisik seperti di ruang perpustakaan. Dan lebih teduh dibandingkan taman kampus.

"Memangnya aku harus menggunakan subjek apalagi? Sasuke dan aku sama dengan _dia_ dan _aku_ , sama dengan _kami_. Jadi apa kalian punya pendapat lain atau subjek lain selain yang sudah kusebutkan?" Aku tahu perkataanku berbelit-belit. Tapi memang itulah tujuanku, membuat mereka bingung dan melupakan sedikit kesan akrab yang ditimbulkan oleh perkataanku sebelumnya. Aku tak ingin mengakui bahwa aku sudah mulai sedikit nyaman bersama Sasuke, bersama suamiku. Oh Tuhan! Aku sudah menikah, yang benar saja.

"Aku menyerah," ujar Karin sambil menghela napas. Ino melotot. "Berhenti memelototiku seperti itu Ino. Kau tahu kalau dia mulai berbicara berbelit-belit begitu sama sekali tak akan bagus bagi otak kita." Ino menanggapi perkataan Karin dengan satu dengusan.

"Jadi intinya kau tak butuh bantuan?" Ino bertanya. Aku mengerucutkan bibir, dan mengangguk.

"Apapun, terima kasih atas niat baik kalian," kataku lalu menyengir. "Tapi aku akan mengadakan pesta _barbecue_ sabtu malam ini. Kalian harus datang."

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau minta izin dulu pada suamimu yang tampan itu?" tanya Ino. "Rumah itu bukan hanya milikmu tapi milik kalian. Sasuke dan kau, sama dengan suamimu dan kau, sama dengan dia dan kau, sama dengan kalian." Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memutar mata. Ino terlihat bersenang-senang.

"Ha Ha, lucu sekali Ino," tanggapku jengkel. "Jadi kalian datang atau tidak?" tanyaku lagi lalu menyuapkan potongan kentang goreng ke dalam mulut.

"Bagaimana dengan jam malam?" Kali ini Karin yang bertanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat tinggi. Jam malam? Di umur segini? Sebenarnya gadis ini hidup di zaman apa sih?

"Aku tak ada masalah dengan jam malam," sahutku dengan nada mengejek. "Tapi jika kau takut bokongmu dipukul ibumu karena melanggar jam malam, jangan khawatir, akan kupastikan acara akan selesai tak lebih dari jam 9 malam." Ino terkekeh. Karin merengut dan bersungut-sungut.

"Bukan jam malam yang itu maksudku," bantah Karin "Tapi jam malammu dengan suamimu, sama dengan jam malam kau dan dia, sama dengan jam malam kalian." Ia tertawa. "Sungguh, ternyata ini sangat menyenangkan!" Lalu berdehem "Maaf, intinya kami tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Aku tahu maksudmu," potongku "Tak ada jam malam, oke? Kalian bahkan bisa menginap." Aku berbicara sambil menunjuk mereka dengan kentang goreng yang akhirnya kumasukkan kedalam mulut.

"Tidak, kami tak akan menginap," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum nakal. "Tak mau mengambil resiko," tambahnya

"Terserah dan berhenti tersenyum-senyum begitu, menjengkelkan kau!"

.

.

" _Barbecue_? Silahkan saja. Lagipula kau tak perlu meminta izinku untuk hal-hal seperti itu." Itu tanggapan yang terlalu santai dari seorang Sasuke. Aku kira kami akan berdebat dulu baru akhirnya ia mengizinkan. Seperti hari ini, kami meributkan dimana harus meletakkan rak buku yang cukup besar. Ia berpendapat rak tersebut harus diletakkan di ruang kosong yang nantinya akan dijadikan ruang baca. Aku tentu saja tak sependapat dengannya. Lebih dari separuh isi rak itu adalah novel-novel favoritku dan aku tak mau jika novel-novel itu berada jauh dari jangkauanku. Ia bilang aku konyol, dan aku mengatakan ia tidak pengertian. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk memesan rak yang lebih kecil dan bisa diisi oleh novel-novel milikku. Kami berdua sepakat dengan keputusan yang itu.

Aku memandangi langit-langit kamar yang sewarna langit malam dan ditempeli stiker _glow in the dark_ bermotif bulan bintang . Hal ini juga sempat menjadi perdebatan. Ia bilang aku kekanakan. dan aku setengah mengancam dengan mengatakan "Jika kau tak mengikuti keinginanku ini, aku akan tidur di kamar berbeda." Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa dia akan benar-benar mempercayai ancamanku yang tak meyakinkan itu.

"Mereka pasti terkejut saat melihat rumah ini," ujarku setengah merenung; menerka-nerka ekspresi dua sahabatku saat melihat rumah baru kami.

Rumah yang selalu kuharapkan adalah rumah minimalis dengan dua lantai dan cat berwarna cerah. Sebaliknya rumah ini sangat besar, memiliki tiga lantai yang lantai pertamanya dibangun dengan menggali tanah. Rumah ini hanya akan terlihat tiga lantai jika dilihat dari luar. Tapi itu saja sudah terlihat begitu megah. Warna catnya abu-abu tua yang suram diselingi warna putih dan abu-abu yang lebih muda.

Bentuk rumah ini petak. Benar-benar kubus dalam ukuran raksasa. Terlihat kesepian dengan halaman yang luas dan sedikit jauh dari rumah-rumah tetangga. Bisa disimpulkan, ini benar-benar rumah peristirahatan dilengkapi dengan kolam renang besar di bagian belakang. Dan atap yang bisa digunakan untuk berjemur jika kau orang yang suka berada di tempat panas. Terlepas dari perbedaan rumah yang aku inginkan dan rumah yang aku dapatkan, aku menyukainya. Sungguh-sungguh merasa nyaman berada di dalamnya. Sangat mengejutkan.

"Rumah ini besar sekali 'kan?" Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di sebelahku akhirnya bersuara.

"Yeah," jawabku singkat. Kami sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali berdebat hari ini.

"Tapi nyaman juga," tambahnya.

"Nyaman." Aku kembali menyetujui.

"Aku tak bisa ikut dalam pesta _barbecue_ itu." Posisiku yang tadinya juga berbaring menjadi duduk seketika.

"Kenapa?" Aku tahu nada suaraku terdengar terlalu kecewa. Untuk saat ini siapa yang peduli. Ia kini menatapku sambil masih berbaring di tempat semula.

"Aku pasti sedang di Jeju hari itu," ujarnya perlahan.

"Benarkah? Jam berapa kau akan pulang?" Tak bisa ikut pesta _barbecue_ setidaknya paling lama ia akan pulang pada tengah malam.

"Ini bukan hitungan jam lagi, Sakura. Aku akan pergi selama tiga hari."

"Apa? Tiga hari?" Aku merengut. "Itu lama sekali. Maksudku, kita baru saja pindah dan kau meninggalkanku di rumah ini? Sendiri?" Aku berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir dengan kesal. Ia bangkit lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur dan menarik lenganku untuk meminta perhatian.

"Itulah kenapa aku baru saja ingin mengatakan padamu," ujarnya membujuk. "mintalah teman-temanmu untuk menemanimu selama aku pergi."

Gampang sekali kau bicara. Dasar pria tak berperasaan, batinku mengomel.

"Oke, pergi saja sana. Aku pasti akan bersenang-senang tanpamu," kataku "Tiga hari tanpa Sasuke. Ini harus dirayakan. Bagus. Aku ... ," ucapanku terhenti karena tanpa diduga ia menarik pinggangku dan memeluknya; menyandarkan kepalanya pada perutku yang kini terasa kaku.

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa dia harus selalu melakukan hal-hal semacam ini?

"Kejam seperti biasa Sakura. Padahal aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Kau tahu? Aku sudah mencari banyak alasan untuk tak pergi dan merasa sangat frustrasi saat tahu aku tak punya pilihan lain dan kau malah terlihat sangat senang dengan kepergianku." Dekapannya mengencang. Ada apa dengan pria ini. Tak biasanya ia melankolis seperti ini. Dan apa ia sadar bahwa ungkapannya barusan hampir menyerupai ungkapan cinta? Ungkapan cinta yang sangat manis keluar dari mulut pria yang selalu berpikir realistis dan praktis. Terlalu manis hingga membuatku limbung seolah baru saja meminum berbotol-botol alkohol. Padahal aku tak pernah meminum satu tetes pun alkohol selama hidupku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Pada situasi seperti ini? Tanganku yang sejak tadi mengepal perlahan-lahan membuka dan mencapai puncak kepalanya, mengelus rambut coklat gelapnya yang halus. Ia mendongak, masih setengah menyandar di perutku. Tatapannya pasti, terlihat penuh tekad dan perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Usapan tanganku di rambutnya berhenti. Napasku tertahan sejenak, hampir tercekat. Aku sudah pernah mendengar bermacam-macam ungkapan cinta. Baik untukku maupun yang kulihat dari romance-romance picisan dari novel dan juga film yang pernah aku tonton. Tapi tak ada yang seperti ini. Tak ada yang membuatku kebingungan seperti ini. Tak ada yang membuatku panik seperti ini. Tak ada yang membuat jantungku berdebar sekeras ini. Dan akhirnya, kurasakan seberkas rasa senang yang memusingkan. Aku senang ia mencintaiku.

Aku mencintaimu Sakura, katanya tadi. Bukan wanita lain, tapi aku. Aku. Ia mencintaiku. Ya Tuhan.

"Hello. Apa kau sudah kembali ke bumi?" Pikiranku kembali terfokus padanya. Saat mataku menatapnya, kulihat senyuman lembut terukir di bibirnya. Tak ada jejak-jejak usil seperti biasa. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia memermainkanku.

"Haha, lucu sekali Sasuke." Senyumannya lenyap. Rangkulannya di pinggangku terlepas. Aku mundur satu langkah saat ia berdiri menjulang di hadapanku

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu Sakura," katanya serius. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bahkan dengan dia hanya berdiri dan menatapku begini saja sudah membuatku kalang kabut. "Apa kau melihatku tertawa?" Ia bertanya. Aku menggeleng. "Benar. Aku tak tertawa," katanya lagi. "Dan kau pikir apa yang akan pria rasakan saat ungkapan cintanya dianggap main-main?" Aku kembali mundur satu langkah. "Tidak, jangan menjauh. Demi Tuhan! Apa kau pikir aku akan menyakitimu?" Ia menggerutu saat aku mundur ketika ia mendekatiku

"Kau pernah mempermainkanku, ingat?" Ia mengingatnya. Aku melihat itu dimatanya. "Aku tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi apa. Aku takut kau hanya mempermainkanku lagi," ujarku membela diri.

"Tapi aku tidak ... Sial. Salahku memang sudah melakukan itu." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Ini belum lama sejak hari pernikahan kita. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku?" Aku mengeleng-geleng. Benar. Ini sama sekali tak masuk akal.

"Apa kau pikir aku tak memahami perasaanku sendiri?" Ia memegangi kedua bahuku. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura, terlepas kau percaya atau tidak. Dan jika kau belum mencintaiku, maka berusahalah. Karena aku tak menerima jawaban selain YA bahwa kau juga mencintaiku"

"Kau egois."

"Ya, begitulah aku." Ia menyeringai. "Egois membuatku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Dan kau adalah keegoisan terbesarku."

* * *

(Sasuke)

Dua jam berlalu sejak pernyataan cintaku yang bisa dikatakan tiba-tiba bagi wanita yang kini berbaring di sebelahku ini. Mungkin aku masih bisa menyebutnya gadis mengingat kami belum melakukan apa-apa selain berciuman. Tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya wanita. Wanitaku. Ah, aku tak pernah menyangka akan merasakan hal sebesar ini. Rasa bahagia dan bangga menyelimutiku bagai selimut tebal yang melindungi dari udara yang dingin. Rasa protektif dan posesif membuat lenganku terulur untuk mendekapnya lebih kuat. Ia sudah tidur satu jam yang lalu. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk mendengar napasnya yang akhirnya teratur, menandakan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar tertidur.

"Sakura, bahkan aku sudah merindukanmu, memikirkan harus meninggalkanmu selama tiga hari." Aku menertawakan diri sendiri. Cinta membuatku menjadi seperti tokoh dalam roman picisan yang sering dibaca Sakura. Aku merasa konyol, dan anehnya aku senang-senang saja dengan kenyataan itu.

Aku menatapnya yang sudah tertidur pulas, lalu dengan lembut menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Matanya berkedut sedikit, lalu napasnya kembali teratur.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidur sepulas ini setelah mendengar pernyataan cintaku?" Aku menggeleng sedih. "Istriku yang cantik." Aku mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan bermimpilah tentangku. Pikirkan aku sebanyak mungkin. Tersiksalah seperti aku yang tersiksa karena mencintaimu." Aku kembali mendekapnya dan berusaha mengikutinya hingga ke alam mimpi, mengabaikan fakta ketidakbiasaan dari sikapku sekarang ini.

(Sakura)

Deringan jam weker membuat syaraf-syarafku mulai terjaga. Otakku berputar cepat membuat pandanganku seketika beralih ke sisi tempat tidur kosong di sebelahku. Aku mendesah. Tak ada dekapan di pinggangku pagi ini. Lagi.

Ini baru hari kedua ia pergi. Dan aku merasa sudah dua puluh tahun lamanya. Tidur tanpa dekapannya membuatku terjaga berkali-kali pada malam hari. Dan terbangun pada pagi hari, menyadari ketidakhadirannya di sisiku membuatku merasa kosong. Inilah yang kutakutkan. Karena entah sejak kapan aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Aku bangkit lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi menyadari ketidakhadirannya. Biasanya kamar mandi ini masih meninggalkan jejak-jejaknya. Basah dan lembab karena baru ia gunakan. Selalu begitu. Karena kegiatan rutin kami adalah selalu dia yang mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan ini adalah hari kelima sejak kami pindah. Cukup untuk membuatku terbiasa dengan rumah ini dan dia.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi setelah cukup segar. Sangat segar malah. Karena aku memutuskan untuk berendam sejenak tadi. Air masih menetes dari rambutku yang sengaja tak aku keringkan menggunakan _hair dryer_. Ketika aku mencapai lemari, aku mengambil salah satu celana katun selutut milikku, dan lenganku begitu saja mencapai salah satu kemeja hitam miliknya.

"Aku pasti sudah mulai gila," ujarku sambil mengancingkan kemejanya yang agak kebesaran di tubuhku. Memandangi pantulan diriku di cermin membuatku tertawa-tawa sendiri. Kemeja itu hampir mencapai lututku dan menutupi celana selutut kotak-kotak hitam putih yang aku kenakan.

"Tapi cukup bagus," kataku puas. Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

Lewat tengah hari, Ino dan Karin tiba. Seperti dugaanku, mereka terkejut melihat rumah ini. Tanpa malu-malu berdecak saat melewati ruang demi ruang menuju ruang santai yang besar dan menjadi satu-satunya ruangan yang berwarna cerah. Tidak cerah juga, hanya sedikit berbeda. Merah tua mendominasi dinding ruangan tersebut. Dengan sofa dan kursi malas motif kotak-kotak merah hitam di tengah ruangan. Karpet berbulu domba yang mewah juga berwarna merah memenuhi lantai. Ruang merah. Begitulah aku dan Sasuke menyebutnya.

"Wow!" Ino memulai. Aku menunggu "Ini lebih dari yang aku bayangkan," katanya seraya menatapku.

"Apa kau tak pernah tersesat atau semacamnya? Semua orang tahu kau buruk tentang arah." Karin menimpali. Aku menyengir.

"Anehnya tidak."

"Satu lagi kelebihan suamimu," kata Ino. "Tampan, kaya dan sekarang sangat memanjakanmu." Dan dia bilang dia mencintaiku, tambahku dalam hati

"Kau tersenyum!" Kusadari Ino sekarang menatapku "Coba ceritakan."

"Tak ada apapun yang belum kalian ketahui. Sungguh." Mereka memicingkan mata "Serius." Kurasa untuk saat ini biarkan hal itu menjadi rahasiaku dan Sasuke.

Mereka terlihat menyerah.

"Masih banyak waktu sebelum pukul lima. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Berbelanja?" tawarku menanggapi pertanyaan Ino.

Mereka mengangkat bungkusan yang mereka bawa. Bungkusan itu berisi beberapa minuman kaleng dan camilan. Aku memang mengatakan tak perlu membeli bahan untuk _barbecue_. Sasuke sudah membelinya sebelum berangkat ke pulau Jeju. Semua bahannya termasuk daging. Benar-benar suami yang pengertian dan aneh. Dimana coba kau bisa menemukan suami lain yang repot-repot ke supermarket untuk membelikan bahan-bahan makanan pesta _barbecue_ mu?

"Ya, itu maksudku. Camilan dan minuman." Kami menyengir bersamaan.

Kami menghabiskan hari dengan berenang dan bersantai ditambah dengan percakapan yang tak pernah terputus. Selalu ada bahan untuk dibicarakan. Hanya ada tiga orang di rumah ini dan terdengar seperti setidaknya tiga puluh orang. Aku mensyukuri rumah yang besar dan bertembok tinggi ini hingga tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tetangga yang akan merasa terganggu karena kegaduhan yang kami buat.

Pukul lima tiba tanpa terasa. Persiapan untuk pesta _barbecue_ sudah selesai. Kami memilih memanggang di atap rumah yang lebih terlihat seperti balkon. Hanya ada kami bertiga, tentu saja. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan menyebut ini pesta, tapi siapa yang akan memprotes hal semacam itu.

"Jadi dua malam kemarin kau sendirian di rumah ini? Kau? Si Penakut? Tak bisa dipercaya." Kami sekarang sedang mengipasi daging yang sudah dilumuri mentega dan bumbu. Ino benar-benar terlihat terkejut dengan kenyataan itu.

"Begitulah. Aku hanya mencoba mengatasi rasa takutku dan sepertinya berhasil." Sasuke tentu tak akan sependapat. Ia tahu aku penakut, dan sudah menduga aku pasti akan meminta ditemani orang lain selama ia pergi. _Well_ , dia salah.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di dua malam tanpa suamimu?" Karin bertanya. Lebih terlihat penasaran dibanding menggoda.

"Membaca buku, nonton TV, tidur." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kurang satu," tanggap Ino "merindukan suamimu," ujarnya sambil melirik kemeja hitam yang aku kenakan. "Itu kemejanya, bukan?" Wajahku yang memanas menjawab pertanyaannya. Mereka tertawa melihat reaksiku. Aku merengut.

"Aku baru saja akan menggantinya." Aku rasa sudah terlambat untuk membantah.

"Tak perlu!"

"Tak usah repot-repot!"

Mereka berujar bersamaan.

"Aku mengenakannya dari pagi," kataku setelah cukup lama terdiam. "Kurasa aku akan mencari kemeja yang lain." Aku tersenyum. "Aneh sekali ya? Kelakuanku ini."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," kata Karin tulus.

"Aneh. _Well_ ..." Ino mnyengir "Aneh karena kau yang melakukannya." –dan aku melemparkan serbet yang tepat mengenai mukanya. Rasakan!

.

.

Aku terbangun saat merasakan belaian halus di pipiku. Tak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui siapa yang melakukannnya. Aku hafal bau tubuhnya. Jadi ruangan yang gelap tak membuatku kesulitan untuk menyadari keberadaannya

"Maaf membangunkanmu." Siluetnya terlihat indah dengan latar belakang percikan cahaya dari luar. Aku menguap pelan.

"Kukira kau akan pulang besok?" tanyaku heran.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengambil penerbangan terakhir hari ini." Ia berbaring di sebelahku dan membawaku ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf, mungkin aku agak sedikit bau. Aku tak punya tenaga lagi bahkan untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi."

"Tidak, tidak bau sama sekali. Aku suka aroma tubuhmu." Aku menyurukkan wajahku di lehernya dan merasakan rahangnya bergetar saat ia terkekeh pelan.

"Tidurlah." Setelah itu kami terlelap bersama. Ia sudah kembali. Syukurlah, aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaianku sendiri tadi.

.

.

Ketika kembali membuka mata, aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa hari sudah benar-benar siang. Aku melihat ranjang di sebelahku, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Apa mungkin itu hanya mimpi atau halusinasiku saja? Aku yakin ia pulang tadi malam. Ia terasa terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sekadar mimpi.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan membawanya kembali. Ia mengenakan celana katun abu-abu tua dan kaus putih polos, terlihat segar. Rambutnya yang baru dikeramas masih terlihat lembab. Kebingunganku dengan cepat menjadi kekesalan.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang. Selamat, kau bangun pukul 11 siang," ujarnya sembari meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar."

Aku bangun sambil memicingkan mata. Kekanakan sekali memang. Tapi aku kesal bangun tidur dan tak mendapatinya lagi di sebelahku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya ketika aku menjauhi tempat tidur.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa memasukkan apapun ke mulutku sebelum menyikat gigi." Aku membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Dan saat aku keluar, ia masih duduk di tempat aku meninggalkannya tadi, sambil menyeringai; terlihat terlalu senang. Aku terus menatapnya sambil mengunyah sarapanku yang berupa roti bakar dan selai cokelat, dilengkapi secangkir cokelat panas yang masih mengepul.

"Jadi bagaimana pestanya?" tanyanya. Aku berdiri seketika.

"Ino. Karin! Mereka tak tahu kalau kau sudah pulang."

"Santailah, mereka sudah tahu walaupun sedikit terkejut saat melihatku keluar dari kamar ini pagi tadi." Seringainya kian lebar. "Mereka sedang menonton televisi. Barusan menanyakanmu, terlihat khawatir." Sekarang ia seperti menahan tawa. "Mereka takut aku sudah menyakitimu atau semacamnya hingga membuatmu bangun kesiangan." Mataku melebar saat mulai meresapi setiap kata-katanya.

"Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan. Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa," jawabnya enteng.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan, menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa!" ujarku panik.

"Dan kenapa aku harus repot-repot menjelaskannya? Kau pikir aku harus mengatakan tak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami. Tidak pernah, bahkan sejak malam pertama setelah pernikahan?" Ia mendengus. "Aku lebih suka mereka berpikir sudah terjadi apa-apa." Ia menangkap bantal yang kulempar ke arahnya dengan kesigapan yang luar biasa. Sambil terus menyeringai, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Tak terganggu sedikitpun mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulutku.

* * *

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor even wish.**_

* * *

(Sakura)

"Aku lebih suka jika kau berhenti memandangiku, Sasuke," kataku setengah berbisik. "Panggungnya ada di depan, kalau-kalau kau lupa.

Dia tak memberikan reaksi apapun selain satu dengusan acuh. Aku heran kemana semua emosi manusiawi yang seharusnya dimiliki olehnya seperti saat sedang berada di rumah. Pesta ini untuknya. Sesuatu yang dipersiapkan para pemegang saham dan para kolega serta karyawan-karyawannya secara khusus dan penuh kejutan atas kesuksesannya menjalin kerjasama besar dengan satu perusahaan penting di pulau Jeju, Korea Selatan.

Aku tahu ia tak terlalu suka keramaian. Tapi ayolah, apa salahnya sedikit bersenang-senang sekali-kali. Dia terlalu banyak bekerja. Dan hampir sekelas para antisosial akut. Teman yang ia miliki hanya Shimura Sai, eseorang dengan kepribadian aneh dan berwajah seribu.

"Kubilang berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu!" Aku berbicara seraya menyodorkan segelas _wine_ ke dekat bibirnya. Mencoba mengalihkan segala perhatian meresahkan yang ia berikan. Aku menyadari–demi Tuhan–penampilanku hari ini memang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Gaun biru tua dengan bahan sutra halus membungkus tubuhku sampai ke mata kaki. Tanpa lengan dan terlalu berlekuk di beberapa tempat.

Sebenarnya aku suka gaun ini, hanya jika bukan aku yang mengenakannya.

Sandal bertali dengan hak sepuluh sentimeter yang menjadi alas kakiku juga sama sekali tak membantu rasa percaya diriku yang berada nyaris di bawah rata-rata.

"Seperti apa?" Ia bertanya kalem. "Seperti aku akan membaringkanmu ke atas meja ini dan men ... ,"

"Jangan mulai, Sasuke." Bahkan dengan nada geram aku tahu bahwa wajahku memanas. Sasuke mulai tak kenal tempat ketika mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menyudutkannya.

"Kau cantik sekali." Perkataannya membuat wajahku kian memanas. Anehnya ia terdengar sedikit keberatan dengan hal tersebut.

Memangnya apa salahku?

"Dengar Sasuke, kalau kau mau memulai perdebatan disini … ," Aku memandang ke depan. Kurasa MC acara berpipi gembul yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Choji di depan sana akan memanggil pria tak kenal tempat ini. Bukankah pesta ini untuknya? "urungkan niatmu sekarang juga," sambungku memperingatkan.

Ia terlihat bingung. Satu kedut di dahi membuktikan hal tersebut. "Aku juga sedang tak ingin berdebat," katanya. "Aku bilang kau cantik sekali."

"Ya maksudku, berhentilah berbohong." Ia meneguk _wine_ yang tadi kusodorkan sampai habis. Matanya tak sekejap pun meninggalkan wajahku. Untungnya kami hanya duduk berdua di meja bundar mewah ini. Kalau tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang akan orang-orang katakan saat mendengar debat aneh ini.

"Berbohong tentang apa?"

"Yah." Aku mendesah sekali. "Mengatakan bahwa aku cantik." Suaraku pelan sekali. Hampir seperti gumaman tidak jelas. Tapi dapat kulihat ia mendengarnya.

Sekarang bibirnya yang berkedut. "Dasar aneh."

"Nah itu lebih masuk akal."

"Kau lebih suka aku mengatakan bahwa kau aneh dibanding cantik?" Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, membuat tubuhku condong ke samping ke arahnya. "Sayangnya aku lebih suka mengatakan bahwa kau cantik," bisiknya di dekat pipiku. "Kau cantik sekali Sakura. Cantik hingga membuatku kesal." Aku tak bisa menghindar ketika ia mengecup pipiku sekilas lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah panggung setelah menggumamkan "Aku akan segera kembali."

Aku tak menyadari keadaan sekitar dalam menit-menit ketika ia berdekatan denganku. Bahkan saat si Choji itu memanggil namanya menggunakan mikrofon yang bergema di seluruh ruangan.

 _Kau cantik sekali Sakura_

Yang benar saja. Menilik dari penampilanku yang memang sedikit di luar kebiasaan, tak lantas bisa sepenuhnya mengubah wajahku sedrastis itu. Ya, aku memang tidak jelek. Tapi kurasa dan yang bisa kuakui, aku tak lebih dari kata lumayan. Sasuke, simpulku, secara diam-diam pasti sudah membaca beberapa novel romansku yang hampir mencapai seribuan itu. Sudah pasti.

Dan gaun merepotkan ini membuatku kedinginan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke tak akan selesai dengan cepat di depan sana, aku memutuskan untuk mencari toilet sendiri. Yang merupakan hal paling menjengkelkan malam ini. Aku buruk dengan arah. Sedikit berputar-putar dan bertanya sana-sini barulah bisa menemukan ruangan yang benar. Toilet itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk aula tempat pesta diadakan. Letaknya menjorok ke dalam seperti lorong panjang yang seolah menelan kita hidup-hidup, batin paranoidku.

"Jadi ini sang mempelai wanita yang cantik jelita." Aku baru saja keluar dari salah satu toilet dan dikejutkan oleh wanita bergaun putih dan berambut panjang yang bersandar di dinding lorong, menghadang jalan. Untungnya mataku dengan cepat beralih ke kakinya dan yakin bahwa ia manusia. Aku cukup penakut. Satu hal lagi yang membuatku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Reaksiku mungkin tak akan menghebohkan, menjerit atau sebagainya. Tapi tubuhku akan menjadi kaku. Dan aku benci itu.

Aku memandang heran pada wanita di depanku ini. Aku mengingatnya sebagai salah satu tamu kehormatan di pesta Sasuke. Yakin sekali pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Ia mungkin seorang model atau artis pendatang baru. Dengan tubuh setinggi kira-kira seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter, jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan tubuhku sendiri.

Dan kurasa ia berbicara padaku tadi? Mengingat tak seorang pun berada disini selain kami.

"Maaf?" Kurasa kata ini lumayan aman untuk menanggapi lawan bicara yang belum kita ketahui niatnya.

Ia memandangku dari atas ke bawah, berhenti pada kalung emas berbandul berlian sederhana yang melingkar di leherku. Kalung yang diberikan Sasuke sebelum kami berangkat tadi. Benar dugaanku, kalung ini walau sederhana tetap saja berlebihan. Berlian tak pernah menjadi terlalu sederhana bukan.

Tatapannya, setelah beberapa detik yang panjang akhirnya beralih pada wajahku.

"Kau kenal aku?" Ia bertanya dengan arogansi yang tinggi.

Senyum geliku tanpa bisa ditahan keluar begitu saja. "Apa aku harus mengenalmu?"

Bibirnya yang tebal menggoda berdecak kesal. "Aku mantan kekasih Sasuke, suamimu. Sebelum ia menikahimu." Jantungku berdebar menyakitkan. Kurasa semua orang yang cukup mengenalku tahu bahwa aku memiliki masalah dengan kesabaran. Tapi tentu saja wanita ini tidak tahu.

Ia tersenyum skeptis. Kurasa karena aku terdiam cukup lama sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?" Suaraku anehnya terdengar sangat tenang. Mematikan. Membuatnya kembali terlihat kesal.

"Kami putus dua bulan sebelum kalian menikah." Aku menghitung cepat di dalam hati. Dua bulan sebelum aku dan Sasuke menikah, berarti tepat saat Sasuke datang sebagai bodyguard ku.

Mataku menyipit mendapati kesenangan menari-nari pada tatapan berbulu mata palsu di hadapanku ini. "Jadi kenapa kalian bisa putus?" Pertanyaanku kelihatannya membuat ia cukup terkejut.

"Karena perjodohan sialan itu," ujarnya geram. Berarti setidaknya ia benar-benar mengenal Sasuke. Tak ada satu pun orang selain keluarga dan dua temanku–yang kupastikan tutup mulut–tahu tentang perjodohan ini.

"Sasuke meninggalkanmu dan memilih perjodohan itu?" Kurasa aku pasti akan lulus tes akting. Aku yakin sekali mataku telah membelalak sempurna. Polos dan terkejut seolah-olah baru mendengar sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Tidak, aku yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya." Lihat, wanita ini benar-benar tidak konsisten. Tadi katanya gara-gara perjodohan. "Sasuke keberatan tentu saja, pada awalnya. Tapi lalu ia menerimanya." Ia menggerakkan tangannya secara dramatis. "Ia patah hati dan memutuskan menerima perjodohan itu." Wah, itu mengejutkan. Sasuke tak terlihat seperti orang patah hati waktu itu. Ia dingin, tapi patah hati tak termasuk kosakata dalam kamusnya.

"Jadi lalu ia memutusan untuk menikahiku dan sekarang kau menyesal karena hal itu. Mencoba membuat hubungan kami renggang karena cerita tragismu barusan. Apa kau yakin kau tidak gila atau semacamnya?" Mulutnya menganga melihat kemarahanku yang tiba-tiba. Tidak aneh, karena aku terlihat begitu tenang sebelumnya.

"Dengar ya nona-tak-dikenal." Suaraku setajam yang aku inginkan. "Aku tak peduli dengan cintamu, cintanya, atau cinta sialan siapapun, oke?" Satu decakan keluar dari mulutku . "Dia suamiku. Sasuke suamiku. Milikku. Aku cukup teritorial dengan sesuatu yang telah menjadi milikku." Aku maju selangkah mendekatinya. Membuat cara intimidasiku semakin meyakinkan. Lagipula aku memang sudah sangat marah sekarang. "Jadi lupakan masa lalumu, masa lalu kalian. Semuanya berakhir saat ia menikah denganku. Aku mungkin tak akan selembut ini pada kali selanjutnya. Jadi pastikan," Maju selangkah lagi. "menjauhlah dari kami berdua."

Mataku menangkap getaran di bibirnya sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat. Melarikan diri. Aku berdiri diam untuk beberapa saat yang sunyi. Terdengar sayup-sayup musik dari aula. Tampaknya dansa sudah dimulai. Mungkin Sasuke sekarang sedang kebingungan mencariku, atau mungkin sedang berdansa dengan mantan kekasihnya yang lain. Kemungkinan itu membangkitkan kembali kekesalanku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bersandar sebentar lagi di dinding lorong ini. Sebelum suara familiar memasuki gendang telingaku.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa istriku benar-benar hebat."

* * *

(Sasuke)

Tak pernah terbayang dalam sekejap pun ada orang yang akan terasa benar-benar penting dalam hidupku. Tidak kecuali keluarga. Aku menyayangi orang tuaku. Tapi rasa hormatku pada mereka mungkin melampaui rasa sayang itu sendiri. Dan kakak lelakiku mendapatkan rasa hormat dan sayang yang sejajar dengan mereka. Aku pria normal yang cukup sering berkencan. Setia pada satu wanita namun cepat juga berganti hati begitu hubungan sebelumnya berakhir. Aku menghargai wanita. Menghargai mereka sebagai makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah. Mencoba untuk tak menyakiti mereka dan tak juga disakiti oleh mereka.

Lalu Sakura datang.

Keputusan orangtuaku untuk mengambil putri rekan kerja mereka sebagai menantu awalnya kuanggap sebagai lelucon paling lucu yang pernah aku dengar keluar dari mulut mereka. Tapi aku menyetujui keputusan itu tanpa berkedip. Lagipula aku baru saja putus dari kekasihku sehari sebelumnya. Jadi aku merasa takkan ada salahnya menerima hal tersebut. Namun aku tak ingin menikah dengan gadis yang tak kukenal. Bisa saja gadis itu buruk rupa kan. Atau mungkin bodoh. Dan bisa saja ia orang paling membosankan sedunia.

Jadilah, aku menyamar sebagai seorang _bodyguard_. Tentu saja sebagai _bodyguard_ dari calon istriku yang awalnya kuanggap sangat manja. Hal tersebut masuk akal pada waktu itu karena aku mendengar beberapa _bodyguard_ sebelumnya mengundurkan diri ataupun dipecat karena ulahnya. Aku datang ke rumah itu dengan misi untuk memperbaiki sifatnya, merasa harus berpikir ulang atas perjodohan ini.

Lalu aku melihatnya.

Ia berdiri sambil bersedekap di anak tangga terakhir. Mengenakan piyama hijau zamrud bermotif garis, dengan rambut lurus sebahu berwarna merah muda, terurai rapi dan mengikuti garis wajahnya saat ia bergerak. Ia sedang merajuk. Wajahnya yang polos tanpa _make up_ merengut dan tampak galak. Iris matanya, yang sewarna _emerald_ kemudian menatapku. Sekilas–hanya sekilas tampak terkejut, lalu digantikan kekesalan yang terang-terangan. Saat itu aku tersenyum dalam hati dengan kesimpulan yang tercipta saat itu juga. Pertama, gadis itu tidak buruk rupa. Kedua, dia cerdas karena–maklumi saja kenarsisanku ini–ia dengan cepat mengendalikan diri untuk tak terlalu terpana ketika menatapku. Hal yang biasanya tak bisa dilakukan oleh gadis lain. Ketiga, dia jelas tak membosankan. Keempat dan menjadi yang terakhir, aku tak mungkin menolak perjodohan ini.

"Sasuke." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku akan masa awal pertemuan yang akhirnya merubah hidupku ini. Mungkin tidak begitu drastis bagi orang-orang yang melihat. Tapi hal ini menjadi bagian paling penting dalam hidupku. Sepenting dia.

Dengan tanpa terburu-buru aku melangkah mendekati Sakura yang berdiri kaku di depan salah satu toilet wanita. Terus melangkah dan baru berhenti ketika jarak kami tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi. Tubuhnya mundur secara reflek untuk mendapatkan jarak aman dan malah membentur tembok di belakangnya.

Aku menahan senyuman kemenangan sembari menopangkan kedua siku di sisi kepalanya. Mendengarkan desah napasnya yang sedikit terengah selama beberapa detik sebelum mulai berbicara.

Aku senang menjadi satu-satunya fokusnya saat ini.

Matanya waspada karena kedekatan ini. Aku menggeleng pelan. Kami selalu tidur di ranjang yang sama setelah menikah tapi ia tak pernah terbiasa berdekatan denganku. Hal ini anehnya semakin membuatku senang.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa mengintimidasi orang seperti tadi." Ibu jari dan telunjukku menahan dagunya ketika ia bermaksud berpaling. "Aku milikmu heh?" Ia terlihat ingin memberontak. "Tidak. Tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Percayalah, aku malah sangat senang." Kata-kata apapun yang hampir ia ucapkan tadi tertahan di ujung lidah. "Tapi aku tak senang sama sekali saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak peduli dengan cintaku."

"Sasuke, ini toilet wanita. Toilet pria di lorong sebelah." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, melirik waspada ke lorong masuk.

"Aku tahu," ujarku pelan. Dengan sengaja kukecup kelopak matanya, membuatnya semakin was-was. Aku tahu, dan aku juga heran dengan diriku sendiri. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang akan bermesraan di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Seseorang akan melihat kita." Ia hampir berseru saat mengatakannya.

"Dan mereka hanya akan berpikir bahwa kita pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang dimabuk cinta."

Tatapannya memohon." _Please_ … ,"

"Tidak Sakura," kataku seperti orang tak punya kendali diri. "Aku tak bisa melepasmu. Tidak sebelum aku menciummu." Sayangnya aku harus melepaskannya tepat setelah kalimat itu keluar. Ponselku berdering, memecah keheningan menyenangkan tadi menjadi kekesalan. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya, tapi deringan itu semakin mengganggu setiap detiknya.

"Halo!" sapaku ketus setelah menggeser tanda _dial_. Sakura merunduk dan berhasil melepasan diri dari kungkungan lenganku. Namun _high heels_ membuat jalannya tertatih-tatih. Jadi sebelum mencapai lorong, aku sudah kembali menangkap pinggangnya dan membuat usahanya melarikan diri menjadi sia-sia.

Aku menyeringai.

Dia merengut.

 _"Halo? Halo? Direktur? Apa anda mendengar saya?"_

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku balik pada penelefon yang sejenak kuabaikan. Sakura menggeliat, masih mencoba untuk kabur.

 _"Anda belum pulang, bukan? Ini pesta anda. Walau anda tak suka tapi cobalah untuk bertahan beberapa menit lagi."_

"Aww!"

 _"Direktur ada apa?"_

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Setelah mengakhiri panggilan, aku mulai melangkah sambil meringis. Kakiku yang tadi diinjak Sakura terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Kemudian aku melihat kibasan gaun berwarna biru memasuki aula.

"Sakura," geramku sambil meringis lagi.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, oke?" Sakura berjalan mengekoriku setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu mobil. Aku terus melangkah mengabaikan permintaan maafnya yang terdengar hampir seperti paksaan tanpa jeda. Sejujurnya aku sudah tak marah lagi padanya. Tapi mendengar permintaan maafnya yang terus-menerus membuatku ingin sedikit menggodanya seperti biasa.

Terus menjaga ekspresiku untuk tetap datar semakin sulit dengan dia yang mengikutiku kemana pun aku melangkah. Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, aku langsung menuju dapur dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas penuh-penuh, lalu menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Saat melakukan itu, aku sadar bahwa Sakura masih menatapku. Aku rasa sebentar lagi dia pasti akan kesal karena terus diabaikan.

"Sasuke, berhenti mengabaikanku!" Tuh 'kan. Benar seperti dugaanku. Dia tak menyadari bahwa sifatnya yang labil dan tidak sabaran itu menjadi senjata utamaku untuk mengganggunya.

Aku kembali menuangkan air dan meneguknya sambil melirik ke arah Sakura dari atas gelas. Kemudian menyodorkan air yang tinggal setengah gelas padanya.

Matanya menyipit, tapi ia tetap menerima gelas itu, dan meneguk habis isinya.

"Kau menginjak kakiku." Kulepas kaus kaki putih yang membalut kakiku lalu memperlihatkan jari manis kemerahan yang sedikit bengkak karena hak sepatu yang menghantamnya tadi.

Ia meringis penuh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Takut-takut menatap wajahku, mendapati bahwa ekspresiku masih belum berubah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak menyangka kalau injakkanku sekuat itu."

Aku melemparkan satu lirikan jengkel. "Ya, kau memang sudah seharusnya minta maaf."

"Makanya aku bilang aku minta maaf."

"Jari manis kakiku bengkak," ujarku berlebihan. "Tidakkah kau melihatnya?"

Ia menggembungkan pipinya. "Maaf."

"Bagaimana caranya aku berjalan ke kamar?" Sebenarnya drama apa yang sedang aku mainkan ini, dalam hati aku menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau berjalan kesini sendiri tadi."

"Yang membuatnya semakin sakit."

Ia mendesah seraya menaruh salah satu lenganku di bahunya, dan salah satu lengannya melingkari pinggangku dari samping. Ia memapahku perlahan menuju kamar kami yang diam-diam kuharapkan berada di lantai tiga.

"Kau ini berat sekali. Cobalah untuk tak menyandarkan seluruh berat tubuhmu padaku!" Ia protes setelah beberapa langkah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kakiku sakit, Sakura." Aku tahu aku semakin berlebihan. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

"Itu salahmu sendiri tak mau melepaskanku tadi." Penyesalan yang kulihat di wajahnya tadi hilang sudah. Ia tidak tahu saja bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah terlepas dariku.

"Kau 'kan bisa bicara baik-baik," balasku. "Tak harus menginjak kakiku."

"Kau seharusnya sadar." Ia terdengar jengkel. "Kau itu tak bisa di ajak bicara baik-baik."

Aku melirik pada kepala merah mudanya. "Jadi ini salahku?"

"Tentu saja ini salahmu!"

"Kau ini tidak pengertian sekali sebagai istri."

"Pengertian akan membuatmu semakin seenaknya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan mungkin saja sudah terjerembab jika tak sedang memegangiku. Aku menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah. "Terharu mendengar ungkapan cintaku sampai-sampai kakimu lemas ya?"

"Kau mudah sekali mengucapkannya," gerutunya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak tahu saja. Itu sulit sekali pada awalnya. Coba saja. Aku akan mengulanginya lebih dahulu." Ia meringis. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Em. Yah … baiklah, bagus," ujarnya salah tingkah. Membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh.

"Romantis seperti biasa, Sakura." Aku lagi-lagi menyindir.

"Oh diamlah kau sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menginjak jari kakimu yang lain." Mulutku tertutup rapat seketika. Lihat, suasana hatinya yang gampang berubah-ubah itu muncul lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sudah sampai di kamar. Ia membantuku untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang tanpa banyak bicara. Aku kehilangan kehangatan dari tubuhnya ketika ia berjalan menjauh, berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku seolah-olah mengambil jarak aman kalau-kalau aku kembali melakukan hal tak terduga seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia berkacak pinggang. Matanya menyipit penuh tuduhan. Jaket yang tadi ia kenakan untuk menghalau udara dingin sudah ia lepaskan dan sekarang tersampir di kursi di depan meja rias.

"Apa?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Mencoba mengabaikan lengan telanjangnya yang putih mulus. Jujur saja ia tampak begitu menggoda sekarang. Aku tak pernah melihatnya mengenakan pakaian tanpa lengan. Untungnya gaun itu panjang semata kaki. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menahan pikiran liarku jika melihatnya menggunakan rok mini atau _hot pants_.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Ia bertanya. Nada bicaranya menuntut penjelasan.

"Wanita yang mana ya?" Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa yang dia maksud. Lagi-lagi aku hanya ingin menggodanya.

Ia mendengus, lagi. "Memangnya ada berapa wanita yang menghampiriku tadi?"

"Ah. Kang Dalhee," ujarku datar. "Dia adalah salah satu _brand ambassador_ di perusahaan cabang Korea. Model yang cukup terkenal."

"Mantan kekasihmu." Ia mengangguk dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Ekspresi menuduhnya sudah hilang. Terlihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. "Malam ini aku yang mandi duluan," ujarnya mengubah arah pembicaraan. "Sebaiknya kau mandi di kamar mandi lain. Aku ingin berendam dan tak akan selesai dengan cepat."

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, masa bodoh dengan kakiku yang seharusnya 'masih sakit'. Ia terkejut begitu melihatku sudah berdiri di hadapannya, melirik ke arah kakiku yang masih bengkak seraya berdecak kesal.

"Kau bohong tentang kakimu!" tuduhnya.

"Tidak. Ini memang sakit. Tapi sudah tak separah tadi," ujarku santai. "Dan pembicaraan kita belum selesai, Sakura. Masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"Tak ada lagi yang ingin kutanyakan." Tatapannya liar ke segala arah. Terlihat jelas sedang menghindar bertatapan langsung dengan mataku.

"Kang Dal Hee itu hanya masa lalu," jelasku

"Tak ada yang bertanya." Ia lagi-lagi mencoba melewatiku. "Minggir."

"Tidak," ujarku keras kepala seraya beringsut menghadang jalan. "Kau juga punya mantan kekasih. Jadi jangan marah kalau aku juga punya."

Matanya melotot galak. "Aku tidak marah!"

"Akui saja kalau kau cemburu. Tidak apa-apa," saranku sok pengertian. Padahal aku sendiri ingin menyingkirkan seluruh mantan kekasihnya kalau bisa. Wah, sekarang aku mulai berpikir seperti seorang psikopat.

"Aku. Aku tidak cemburu." Ia menghela napas. "Kumohon minggirlah, Sasuke."

Melihatnya memelas seperti itu membuatku tak tega juga. Akhirnya aku beringsut ke samping memberi jalan. Menggeleng seraya menahan seringai ketika melihatnya jelas-jelas berjalan terlalu cepat ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil pakaian secara asal-asalan.

* * *

(Sakura)

Berendam sambil menikmati aroma vanila favoritku menjadi hal paling menenangkan selain merasakan dekapan Sasuke di pagi hari. Yah, setidaknya dekapan Sasuke cukup menenangkan jika saja tak ada efek sampingnya. Hampir sebulan menikah dengannya dan selalu tertidur dan terbangun dalam pelukannya tak juga membuat jantungku terbiasa. Malah debaran ini semakin keras saja setiap harinya. Membuat napasku terengah-engah dan lenganku dengan tak tahu malu mulai sering membalas dekapannya.

Oh Tuhan, bahkan keinginan untuk menyentuhnya mulai tak terbendung akhir-akhir ini. Tubuh kami memiliki ketertarikan fisik bagai dua magnet dengan dua kutub yang berbeda; saling tarik menarik. Aku tak terbiasa dengan ketertarikan sebesar itu, bahkan takut mengakui pada awalnya. Dan masalah lainnya adalah ketertarikan ini tak hanya dalam hal fisik. Aku mulai merasa posesif padanya. Gelisah jika ia berada jauh dariku. Saat-saat ketika ia pergi ke pulau Jeju waktu itu membuatku menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkannya. Merindukannya dengan teramat sangat.

"Aku tak percaya ini."

Aku keluar dari bak mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhku menggunakan handuk berwarna merah muda berukuran besar. Sebelumnya aku melirik handuk di sebelahnya yang berwarna biru tua. Handuk Sasuke. Lihat betapa warna kesukaan kami yang sama sekali tidak cocok. Aku menggeleng geli. Seharusnya merah muda berpasangan dengan biru muda, bukan begitu? Setidaknya itulah yang selalu di lambangkan sebagai warna bagi pasangan kekasih. Untungnya warna kesukaan kami yang lain sama, warna netral, hitam dan putih, pikirku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri.

Setelah berpakaian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi masih sambil menggosokkan handuk kecil yang sekarang berwarna putih pada rambutku yang belum kering. Aku memang tak terlalu suka mengeringkan rambut menggunakan _hair dryer_ kecuali sedang terburu-buru.

Aku mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di atas karpet sembari mengompres kakinya dengan pengompres yang kutebak sudah diisinya dengan bongkahan es batu. Rasa bersalahku muncul kembali. Istri macam apa aku ini membiarkan suaminya kesakitan tanpa bantuan sedikitpun. Aku menghampirinya, lalu duduk di hadapannya setelah merebut kompresan itu dari tangannya yang memerah karena dingin dari es batu.

"Sekarang apa lagi salahku?" tanyanya waspada.

"Tak ada," jawabku ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kau merengut seperti itu?"

"Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri." Aku kembali menyentuhkan kompres tersebut pada jari kakinya yang membengkak. "Aku ini benar-benar istri yang tidak becus."

"Ini cuma luka kecil, _love_." Aku mengangkat kepala, dan wajahku seketika merah padam mendengar panggilan mesranya. Apalagi setelah mendapati ia sedang mengulum senyum.

Setelah berdehem, aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada kakinya.

"Kau akan masuk angin jika tak segera mengeringkan rambutmu." Aku tak tahu kapan lengannya terulur. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah merasakan jemarinya menggenggam sejumput rambut basahku.

"Aku tak suka pakai _hair dryer_."

"Aku Tahu."

Yah, sudah pasti.

"Biar aku mengeringkan rambutmu dengan handuk sementara kau mengompres kakiku," sarannya enteng.

Aku menyengir. " _Deal_."

.

.

* * *

Aku benci Statistik

Mataku menatap lurus tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan penjelasan yang melibatkan angka-angka di depan sana. Sesekali aku mencoret-coret buku untuk menyamarkan kekurangtarikanku pada materi yang diajarkan. Terus terang tak ada yang salah dengan cara dosen menjelaskan. Masalahnya aku memang tak suka mata kuliah ini. Membosankan. Memusingkan. Tidak berguna. Pokoknya aku benci menghitung. Titik

"Neji sensei memang sangat tampan." Terdengar suara Ino dari sisi kananku. Ini sudah ke tiga belas kalinya ia menyebutkan hal itu dalam kurun waktu kira-kira empat puluh menit.

"Ya, tampan sekali." Karin memberi tanggapan yang sama dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Kalian salah. Sasuke yang paling tampan

"Sesuatu yang baik terjadi, Sakura?" bisik Ino sebelum terkikik. "Kau harus melihat sendiri bagaimana senyumanmu tadi."

"Bukan urusanmu," balasku dengan nada suara seperti sedang bernyanyi.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik juga dengan Neji sensei?" Karin ikut menanggapi

"Jangan bilang kau dan suamimu." Ino pura-pura tercekat. "Tapi kau tidak kesiangan hari ini."

Jitakanku melayang di kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang waktu itu tak terjadi apa-apa!"

"Haruno?"

"Sial," umpatku pelan. "Ya, sensei?"

Dosen muda yang kata orang-orang 'tampan' itu sedang menatapku sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Apa ada yang belum kau mengerti?"

"Tidak ada, sensei." Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang tak kumengerti.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin mencoba menyelesaikan rumus ini?" Tadinya aku hanya benci statistik. Sekarang aku benci dosennya juga.

"Tidak sensei. Terima kasih." Jawaban jujurku membuat seisi kelas menahan tawa. Aku memberikan lirikan tajam pada beberapa di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan rumus sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, sensei." Beberapa orang mulai terdengar suara tawanya.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapat di kelasku hari ini?"

Ya sudahlah. Kepalang tanggung.

"Tak ada, sensei." Sekarang tawa bergemuruh terdengar. Berhenti setelah Neji sensei menepuk-nepukan buku tebalnya ke meja.

"Kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan kuliah ini, untuk apa kau mengambilnya?" Suaranya masih terdengar datar.

"Karena ini termasuk salah satu kuliah yang belum saya ambil." Kulihat Lee yang duduk di sudut kanan paling depan tidak bisa menahan tawa, begitupun beberapa mahasiswa lainnya.

Dosen muda itu mengangguk.

"Setidaknya jangan mengobrol di dalam kelas. Itu mengganggu konsentrasi semua orang." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Matilah kau Sakura.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya kuhabiskan dengan merutuki diri sendiri. Jadi ketika jam statistik berakhir, aku dengan cepat memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas dan berlari ke luar kelas. Menghadang dosen statistik galak dengan napas terputus-putus karena berlari cukup jauh.

Sial.

Dosen ini langkahnya panjang sekali, omelku dalam hati.

Ia menatapku yang telah menghambat langkahnya hanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Em... sensei." Aku memulai. "Maafkan saya atas kejadian di kelas tadi," ujarku canggung.

"Tak usah masuk ke kelasku jika tidak tertarik." Itu reaksinya. Jadi dia memang marah. Di balik raut datarnya itu.

"Anda tahu itu mata kuliah wajib." Aku mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Bangga karena masih sanggup menatap lurus dan tegap.

Ia mengurut keningnya. "Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Saya akan lebih memperhatikan di kali selanjutnya. Jadi tolong pertimbangkan untuk meluluskan saya walau dengan nilai C atau D sekalipun, ya?"

"Ini baru pertemuan ketiga di semester ini, Sakura." Aku mengabaikan panggilan nama depanku itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah mengkhawatirkan nilai? Lagipula kau bisa masuk ke kelas statistik yang lain jika tak menyukaiku."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Kelas manapun sama. Saya bukannya tak menyukai anda. Yang tak saya sukai itu statistik, matematik, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan hitung-hitungan."

Kini ia tersenyum. Efeknya hebat, melihat seseorang yang jarang tersenyum memberikan kita sebuah senyuman. "Apa ada yang lucu, sensei?" tanyaku heran. Setelah terperangah sebelumnya.

"Kau yang lucu. Sepanjang hidup kita memerlukan hitung-hitungan. Kau tidak suka itu, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana hidupmu sampai sekarang."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Hidup saya tidak penuh rumus matematika, sensei. Apalagi statistik. Bahkan skripsi saya menggunakan kualitatif. Tidak ada hitung-hitungan. Jadi rumus-rumus itu tak terlalu berguna."

"Tapi statistik ini berguna untuk melengkapi kredit kuliahmu." Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lagi. Menunggu penyangkalan dan kembali tersenyum karena bahuku yang terkulai lemas.

"Anda benar. Setidaknya saya akan bertahan untuk kali ini." Aku membungkukkan badan dan berjalan lunglai mendahuluinya.

"Em, Haruno?" Aku kembali berbalik padanya. "Sampai jumpa selasa depan." Setelah mengangguk, aku kembali meneruskan langkah.

Aku bersumpah mendengar ia tertawa setelahnya.

* * *

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. Just this story._

* * *

 _Hal terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan adalah SALING PERCAYA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **(Sasuke)**

Aku biasanya selalu bersikap dewasa, sungguh. Tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam hatiku untuk membatasi segala gerak geriknya karena aku tahu pasti ia akan membencinya. Tak kupungkiri, bangga rasanya memiliki seseorang seperti dia disisiku, begitu cantik, begitu berkarakter, begitu sulit ditebak. Terlepas dari itu semua, begitu sulit untuk tak di dekap erat-erat.

Aku mencintainya, sangat, mungkin sejak pertama melihatnya. Seolah benang merah memang sudah mengikat kami sejak dulu.

Aku tak ingin melepasnya, tak akan pernah. Tidak kecuali Tuhan mengambil salah satu dari kami atau jika ia sendiri yang ingin lepas dariku, untuk yang kedua mungkin masih diragukan. Rasanya semakin sulit membendung perasaan ini, semakin lama terasa semakin besar dan menyesakkan dada, apalagi ia tak pernah mengatakannya, pernyataan yang sudah sering kali aku utarakan di depan hidungnya. Pernyataan bahwa ia juga mencintaiku.

Seseorang yang lebih mencintailah yang akan lebih menderita.

Hal inilah yang membuatku akhirnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia masih keberatan dengan pernikahan kami yang dimulai dengan cara tak mengenakkan. Walaupun aku yakin sekali bahwa ia cukup menyukaiku, ciuman, pelukkan, semua sentuhan yang aku-kami bagi, tak lagi pernah ia lemparkan begitu saja. Ia mulai menerimanya, kehadiranku dan semua sentuhan itu. Tapi sampai batas apa ia bisa menerimanya, perasaanku terlalu besar hingga sakit rasanya menyadari bahwa rasa yang ia punya hanyalah sebatas suka yang bisa berubah kapan saja. Begitu rapuh, terlalu lemah untuk meyakinkan hatiku.

Lalu pada hari itu, ketika aku menjemputnya lebih cepat dari jam pulang kuliahnya, keraguan itu membuatku menggeleng tak percaya, merasa dangkal karena sebuah perasaan asing yang menyerang. Aku tak pernah seperti ini, biasanya saat seorang wanita ingin pergi dari hidupku pun akan kulepaskan mereka dengan senyum tulus dan jabatan bersahabat. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang pernah menguasai hatiku seperti dia.

Tuhan, kenapa kau biarkan aku jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti dia.

"Sasuke, Sasuke bangun! Kau tidak takut terlambat apa?"

Cahaya menyilaukan menusuk mataku yang baru terbuka. Tirai putih bersih yang seharusnya menutupi jendela yang memenuhi satu sisi tembok kamar sudah tersibak sepenuhnya. Secara reflek kuangkat salah satu lenganku menutupi mata, menghindari sinar matahari pagi yang hangat.

Hampir tertidur lagi, kurasakan seseorang naik ke atas ranjang di sebelah kananku. Belum sempat menoleh, lenganku yang tadi menutupi mata ditariknya. Cahaya kali ini tak langsung menusuk mata. Ia duduk menutupinya, menyisakan berkas-berkas terang di sekitar tubuhnya, membuatnya tampak tak nyata dan seindah malaikat berbalut kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih bersih.

Aku tersenyum menatapi siluet tubuhnya di balik kemeja, baru menyadari bahwa ia kini sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Membawa ketidaksadaran dan kantuk sirna dalam sekejap.

"Apa tadi katamu?" tanyaku sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

Ia mundur satu langkah, mendongak dan mendengus kesal seperti biasa.

"Sudah jam delapan, kau bilang akan ada..."

"Meeting!"

Setengah berlari aku menuju kamar mandi, lupa kalau seharusnya membawa serta pakaianku seperti biasa.

"Sakura, tolong siapkan pakaianku ya," Tidak ada jawaban dari luar untuk beberapa saat, aku mengangkat bahu, melanjutkan ritual mandi lebih cepat dari biasa. Saat selesai, aku melangkah keluar dan mendapati setelan kerja sudah tersedia diatas ranjang yang telah dirapikan.

Senyum tak lepas dari bibirku setelah itu, apalagi saat keluar kamar dan mendapati ia sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mengolesi selai cokelat pada roti bakar dan memberikannya padaku.

Kami makan dalam diam. Diam yang indah.

"Hati-hati," katanya pelan sambil menyandarkan bahu di daun pintu. Aku baru selesai memakai sepatu dan bermaksud membuka pintu.

Aku tersenyum, mendekat padanya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening, membuat wajahnya bersemu seketika.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat."

Ia mengernyit tak suka. "Lagi?"

"Hn, kau tahu aku tak bisa mengelak. Cobalah untuk makan tepat waktu walau seserius apapun kau mengerjakan skripsimu."

"Kau juga, err, jangan biasakan makan makanan cepat saji," aku terkekeh dan mengusap kepalanya, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Aku pergi," Kemudian sebelum melajukan mobil. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Aku tak menunggu jawabannya seperti biasa, aku hanya ingin meyakinkannya lagi dan lagi, dan setidaknya perasaanku selalu sedikit lebih lega saat sudah mengatakannya.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali seharian di rumah dan melanjutkan skripsiku di kursi santai di samping kolam renang, namun bukannya konsentrasi malah perasaan kosong yang kudapat. Rumah tanpa kehadiran Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, sekali bernyanyi-nyanyi untuk melepas rasa bosan, gema suaraku sendiri semakin mematenkan kesendirianku. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kampus pada jam kosong seperti ini yang biasanya kusambut dengan senang hati, jika Sasuke ada di rumah. Tapi Sasuke tampaknya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, ia jarang ada di rumah bahkan di hari libur sekalipun, kalaupun di rumah itu sudah tengah malam dan dengan wajah lelah. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan ini.

Suasana hatikupun agak lebih buruk dari biasanya, ada ketakutan tersendiri sejak malam itu. Di satu malam ketika ia pulang terlambat, aku mencium bau parfum lembut pada kemejanya. Tak seperti biasa, pertanyaan tak keluar dari bibirku. Rasanya tak siap jika harus menerima jawaban darinya. Bagaimana jika ia...nah kan, aku mulai resah lagi. Aku tahu tak seharusnya terlalu risau seperti ini. ia mencintaiku, ia bilang ia mencintaiku, ia benar-benar mencintaiku kan? Iya kan?

Tapi kenapa aku masih ragu seperti ini?

Aku tak pernah membalas pernyataannya, belum. Sejujurnya aku takut, takut jika ia akan merasa tak ada tantangannya lagi berada disisiku saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya, sepenuh hatiku, sampai pada taraf yang menakutkan diriku sendiri.

Kenapa aku harus seperti ini hanya karena seorang pria?

Kenapa suamiku harus begitu, begitu sangat mempesona seperti itu?

Kenapa...

"Haruno?"

Suara berat itu menyentak lamunanku, membawaku kembali pada kesadaran dimana kini aku sedang berada. Suara itu agak terlalu membuat suasana hatiku yang tadinya buruk berubah menjadi waspada. Suara yang familiar, suara yang sangat lelaki, sangat rendah, sangat...ANEH.

ANEH

Kenapa juga seorang dosen harus repot-repot menghampiri salah satu mahasiswanya yang banyak tingkah seperti aku, yang bisa di bilang tak terlalu rajin-rajin amat dan biasa-biasa saja.

Aku mendongak, mendapati Neji sensei sedang tersenyum sembari duduk di salah satu kursi di hadapanku. Aku mau tak mau membalas senyumannya walau kuyakini pasti tampak aneh dan canggung sekali.

"sensei," sapaku singkat lalu fokus kembali pada laptop yang sejak tadi kuabaikan karena melamunkan suamiku yang tampan.

"Sedang kosong?" Suaranya kembali membuatku lagi-lagi mendongak menatapnya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang mengunjungi perpustakaan menatap penuh penilaian pada kami berdua. Aku yakin mereka sedang mencari bahan baru untuk kolom gosip di sela-sela rutinitas pelajaran yang melelahkan otak.

Sayang sekali tak ada yang perlu digosipkan disini, aku tak ingin menjadi bahan pembicaraan siapapun kapanpun dan dimanapun, apalagi sampai dikaitkan dengan pria selain suamiku, termasuk dengan pria yang ini, si pria most wanted of the year di kampus ini.

"Kosong," aku mengangguk sopan.

"Tak biasanya kau berada di kampus pada jam kosong," Aku meringis, mengabaikan pertanyaan darimana sensei tahu aku tak pernah datang saat jam kosong? Dan malah berkata "Sedang ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan skripsi."

Sejujurnya memang banyak jam kosong di semester akhir ini, malah kalau bisa disimpulkan penuh dengan jam kosong. Hanya tinggal tiga mata kuliah wajib yang belum kuikuti semester-semester lalu termasuk statistik, di tambah dua mata kuliah yang ingin aku perbaiki. Jadi sambil menunggu nilai itu keluar akhir semester ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan skripsiku yang bab satu dan duanya sudah disetujui oleh dosen pembimbing. Jadi aku akan bisa lulus tepat waktu seperti tujuan awal.

"Sakura," aku kembali melihat padanya, rasanya Neji sensei agak tertarik padaku kan? Aku bukan geer lho, dia biasanya agak terlalu cuek dengan mahasiswi lain. Tapi lihatlah, padaku ia selalu ingin memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Ya, sensei?"

"Statistik, apa kau yakin kau bisa lulus?"

Random. Pertanyaannya membuatku tanpa sadar berdecak

"sensei, jangan menakuti saya seperti itu, saya sudah berusaha keras lho,"

Ia terkekeh, buku-buku di hadapannya berjudul hampir sama semua, STATISTIK. Iuh

"Berusaha juga kalau kau tidak suka materinya, bagaimana mau lulus."

Aku menghela napas, "Yah, saya rasa saya bisa menahannya, saya akan lulus sensei, HARUS," Kalau tidak aku akan malu setengah mati pada suamiku, lagipula aku ingin cepat-cepat bekerja dan menikmati uang hasil keringatku sendiri, tambahku di dalam hati.

.

Baiklah, sekarang aku tambah yakin kalau dosen muda ini tertarik padaku. Lihat, kenapa juga seharian ini ia selalu berada di dekatku, dan lagi kenapa juga dia harus tampan dan mencolok seperti ini. orang-orang kan jadi semakin penasaran dan bertanya-tanya. Nanti kalau ada gosip macam-macam bagaimana? Kalau Sasuke tahu bagaimana, aku bisa habis di marahi olehnya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa Sasuke akan marah ya?

Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya. Setidaknya dia pasti akan mengomel sepanjang hari. Pasti lucu sekali melihatnya uring-uringan.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Ya?"

Pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba membuat langkahku terhenti. Tidak mungkin dia mau mengantarku kan, yang benar saja.

"Cukup jauh," Jawabku defensif, kalau aku bilang begini kan dia pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengantarku.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alis. "Sejauh apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Di Azabu, distrik Minato ," Jawabku jujur, Yah Azabu cukup luas. Rasanya tidak masalah memberitahu sedikit informasi. Lagipula jawabanku yang setengah-setengah seharusnya dapat membuat orang menyerah untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah

"Benarkah? Kita satu arah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau naik mobilku saja."

"Ah tidak, tidak mau merepotkan. Lagipula masih ada tempat yang harus saya kunjungi."

"Sekalian aku antar kalau begitu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Pria ini seperti jelmaan Sasuke dengan fisik yang berbeda, pemaksa dan tak kenal kata penolakkan.

Aku yang tadinya canggung sekarang malah merasa semakin serba salah. Dosen muda ini sama sekali tidak peduli lingkungan sekitar, dan aku semakin merasa heran dengan hubungan kami yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi harus pakai acara antar-mengantar. Mataku sejak tadi melirik sana sini, mencari jalan keluar lain untuk menghindar agar tak semakin terperosok pada kebohongan yang hampir tak meyakinkan lagi ini.

Ehem, aku berdehem canggung.

"Tak usah sensei, sungguh. Saya benar-benar ada keperluan lain," Takut-takut aku melirik ke samping. Ia sudah berhenti melangkah. Aku secara reflek mengikuti gerakkannya.

Ia sedang tersenyum, membuatku makin merasa serba salah. Jadi aku putuskan membalas senyumannya, lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin lain kali."

Tidak

Mulutku terbuka hendak menjawab.

"Tidak ada lain kali."

Suara itu

Sasuke, entah sejak kapan berada di sini, berdiri sambil bersedekap tenang menatap kami sembari menopangkan bahunya pada salah satu pohon di pinggir jalanan kampus, tampak tampan dan luar biasa menarik perhatian. Jantungku mulai berdebar keras saat melihatnya.

"Kau, kenapa kau kemari?"

Aku menatap penuh tanya pada dosen di sebelahku, lalu mencoba meminta jawaban pada Sasuke, yang terasa percuma karena saat ini ia sedang tidak menatap kearahku.

Oke, mereka sudah kenal.

Itu fakta yang bisa aku simpulkan saat ini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, menarik sebelah tanganku untuk kemudian menyeretku menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi tak jauh dari tempat kami berada tadi.

Sasuke tidak marah. Tapi benar-benar marah. Tanganku yang di genggamnya mulai terasa benar-benar sakit, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk sekedar memberitahukan itu padanya. Padahal aku tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, padahal aku sudah tak ingin bertengkar lagi dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau menyakitinya."

Neji sensei menghadang, terus terang saja perkataannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Genggaman Sasuke malah semakin keras, sekeras ekspresinya saat ini. Aku meringis tanpa kentara. Aku tahu Sasuke akan bersikap posesif perihal pria yang mencoba mendekatiku, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa dia akan sembarangan menyimpulkan seperti ini. Aku sudah cukup mengenalnya untuk tahu bahwa aku menjadi salah satu objek kemarahannya saat ini.

"Terserah aku mau melakukan apa padanya, sebaiknya kau minggir sekarang juga, Hyuga."

Tapi Neji sensei sama sekali tak beranjak.

"Siapa kau, punya hak apa memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

"sensei, saya mohon. Saya akan ikut dengannya," ujarku setengah memohon.

Neji sensei menatapku penuh tanya. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menepi dan memberikan jalan. Sasuke tak mengambil waktu lama, masih menyeretku dan memastikanku masuk ke mobil sebelum ia sendiri melakukannya. Mobil kami keluar dari pelataran parkir dengan suara decitan ban yang keras dan kilometer yang tidak ingin aku perhatikan lebih teliti.

.

Rasanya menyakitkan sekali diperlakukan begini oleh orang yang sudah seharian aku rindukan. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa sepanjang perjalanan, tidak juga saat kami sudah sampai di rumah. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi lebih lama daripada biasanya.

Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, tampak segar dan bersih dengan celana selutut cokelat muda dan t-shirt putih, aku masih duduk di atas ranjang dengan ekspresi yang sama, datar. Pergelangan tanganku masih memerah karena genggamannya tadi, rambutku berantakkan karena aku mengacak-acaknya sendiri sejak tadi saat menunggunya mandi.

"Mau kemana?" aku menghadang langkahnya saat ia ingin keluar kamar, masalah seperti ini lebih baik diselesaikan secepat mungkin agar tidak berlarut-larut dan semakin parah.

Ia menatapku dingin. Tak pernah sama sekali ia menatapku seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak, walau kami sudah sering bertengkar sebelumnya.

"Kita harus bicara," ucapku lagi, penuh penekanan

"Dengar..."

"Tidak, kau yang dengar," potongku tajam. "Aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun sampai harus membuatmu memperlakukanku seperti ini."

Ia tersenyum sinis, membuatku mundur satu langkah darinya. Tapi aku memantapkan hati, tak ingin terintimidasi oleh sikapnya yang langka ini.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau, mengabaikanku," gumamku pelan, namun masih dapat didengar olehnya.

Ia menatapku datar. "Nona Sakura, aku tidak tahu kau begitu haus perhatian."

"Hanya darimu."

Ia mendengus.

"Kulihat tidak begitu, kau tampak bersenang-senang tadi, aku tak pernah tahu kau begitu gampang dibuat senang."

Aku mengurut kening. Pembelaan diri seperti apa yang harus aku berikan padanya.

"Aku, tidak gampang dibuat senang."

"Jadi si Hyuga ini spesial ya, menyenangkan istriku yang tidak gampang dibuat senang," ujarnya sarkatis.

Aku menepi dari jalannya. Rasanya untuk saat ini percuma mengatakan apapun padanya, hanya menambah sakit hati dan menumpuk luka. Aku tak ingin lagi bertengkar dengannya, sungguh.

"Pergilah," ia tercenung untuk beberapa saat. "Kau sedang tidak ingin mendengarkanku," lanjutku

Ia mendekat dan meremas kedua bahuku, "Kau menyukainya?"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris, "Kau serius menanyakan itu padaku?"

"Jawab saja," Katanya tidak sabar.

Aku menggigit bibir. Akankah hal yang ingin aku katakan ini mengubah keadaan. Aku akan mencoba, walau tidak berhasil nantinya, setidaknya aku akan merasa lega karena telah melakukannya.

Aku mendongak menatapnya lurus. Tatapannya yang menuduh sempat membuatku gentar. Tapi aku bertahan pada posisi itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, hanya mencintaimu."

Jadi tolong jangan ragukan aku, tambahku di dalam hati.

"Jangan bersikap dingin padaku, jangan pergi kemanapun," Bibirku bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat yang terasa begitu lama bagiku. Jantungku berdetak menyakitkan saat ia mendekat dan menarikku ke arah ranjang, membaringkan tubuhku di bawahnya. Aku sudah akan siap jika ia ingin aku menyerahkan diri seutuhnya padanya ketika aku menatap matanya. Ada keinginan penguasaan di sana, kemarahan dan tatapan yang masih menuduh. Tidak ada kasih sayang dan kelembutan yang biasanya tampak, apalagi sebuah senyuman.

Aku terisak, dan isakkanku berkembang menjadi tangisan tanpa suara saat ia mulai mencumbu tubuhku. Aku takut, takut ia tanpa sengaja akan menyakitiku nantinya. Dan aku merasa tidak berharga sama sekali karena perlakuannya ini.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Salah satu lengannya yang menelusup ke dalam pakaianku tadi membuat aku tersentak, membuat perhatiannya kembali pada wajahku yang kini penuh air mata.

Ia mengernyit lagi. Aku memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan sakit hatiku karena diperlakukan begini oleh suami yang begitu kucintai.

"Aku ingin mengambil semuanya Sakura, keseluruhan dirimu."

"Lakukan saja... jika itu bisa membuatmu ah yakin dengan perasaanku," ujarku tersendat-sendat.

Lengannya semakin berani mengusap punggungku.

"Apa kau membenciku saat ini?"

Aku menatapnya kaget, suaranya terdengar murung.

"Tidak, aku. Tidak membencimu sama sekali," Tapi aku takut Sasuke.

Ia beranjak menjauh setelah merapikan kembali pakaianku yang sedikit terbuka di sana sini.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kalimat cinta jika kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."

Aku ikut berdiri. Merasa mati rasa karena tidak dipercayai. Padahal butuh begitu banyak keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi pria ini mengatakan apa? Tidak bersungguh-sungguh?

"Apa aku tidak terdengar sungguh-sungguh? Apa kau tak juga mengenalku Sasuke? Aku selalu sungguh-sungguh dengan semuanya, itulah kenapa butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengungkapkannya padamu, dan yang kudapat hanya keraguan tanpa alasan!"

Dia membuka mulutnya, tapi aku belum selesai.

"Aku merindukanmu sepanjang hari, sepanjang waktu yang kau habiskan untuk bekerja. Aku merasa kesepian di rumah, makanya aku pergi ke kampus untuk menghabiskan waktu dalam keramaian. Aku masih saja merindukanmu di sana,."

Hanya terdengar isakkanku di rumah yang luas itu, dan suara napas Sasuke yang tersentak.

"Lalu...lalu Neji sensei datang, mengajakku mengobrol, mendekatiku sedemikian rupa, namun yang kupikirkan hanya kau, betapa aku ingin melihatmu. Kau tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku saat kau datang. Sampai aku melihat matamu yang tampak marah juga padaku. Padahal aku tak melakukan apa-apa, brengsek kau!"

"Kau mau pergi? Pergi saja sana!"

Aku mendorong dadanya. Semakin marah karena dengan mudahnya dia menangkap kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menarik tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya.

Kami terdiam lumayan lama. Lalu ia mulai bersuara.

"Maaf, maaf Sakura."

* * *

( **Sasuke)**

Aku sering menghadapi kemarahannya, lebih sering lagi bertengkar dan berselisih pendapat dengannya. Hal seperti itu sudah lumrah di rumah tangga kami yang belum seumur jagung ini. Sejauh ini, pertengkaran biasa kami selalu dapat diselesaikan dengan saling menurunkan ego masing-masing.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia menangis, tanpa henti selama bermenit-menit yang panjang di dalam dekapanku. Aku tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun, takut ia kembali mencoba melepaskan diri dan pergi menjauh dariku.

Tadi, ketika ia mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya diiringi air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, aku berharap ia melakukannya sambil memukulku berkali-kali. Bodoh sekali aku tak melihat itu di matanya, aku membutakan hatiku untuk sesaat karena kemarahanku melihat Hyuga yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum seperti tadi.

Hyuga Neji

Sejak kapan dia ada disini? Di Konoha?

Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia adalah mahasiswa dengan image yang hampir menyerupai diriku sendiri, aku dan dia selalu berada setara di mata semua orang. Namun ia lebih picik, lebih pemaksa dan egois, di lain sisi, lebih dapat membaur dan mengambil hati semua orang yang kami kenal. Tidak seperti aku yang selalu tampak menjaga jarak.

Saat melihatnya tadi, tampak tertarik dan akrab berjalan bersama Sakura, aku tak memikirkan hal lain kecuali membawa istriku menjauh darinya secepat mungkin. Aku memahaminya, seperti memahami diriku sendiri. Kami memiliki ketertarikan yang sama pada gadis seperti Sakura, menemukan Sakura seperti mendapat sesuatu yang sudah kami cari seumur hidup, dan kami bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah. Dia pasti akan sangat keras kepala nantinya, aku yakin tadi bukanlah kali terakhir ia mencoba mendekati Sakura.

Aku mengeratkan dekapanku di tubuh Sakura, membawanya kembali berbaring di ranjang kami. Ketenangan yang sudah susah payah ia dapat tadi sedikit terusik, mengingat apa yang aku lakukan padanya tadi disini. Aku mengelus kepalanya, mencoba menenangkannya, dan memenangkan kepercayaannya lagi, tidak ada diantara kami yang mencoba berbicara. Kali ini kami terdiam sepenuhnya, tapi diam yang nyaman. Perlahan, dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, kurasakan ia membalas dekapanku.

Ah, terima kasih Tuhan

.

Rasanya baru sebentar tertidur ketika aku membuka mata dan menyadari hari sudah berganti pagi, aku menunduk, tersenyum mendapati Sakura masih tertidur dalam dekapanku. Sungguh hari yang dimulai dengan indah apabila perutku tak berbunyi dan menunjukkan efek karena meninggalkan makan malam kemarin. Pelan, dengan sangat hati-hati kulepaskan dekapannya di pinggangku. Memandangi dan mengecup dahinya sebentar sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

Aku sedang mencoba menyiapkan sarapan sebisa mungkin ketika mendengar teriakkannya dari dalam kamar. Membuatku takut dan berlari secepat mungkin mencarinya.

Kamar mandi di kamar kami terkunci, aku yakin dari sanalah asal suaranya tadi. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang kukepalkan jari-jariku dan mencoba memanggilnya.

"Sakura apa yang..."

Pintu terbuka dari dalam, dia keluar sambil memegangi sekeliling lehernya. Wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, memerah seketika saat melihatku. Ia berjalan sambil mengentak-entak ke arah cermin. Aku mengikuti.

Aku masih belum dapat menyimpulkan apa-apa sampai ia menjauhkan jari-jarinya dari leher. Ada beberapa bekas kemerahan disana, lebih banyak lagi berjajar menuju dada. Mataku melebar, tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu kan, aku tidak mungkin sehebat itu kan.

Dia melotot garang pada pantulan diriku di cermin. Lebih kesal lagi melihat sebuah seringaian yang tercetak begitu saja di bibirku.

"Oh, kau menyeringai. Dasar menyebalkan," Tuduhnya

Oh ayolah Sakura, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan.

"Itu, karya seni yang luar biasa."

"Karya seni kepalamu!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, pura-pura acuh. Padahal senangnya luar biasa.

"Aku ada jam kuliah hari ini," rengeknya. "apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cari pakaian yang menutupi leher, atau pakai scarf saja, gampang kan."

Ia kembali melotot. Aku mundur waspada.

"Ini gara-gara kau, hei jangan lari kau!"

Mana mungkin aku tidak lari kan. Dia mengejarku sambil mengacungkan tongkat baseball. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kepalaku bocor atau tulang retak.

"Hei, kemari kau SASUKE!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reviews, favorites and alerts. Ure my oxygen. Ure rock!**

 **Let me know what u think after read this chapter.**

 **p.s: Save Her sepertinya agak lama. Saya terkena semacam writer block #duh**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I only own this story_

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

"-gaya baru heh Sakura?"

Karin berkomentar sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku di dalam kelas.

"Dingin sekali hari ini," kataku beralasan, menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh kaus tipis berleher tinggi yang menyembul di balik kemeja yang sama-sama berwarna hitam pekat.

"Memang dingin," Ia mengangguk. "Tapi biasanya kau lebih suka jaket dibanding pelampis dalam seperti itu."

"Hn, sedang tidak ingin pakai jaket," Jawabku sembari mengeluarkan buku catatan dari dalam tas dan berpura-pura membaca.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kau terlihat agak pendiam hari ini."

"Aku baik, tak pernah sebaik ini," aku tak berani mengangkat kepala dan membalas tatapan Karin, dia terlalu mengenalku untuk dapat menebak bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Untungnya mataku sudah tidak bengkak lagi, es sudah pasti berperan penting atas itu.

"Dan kau mengurai rambutmu."

"Ya, eh ya begitulah ha ha."

Idiot Sakura

Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau teriakan semuanya.

Rasanya tak mungkin lagi menutupinya, Karin telah menarik buku yang sejak tadi pura-pura aku baca. Untuk melarikan diri dari dalam kelaspun juga mustahil, Neji sensei memasuki kelas dengan Ino yang mengekor di belakangnya. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin gadis itu masih bisa berjalan santai seperti itu sedangkan ia nyaris terlambat.

"Kita akan membicarakannya lagi nanti Sakura, oh dan kau tidak akan bisa mengelak kali ini," sial.

Karin tersenyum puas melihatku yang kelabakan sendiri. Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya penuh tanya seraya menempati salah satu kursi kosong nomor dua dari belakang, tepat di depanku. Tidak seperti saat mata kuliah yang lain, tempat duduk di bagian depan selalu penuh lebih dulu saat jam kuliah Neji sensei. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mau menarik perhatian pria semenarik Neji sensei. Ya, hampir semua perempuan tertarik. Hampir, kecuali aku yang sudah bersuami, dan Ino, dan Karin, yang sedang dekat dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa jurusan musik.

Statistik tetap menjadi pelajaran paling menyebalkan. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menguap selama pelajaran berlangsung, dan juga berusaha keras untuk tak membalas tatapan Neji sensei yang sering tertuju padaku, bukan Ino yang duduk di depanku, bukan juga Karin yang berada di sebelahku, tapi aku. Aku yakin dia melihat ke arahku, 99,99 persen yakin. Kenapa bukan seratus persen? Karena 99,99 lebih terdengar meyakinkan daripada seratus.

"Neji sensei melihat ke arah sini terus kau tahu?" Ino berbisik. Tubuhnya masih menghadap ke depan. Aku menghentikan dialog hatiku dan berpura-pura memasang raut wajah serius, seperti biasa di pelajaran statistik.

"Mungkin dia tertarik padamu," aku mendengar Ino mendengus.

"Kau tahu dia tertarik padamu," sahut Ino masih dalam bisikan. Aku melirik pada Karin yang juga memasang raut wajah serius. Tapi hanya butuh satu lirikan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia juga mendengarkan percakapan aku dan Ino. Dan lirikan itu baru saja dilakukannya.

"Bukan satu dua orang yang tertarik padaku," kataku dengan nada suara angkuh. Sebenarnya aku ingin terbahak setelah mengatakan hal itu, tapi situasi sekarang jauh dari kata memungkinkan. Aku tak mau mencari masalah lagi dengan dosen kami yang super keren.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi narsis begitu?" Karin akhirnya menanggapi. Aku memberi cengiran genit –hanya padanya- sebelum menjawab.

"Sejak...baru saja," kali ini Karin yang mendengus.

Percakapan kami terhenti karena Neji sensei mulai membagi mahasiswa menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas berikutnya, makalah baru. Aku memutar bola mataku sembari berdiri dan berjalan ke arah rekan-rekan kelompokku yang lain. Ino dan Karin berjalan ke arah yang berbeda, bergabung dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing.

Hal yang paling membuatku waspada adalah tatapan Neji sensei yang lagi-lagi terarah padaku, hampir sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan tatapannya, juga tatapan beberapa mahasiswi yang tak sengaja menangkap gerak-gerik aneh dari dosen berperawakan tinggi itu. Aku mencoba menjadi pihak yang yang terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

Secara keseluruhan, hari ini berjalan dengan baik. Aku berhasil menghindar dari Neji sensei tiap kali pria itu berjalan mengarah padaku. Aku tahu menghindar hanya akan berguna sementara, menunda sesuatu yang seharusnya aku selesaikan dengan cepat. Neji sensei jelas tertarik padaku, dan itu buruk sekali. Aku tak mau menghadapi situasi canggung lainnya dengan pria itu, menyembunyikan pernikahanku saja mulai terasa sulit akhir-akhir ini. Bukan karena orang-orang yang mulai curiga, tapi karena lidahku sendiri yang terasa gatal untuk mengatakan pada dunia.

Aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau aku adalah istri dari Sasuke, pria paling tampan sedunia, lebih tampan dari Neji sensei yang mereka puja-puja. Aku yakin sekali pasti banyak wanita di luar sana yang mencoba menggoda Sasuke, dan aku ingin mereka tercengang setelah tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah milikku, suamiku. Aku rasa aku sudah mulai gila karena terlalu posesif padanya.

Sasuke tak menjemputku hari ini. Itu artinya dia sedang berada di perusahaannya dan sedang tenggelam dalam berbagai dokumen yang banyaknya sangat malas aku bayangkan. Aku memanggil taksi, melambaikan tangan pada Karin dan Ino yang masih betah berada di kampus. Sedangkan aku? Lebih suka jika harus menatap raut wajah terkejut Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, membayangkan mata Sasuke yang membulat nanti saat melihatku berkunjung ke kantornya.

Tepat jam tiga sore taksi berhenti di gedung dua puluh lima tingkat itu. Seingatku Sasuke pernah berkata bahwa ruangannya berada di tingkat ke dua puluh tiga. Aku tersenyum pada resepsionis yang langsung membungkuk hormat begitu melihatku, membuat dahiku berkerut karena heran. Apalagi di tambah karyawan lain yang sedang lewat dan menyempatkan diri berhenti untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti sang resepsionis. Mereka jelas mengenalku, padahal tidak semua dari mereka ada di pesta kejutan untuk Sasuke waktu itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Uchiha Sasuke," kataku dengan raut wajah ramah –terpaksa ramah. Pikiranku masih mengelana tentang keanehan yang sedang terjadi.

Resepsionis itu berdehem halus sebelum berbicara. "Beliau ada di atas nyonya, di ruangannya."

"Apakah dia tak sedang sibuk atau semacamnya?" Karena rasanya aneh dapat bertemu tanpa menunggu sang CEO yang super sibuk.

"Beliau sedang ada tamu sebenarnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memintaku menunggu?"

"Karena CEO pernah berkata kapanpun anda datang berkunjung, dia ingin anda langsung diantar ke ruangannya," aku tercenung seketika. Kapanpun katanya? Wah, Sasuke pasti sudah membaca novel-novelku. Pria itu bukan tipe romantis seperti ini. Aku merasakan wajahku menghangat, juga hatiku.

"Aku pergi sendiri saja, lantai dua-tiga kan?" resepsionis itu mengangguk. Aku tersenyum tipis, tapi tulus kali ini, dan sedikit tersipu. Aku melangkah sedikit terlalu cepat ke arah Lift, sedikit terlalu tidak sabar menunggu pintu lift terbuka, sedikit tidak sabar menunggu jalan lift yang baru mencapai angka lima. Aku tersenyum di dalam lift yang hanya ada diriku saja, merasa malu sendiri setelah itu. Pintu lift terbuka di angka empat belas, dan senyumku pudar seketika.

"Sakura?" Orang yang sejak tadi tidak sabar untuk kutemui itu terlihat kaget. Aku melirik pada wanita yang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, melirik pada bibir wanita itu yang tadi menempel pada pipi suamiku yang tampan. Aku menutup mata, menelan ludahku dengan susah payah, masih berdiri kaku di tempat semula.

Pintu lift hampir tertutup, dan Sasuke mengulurkan lengannya, membuat pintu kembali terbuka. Sasuke melangkah ke dalam lift, diikuti wanita tadi. Aku merasakan matanya yang tidak lepas dariku dan aku tidak peduli. Hal yang paling penting sekarang adalah menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dari mulut. Ya begitu, bagus begitu. Aku harus tenang, harus tetap pada jalurnya. Ya Tuhan, aku tak ingin berteriak-teriak marah seperti istri cemburuan yang tidak kenal tempat.

"Sakura," Sasuke menggenggam jemari kiriku, yang kubalas dengan tatapan menuduh dan senyum sinis. Baru kemarin dia marah besar karena aku berjalan bersama Neji sensei, hanya berjalan tanpa kontak fisik sedikitpun. Dan lihatlah sekarang apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

Aku tahu seharusnya bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum cemburu buta seperti ini. Tapi sama seperti cinta, cemburu juga datang begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya, sungguh. Hal ini bahkan membuatku sebal pada diri sendiri, terlebih pada Sasuke dan wanita genit yang tadi, tadi menempelkan bibirnya di...

Aku menarik napas lagi, mengeluarkannya lagi dari mulut. Kenapa lantai dua-tiga jauh sekali?

Tepat setelah itu pintu lift terbuka. Aku menarik tanganku yang tadi berada dalam genggaman Sasuke, berjalan mendahului semua orang –dua orang itu. Suara _high heels_ di belakangku membuatku semakin berang.

Aku berhenti melangkah, mengerjap sekali sebelum berbalik dan menatap bergantian dua pasang mata yang berlainan ekspresi itu. Ada senyum kemenangan di bibir wanita itu.

"Aku pulang saja," Sasuke menangkap satu lenganku.

"Tidak," katanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku...kurasa aku sedikit pusing," kataku beralasan.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama," sahutnya tegas.

"Tidak tidak. Kau pasti masih banyak pekerjaan, mengingat kau yang selalu pulang larut belakangan ini," raut terkejut menghiasi wajah putih Sasuke. Tentu saja dia dapat memahami dengan baik sedikit nada sindiran dalam kalimatku.

"Kita benar-benar harus pulang bersama," suaranya semakin tegas. Matanya beralih pada wanita yang masih setia berdiri di tempat semula, memerhatikan percakapan kami sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengusir? Aku sudah terlalu kalut untuk dapat memerhatikan sekitar lagi.

Wanita itu berdecak kesal, namun masih dengan gaya menggoda. Dia berbalik setelah gagal mencoba mencium pipi Sasuke, lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, aku pasti sudah gila," gumamku tanpa sadar, setelah membayangkan menjambak rambut wanita itu sampai putus. Aku menurut saja saat Sasuke menarik tanganku menuju ruangannya. Tidak mendengarkan apa yang pria itu perintahkan pada sekretarisnya yang untungnya laki-laki.

Dia menutup pintu dari dalam, melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. Aku hanya berdiri saja, diam dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, oke? Dia memang seperti itu pada setiap orang," kata Sasuke saat sudah berhenti mondar-mandir. Dia menatapku dengan raut frustrasi.

"Demi Tuhan, katakan sesuatu Sakura!" serunya saat aku tidak juga berbicara.

"Dia mencium semua pria, itu maksudmu?" Aku tahu tawaku terdengar sinis. Aku tahu, tapi tidak dapat menahannya.

"Hampir semua pria," Sasuke membenarkan.

"Semua pria yang diciumnya, apa diam saja sepertimu?"

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Aku tidak diam saja," saat bingun Sasuke menjadi begitu agamis. Pikirku absurd.

"Oh benarkah?" Aku menyipitkan mata padanya, lalu meringis. "Aku benci sekali padamu Sasuke."

Sasuke memegang kedua bahuku.

"Tidak, kau tidak membenciku. Kau mencintaiku," napasnya terdengar tak yakin. "Kau baru mengatakannya kemarin, demi Tuhan!"

Aku menggeleng. Air mataku jatuh satu dua tetes. "Aku membencimu," isakan menyebalkan itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sasuke menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, kau mencintaiku," katanya buru-buru. Tak tahu siapa yang perlu ia yakinkan sebenarnya.

Aku mulai sesegukan. "Jangan pernah..." perkataanku tertahan isakanku sendiri.

"Jangan pernah apa?" tanyanya gusar. Satu lengannya mengusap-usap punggungku.

"Jangan pernah membiarkan wanita lain menyentuhmu lagi, tidak seujung kukupun, tidak seujung rambutpun. Kalau kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu, apalagi jika kau yang menyentuh mereka. Aku akan membunuh wanita itu, dan mengurungmu di dalam kamar dengan kaki yang diberi pemberat. Aku akan memberimu makanan kucing setiap hari sampai kau tua," aku tahu aku meracau. Tapi aku tak dapat memikirkan yang lebih baik dari itu. Aku pikir Sasuke akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun ternyata ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menjawab dengan serius.

"Aku bersumpah, lakukan semaumu asal jangan berhenti mencintaiku." Pada akhirnya, akulah yang terbahak. Terisak tapi terbahak. Sasuke memandangiku dengan raut bingung.

* * *

 **(Sasuke)**

Aku tak bisa memercayai penglihatanku sendiri. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir. Tentu saja hal seperti ini semakin membuatku takut dibanding saat ia melihat Rien mencium pipiku tadi. Ya Tuhan, aku tak pernah merasakan kaget seperti tadi seumur hidupku. Seperti dipermainkan, pintu lift terbuka tepat ketika Rien menyorongkan tubuhnya padaku.

"Sakura..." aku melepaskan dekapanku dari tubuhnya, menarik sapu tangan dari saku celanaku dan mengusap pipinya yang penuh dengan air mata. Dia masih sesenggukan, tapi tidak memprotes apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

Aku menunggunya berbicara, apa saja. Bahkan jika itu ancaman seperti tadi, atau caci maki, atau apapun daripada dia diam dan terus berurai air mata. Tawanya terhenti, tangisannya juga, sapu tanganku berada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Dia berjalan menuju sofa di tengah ruangan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana, dalam posisi duduk tegap. Aku mengikuti, duduk di sebelahnya dengan posisi menyamping agar terus bisa menatap beragam ekspresi yang akan ia perlihatkan.

"Sakura..."

"Siapa dia?" potong Sakura dengan suara datar. Aku meringis. Sakura tidak pernah berbicara sedatar itu padaku sebelumnya.

"Salah satu model perusahaan," kataku hati-hati. Dia mengangguk.

"Mantan pacarmu yang lain?"

"Bukan!" seruku cepat. Dia mengangguk lagi. Aku mendapati kilat penasaran dari matanya, tapi dia terlihat ragu untuk bertanya lagi.

"Aku..."dia terdiam lagi. Aku menahan napas. Rasanya seperti menunggu vonis mati. "Aku pernah mencium bau parfum wanita dari kemejamu, sepulang kau kerja. Apa itu dia? atau wanitamu yang lain?"

"Tak ada wanita lain. Wanitaku hanya kau, Uchiha Sakura," kataku dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Dia terlihat muram saat menatapku.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan belum menjadi wanita. Aku kira kau mulai bosan menungguku siap untukmu dan mencari wanita lain."

Aku menghela napas dengan lebih tenang sekarang. Dia mungkin marah, tapi rasa gusar lebih mendominasi. Itu artinya dia juga takut kehilanganku seperti aku yang takut kehilangan dirinya. Aku menahan diri untuk tak menyeringai senang.

"Dengar," kataku seraya memegangi bahunya, lagi. "Aku tak akan pernah bosan denganmu. Mana mungkin aku bisa bosan dengan istriku yang emosional, galak, tidak bisa masak, dan cantik sepertimu?"

Dia melotot sambil menepis dua lenganku. "Kau mau cari mati ya?"

"Tak usah cari mati juga aku sudah hampir mati tadi," kataku serius.

Dia berdecak. "Jadi, bau parfum siapa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya."

Dia mendengus. "Kapan terakhir kali kau berciuman?"

"Terakhir kali tadi pagi," wajahnya memucat. "Aku dicium tongkat baseball, yang sudah menjadi abu sekarang," aku mengulum senyum melihat bahunya yang turun dengan lega. Lalu matanya melebar.

"Kau membakarnya?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tak bisa mengambil resiko mendapat ciuman lain selain dari bibirmu," kataku pura-pura serius, dan ternyata aku salah bicara. Wajahnya menggelap.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Kau baru saja mendapat ciuman di pipi tadi, belum sampai lima belas menit yang lalu," katanya dengan nada menyindir.

"Kalau begitu hapus ciuman itu," aku menyorongkan pipiku yang dicium Rien tadi, mengharapkan ciuman manis dari istriku yang cantik. Tapi malah usapan kasar sapu tanganku sendiri yang aku dapatkan.

"Menjijikan. Aku tak akan menyentuh pipi kirimu selama satu bulan."

"Apa?" aku melotot kaget.

"Setiap kali wanita lain menyentuh bagian tubuhmu, aku tak akan menyentuhnya selama satu bulan," dia terlihat puas dengan keputusannya. Tapi aku tidak.

"Bagaimana dengan ibuku?"

"Itu pengecualian. Keluarga tidak termasuk," katanya santai. Aku mengangguk, itu tidak terlalu sulit. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, tak banyak orang yang berani menyentuhku.

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu Hyuga Neji lagi," perkataanku membuat matanya menyipit.

"Dia dosenku."

"Pindah kuliah saja kalau begitu."

"Tidak mungkin. Kau sendiri yang pernah bilang kalau tak akan ada yang menerimaku di tahun terakhir, apalagi di tengah semester," sialnya, dia benar. Aku berdecak kesal.

"Ambil kuliah dengan dosen lain."

Dia menggeleng. "Sudah terlambat."

"Kenapa sulit sekali menjauhkanmu dari satu orang!" aku berseru kesal.

"Sejak kapan kalian kenal?" potongnya, mengabaikan seruan kekanakkanku

"Sejak kuliah," dia mengangguk.

"Kalian pasti saingan berat," aku tidak bisa membantah yang itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus aku katakan padanya, pada Sakura agar ia berhati-hati dengan si Hyuga itu.

"Dia tertarik padamu, aku sudah bisa menebaknya," Sakura mengangguk. Sepertinya dia sudah memahami hal tersebut. "Kami memiliki semacam selera yang sama dengan wanita. Kami belum pernah terlalu serius memang, itulah masalahnya. Tapi kau istriku, orang yang aku pilih untuk mendampingiku seumur hidup..."

"Kita dijodohkan, kalau-kalau kau lupa," aku melotot. Dia mempersilahkanku melanjutkan perkataanku yang sempat ia potong.

"...Aku mencintaimu, dan kemungkinan besar dia juga. Dia bukan orang yang mudah dihindari Sakura. Dia pantang menyerah dan luar biasa keras kepala, juga pemaksa..."

"Seperti seseorang," Sakura mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk tanda V. Sudut-sudut bibirnya naik sedikit.

"Dia akan terus-terusan mendekatimu sampai kau memerhatikannya, sampai kau juga menyukainya. Dia orang seperti itu," aku menjadi gusar setelah perkataanku sendiri. Neji selalu berhasil membuatku sedikit kehilangan kesabaran.

Sakura tidak terlihat terganggu dengan kenyataan itu, dia malah tersenyum dengan kepercayaan diri yang mengherankan. Aku menggeleng bingung, lagi. Istriku benar-benar orang yang menarik.

"Aku juga keras kepala Sasuke. Lebih keras kepala dibanding siapapun. Kau tak perlu takut aku akan jatuh cinta padanya karena aku sudah dengan keras kepala jatuh cinta padamu." Hanya dengan kalimat itu kekhawatiranku tadi sirna. Ya, Sakura mencintaiku, dan dia percaya padaku. Sudah seharusnya aku juga lebih memercayainya sekarang. Dia mencintaiku, kenyataan itu saja sudah menjadi harga mati. Tak ada celah untuk Neji masuk di tengah-tengah kami.

Aku tersenyum seraya menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapanku, lagi. Ya, tak ada celah untuk seorangpun merusak kebahagiaan ini.

* * *

 ** _Typos are my best friend. I'm sorry for that._**

 _ **And Thanks for reviews, favorites and alerts. You're all my vitamin. You rock! All of you.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think about this chapter.**_

 _ **Gyuya0206**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I only own this story._

* * *

.

.

.

Dedicated for my beloved readers

No Lemon.

If you don't like this story, fandom, characters

or me?

Please, leave this page without drama.

Take it easy

.

.

.

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **(Sakura)**

Aku sudah merencanakan apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu dengan Neji _sensei_. Aku sudah berencana untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah menikah, dan suami yang kumaksud adalah pria yang pernah menempuh perguruan tinggi bersama dengannya, Uchiha sasuke. Aku bahkan sengaja datang ke kampus disaat tak ada mata kuliah yang harus kuikuti, sedangkan buku-buku yang harus kudapatkan di perpustakaan tak lagi begitu berguna.

Sasuke sudah meminta seseorang membelikan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang akan kujadikan referensi untuk skripsiku. Dan buku itu tiba tadi pagi.

Jadi sebenarnya tak ada alasan lain untuk datang ke kampus hari ini kecuali untuk bertemu dengan dosen statistikku yang –sialnya- tak kutemukan dimanapun. Bahkan di ruangannya.

Aku heran, kenapa semua hal selalu berjalan seperti ini? Hal-hal yang benar-benar ingin aku temui sulit sekali untuk ditemukan. Kemarin referensi, yang akhirnya dengan baik hati dibantu oleh Sasuke. Sekarang Neji _sensei_ , yang akan membuatku –aku tak mau membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika tahu aku akan menemui Neji _sensei_ di luar jam kuliah.

Sasuke tak terlalu pencemburu. Setidaknya dengan pria selain Neji _sensei_ ia cukup bersikap lunak. Tapi jika sudah tentang Neji _sensei_ , ia jadi begitu pemaksa dan protektif. Aku tak terlalu menyalahkannya, disaat aku sendiri bersikap panas tiap kali seorang wanita cantik mendekatinya. Sial sekali, produk perusahaannya harus selalu membuatnya langsung ataupun tak langsung terhubung dengan para model cantik sekelas internasional.

Aku menggeleng dengan pemikiranku yang mulai melenceng kemana-mana dan akhirnya –akhirnya menemukan Neji _sensei_ yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di salah satu taman kampus.

Astaga! Bahkan di antara para mahasiswa muda metroseksual, Neji sensei terlihat begitu mencolok. Kulitnya yang terlihat terang karena disinari matahari tampak bersih dan mahal. Lengan kemeja putihnya dilipat hingga ke siku. Sedikit tampak tonjolan otot-otot lengannya yang menumpu buku tebal yang ia baca.

Yah, dia memang tampan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengakui hal itu. Mataku masih normal.

Tapi bagiku ia hanya tampan. Tak ada debaran aneh yang menyertai pendapatku seperti saat aku melihat Sasuke. Neji _sensei_ yang tampan –syukurnya- tak membuatku jatuh cinta.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena jatuh cinta pada suamiku sendiri dan menghindari segala macam drama yang menyayat hati seperti pada cerita-cerita romans picisan. Ayolah, kisah cinta seperti itu hanya bagus di novel saja. Tak akan membantu jika aku harus mengalaminya secara nyata.

Ya Tuhan, terima kasih.

Aku mendekati Neji _sensei_. Berjalan ditegap-tegapan seraya menahan diri untuk tak memberi pelototan pada para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berbisik-bisik ketika aku lewat. Kisah tentang banyaknya mahasiswi yang telah menyatakan cinta dengan Neji _sensei_ dan ditolak sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kampus ini.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya bahkan sebelum aku sampai di hadapannya.

Dan senyumannya membuat bisik-bisik di sekitar kami terdengar semakin ramai.

Oh, ayolah.

"Selamat siang, _sensei_."

Neji _sensei_ tersenyum. Sangat tipis. "Selamat siang, Sakura?" ia terlihat heran, dan memberikan nada tanya di ujung sapaanya. Tentu saja, aku tak pernah dengan sengaja menyapanya di luar jam kuliah. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya disaat aku menghindarinya setiap waktu?

"Ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda," aku menempatkan diri di sebelahnya. "tentang Uchiha Sasuke." rahangnya tampak mengeras. "Dia mengirim salam untuk anda omong-omong," maaf Sasuke. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan semacam ini. Lagipula Neji _sensei_ tak pernah benar-benar mengajakku kencan. Aku tak mungkin langsung mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Itu akan membuatku mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Dia mengirim salam untukku?" pria itu nyaris menyemburkan pertanyaan itu. Ia tampak tidak percaya dengan perkataanku. Tentu saja ketidakpercayaannya memang benar. Aku baru saja berbohong.

Dan aku mengangguk mantap membenarkan kebohonganku sendiri. Kuharap wajahku tak memerah atau semacamnya. Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong. Sasuke bahkan bisa menangkap kebohonganku hanya dengan satu kali lirik.

"Kau berbohong," tuh kan. Sudah kubilang.

Aku menanggapinya dengan satu kedikan bahu dan kata ambigu khas Sasuke ketika sedang kesal. "Hn."

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya Neji _sensei_. "Kau jelas ingin aku membicarakan sesuatu tentangnya." Tatapan pria itu menyelidik. "Kalian sedang berkencan?"

Aku tahu pria ini cerdas. Tapi tak mungkin secerdas ini. Ia hampir menebak dengan benar. Setidaknya ia terlihat sangat yakin aku dan Sasuke memiliki suatu hubungan. Tentu saja pernikahan adalah hal yang besar. Dan kenyataan bahwa Uchiha dan Haruno grup merahasiakan sesuatu seperti itu sangat sulit untuk diterima akal.

Aku juga masih tak percaya Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan seluruh keluarga untuk sementara waktu menutupi pernikahan kami sampai kami benar-benar siap menjadi sorotan media. Beberapa media memang telah menangkap kebersamaan kami, tapi Uchiha grup yang berkuasa juga berhasil membungkam media-media tersebut dengan janji yang cukup menggiurkan.

Mereka akan menjadi yang pertama untuk mewawancarai kami begitu kami siap nanti.

Dan itu sudah berarti buruk.

Sasuke merengut tiap kali membicarakan hal itu. Dia benci menjadi sorotan media massa. Begitu juga aku. Kami bukan selebritis. Kami hanya anak-anak yang kebetulan lahir di keluarga kaya. Itu saja.

"Kau melamun," suara Neji _sensei_ membuatku tersentak. Pria itu tampak menunggu jawabanku.

Aku menghela napas pelan-pelan dan menatap ke arahnya. "Kami menikah."

Perkataanku tak mendapatkan reaksi kaget seperti yang sudah aku duga. Ia hanya berjengit dan membuang muka.

"Anda sudah tahu?" ya, kenyataan bahwa ia tidak kaget adalah bahwa ia sudah tahu.

"Aku menduganya," tatapannya kembali padaku. "Aku mendengar beberapa selentingan kabar tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah menikah secara tertutup." Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum masam. "Aku tahu kabar itu kemungkinan besar memang benar. Melakukan semua hal secara tertutup dan rahasia memang sudah menjadi gayanya."

Aku tak tahu apa aku yang salah tanggap atau mereka memang terdengar begitu mengenal satu sama lain. Sasuke dan orang ini.

"Jadi kenapa anda tak langsung menebaknya tadi?"

Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum masam. "Kau tahu jawabannya, Sakura." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ya, aku tahu. Ia bergeser mendekat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. "Kau tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu, kan?" Bisiknya di telingaku. "Kau menyadari pendekatan yang aku lakukan." Ia menjauh dan berdiri.

"Well, setidaknya dia pria yang baik. Sasuke itu," katanya lagi. "Walau ia sedikit berpikiran sempit." Ia berbalik dan bermaksud meninggalkanku setelah pengakuan terang-terangannya. Bisikan di sekitar kami kembali terdengar seperti dengungan nyamuk di pagi hari.

" _Sensei?_ " aku tak tahu kenapa aku memanggilnya lagi ketika ia terlihat sudah menyerah untuk mendekatiku. _Well_ , setidaknya dia menyiratkan hal itu. Jadi, dia menyerah kan? Oh Tuhan, tak mungkin ia sekeren itu!

Dia kembali berbalik dan dengan sabar menungguku berbicara. "Tak adakah kemungkinan untuk kalian berteman?" tanyaku.

"Siapa? Aku dan Uchiha?"aku mengangguk. Dia menggeleng dan menatapku aneh. "Setelah kupikirkan, kurasa itu mustahil terjadi." Lalu ia kembali melangkah menjauh. Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Mereka ini, seperti anak-anak kecil yang merajuk.

.

.

.

"Teman? Aku dan Hyuga?" Sasuke memberiku tatapan aneh. Persis seperti yang diberikan oleh Neji _sensei_ tadi siang ketika aku menanyakan hal yang sama. "Sakura, kurasa kau sudah lupa siapa yang membuat kita bertengkar hebat waktu itu." sambungnya.

"Kau," kataku.

Dia melotot. "Dia, sebenarnya." Ia mengoreksi. "Kau yakin kepalamu tak terbentur sesuatu?"

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Kurasa aku baru saja akan membenturkannya dengan kepalamu."

Dia memberiku tatapan mengejek. "Pertemanan di antara kami mustahil terjadi." Katanya.

"Kenapa?" desakku. "Karena kalian selalu bersaing?" aku menggeleng keras kepala. "Kalian bisa bersaing sambil berteman."

"Dia itu berpikiran sempit." Katanya datar. Tawaku menyembur begitu saja.

"Lihat, kalian memang cocok." Kataku geli. "Kalian bahkan memiliki gambaran yang sama terhadap satu sama lain."

"Aku mau mandi," ujarnya datar.

Ia melepaskan dasinya seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku mengekorinya dan merengut ketika ia menutup pintu kamar mandi tepat di depan hidungku. Suara _shower_ yang menyala membuatku menyerah untuk sementara waktu. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil membaca salah satu novel yang belum sempat aku baca selama pengerjaan skripsi berminggu-minggu ini.

Bukan berarti skripsiku sudah selesai.

Aku menoleh berkali-kali ke pintu kamar mandi dan kembali merengut saat ia tak juga keluar dari sana. Tapi begitu ia muncul, aku menyesali keputusanku untuk menunggunya di kamar. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna putih, yang aku yakin tak ada lampisan lain dibalik benda itu. Rambutnya masih lembab dan acak-acakan.

Astaga! Dia seksi.

Aku menahan diri untuk tak berlari terbirit-birit ketika ia berjalan mendekat. Lengannya memegang handuk kecil berwarna biru tua yang ia gosokan secara terus menerus pada rambutnya.

Ia menempatkan diri di sebelahku, dan menyeringai.

"Tak perlu terlalu terpana seperti itu, Sakura." Katanya dalam seringaian.

Aku menggeleng dan merutuki diri sendiri. "Aku tidak –terpana."

Seringaiannya berkembang menjadi senyum mengejek. "Oh ya?"

"Kenakan pakaianmu, Sasuke."

"Kenapa?" ia memasang raut wajah malas-malasan. "Aku suka begini."

"Oh, yang benar saja," aku memutar mata dan menyilangkan kakiku. Novel yang tadi aku baca sudah tergeletak di sisi lain tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Dia menaikan satu alisnya dan kembali menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin bertindak adil." Katanya.

"Adil?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku sudah melihat hampir semuanya waktu itu," tatapannya turun ke sekujur tubuhku yang tertutup piyama dan kembali pada mataku setelah itu. Wajahku terasa panas. Aku menahan diri untuk tak menunduk dan melihat apakah ada satu kancing yang tak dikaitkan di pakaianku. "Aku bahkan masih mengingat rasanya." Ia menambahkan. "Aku mengingatnya di jemariku, juga mulut."

"Tutup –mulutmu."

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Kau akan terus menolakku seperti ini?" desisnya di wajahku.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "tapi aku..." apapun yang ingin kukatakan tak akan pernah selesai. Ia membungkamku dengan ciumannya. Tak memberikanku jeda untuk mendorong tubuhnya yang kuat. Matanya tertutup rapat. Dan tangannya yang tak menahan belakang leherku mulai bergerak kemana-mana.

Aku melenguh. Tanganku yang tadi tak memberi peran aktif mulai terangkat dan mengalung di bahunya, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lembab, menahan agar ia tak menghentikan apa yang sedang kami lakukan ini. Dan ia memang jelas tak akan menghentikannya. Aku juga tahu kalau ia telah mencapai batasnya.

Ini sangat indah. Wangi sabun dan shampo yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya menambah kesan sensual, membuatku tak bisa menolak godaannya. Aku mengeksplorasi, membuka mulutku dan mengaitkan lidah kami. Aku mengambil sebanyak yang ia berikan. Dan menikmatinya dengan rakus seolah tak ada esok hari.

Lalu ia menjauhkan kepalanya. Gerakan satu tangannya terhenti di kancing keempat piyamaku. Suara napas kami terdengar keras di ruangan luas ini, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa kami telah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan dia yang berada di atasku.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya padanya yang meringis. Suaraku serak dan terdengar seperti sedang menggoda.

"Sakura, apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelumnya?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa ia harus menanyakan itu disaat-saat seperti ini?

"Apa?" kali ini ada nada jengkel dalam suaraku.

"Kau bilang _tidak, tapi aku.._ " dia mengulangi apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya, dan itulah yang akhirnya membuatku mengerang.

"Takut?" timpalnya resah. Aku tahu ia tak akan memaksa jika aku takut. Ia akan berusaha dan terus menggoda sampai rasa takutku memudar. Tapi ini bukan takut. Demi Tuhan, aku malah berharap kalau aku takut.

"Aku sedang datang bulan." Ujarku setelah menghela napas.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menimpaku. Wajahnya terbenam di lekukan leherku. Ia bernapas keras untuk beberapa detik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "Aku kira itu masih satu atau dua hari lagi," ia mendesah.

"Maaf."aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.

"Tidak, bukan salahmu," tapi aku merasakan ia menggigit pelan kulit di lekukan leherku. Napas kami masih terdengar keras. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia masih bertahan di posisi ini dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Aku tak tahu dengannya, tapi ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Bukan karena berat tubuhnya, bukan. Tapi karena aku merasakan hasratku bertambah besar setiap detiknya.

"Aku rasa aku pembuat dosa di kehidupanku sebelumnya," gumamnya.

Aku mengelus rambutnya yang lembab. Dan aku menyadari bahwa tanganku bergetar. "Apa aku harus mengajakmu berbicara?"

"Tidak, jangan melakukan apa-apa," katanya serak. "Aku sedang mencoba menenangkan tubuhku."

Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan tawa. Kurasa dia tak akan menghargainya jika aku tertawa. "Ini tak akan berhasil. " kataku. "Kurasa kau harus mandi lagi. Air dingin."

"Oh diamlah," desisnya. "Sekarang aku membayangkan mandi bersamamu."

Aku menghela napas keras-keras. "Kau berat," kataku akhirnya. "Bisa kau minggir sebentar?"

"Baiklah," katanya setelah terdiam sebentar. Ia melompat berdiri dan memungut handuk kecilnya dari lantai –yang pasti jatuh ketika kami bercumbu tadi- sebelum melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kamar mandi, lagi. Aku menenangkan napasku sendiri, mengancingkan kembali piyamaku, lalu keluar dari kamar sambil membawa novel yang tadi terlupakan.

* * *

 **(Sasuke)**

Ya, kurasa aku adalah pendosa di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Kalau tak begitu, kenapa setelah empat hari berlalu dan tamu bulanan Sakura pergi kakak lelakiku satu-satunya memilih untuk pulang ke rumah? Ya, aku senang ia pulang, tentu saja. Setelah sekian lama.

Tapi ia memilih waktu yang buruk untuk melakukannya.

Sakura sendiri tampaknya hanya menahan tawa melihat reaksiku yang nyaris frustrasi ketika telepon pemberitahuan itu datang pagi ini. Kami telah merencanakan hal-hal besar untuk nanti malam, dan rencana-rencana itu sudah pasti gagal total.

Acara keluarga seperti itu tak akan selesai dengan cepat.

Seandainya saja aku memiliki waktu luang seharian, dan Sakura tak perlu menemui dosen pembimbing, tentu kami akan menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama di tempat tidur dan melakukan kegiatan yang –terkutuklah- belum pernah kami lakukan sebelumnya. Jika kepercayaan kami yang tak meninggi setiap waktu, aku pasti akan mulai takut Sakura akan meminta pembatalan pernikahan.

Tapi Sakura mencintaiku, dan aku mencintainya.

Itu saja cukup untuk membuatku yakin tak akan ada yang namanya pembatalan pernikahan di rumah tangga kami.

Pukul delapan tepat kami berkendara menuju kampus Sakura. Aku setidaknya sudah mencuri dua kali ciuman panas dan empat kecupan kilat setiap kali ada kesempatan. Sakura mengomel, tapi bukan karena ciuman itu melainkan karena ia harus merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya berkali-kali karena ulah tangan kami sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bertanya tentang Itachi-nii, kakakku?" tanyaku ketika kami dalam perjalanan.

"Aku kira itu sesuatu yang tabu untuk disebut-sebut dalam keluarga kalian," ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu kau memiliki kakak laki-laki saja dari hasil pencarian di internet."

"Maaf," ujarku pelan. "Aku seharusnya menceritakan tentangnya padamu."

"Kau akan menceritakannya padaku?" ia bertanya. "Kurasa ini masih belum terlambat."

Aku sengaja mengangkat satu alisku tinggi-tinggi. "Kau jadi sedikit lebih pengertian."

Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan hal besar," katanya dan tertawa.

Aku mengangguk dan tak bisa menahan senyumku ketika melihat dan mendengar tawanya.

"Dia kakak laki-lakiku satu-satunya, seseorang yang menjadi panutan di masa-masa kecilku dulu," aku memulai. Sakura menyandar miring di bangkunya. Tatapannya penuh pengertian.

"Kau harus tahu, Sakura. Setelah ayahku, dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang benar-benar aku hormati." Lanjutku. "Negara memiliki pahlawan yang tak bisa dilupakan. Tapi pahlawan pribadiku hanyalah kakakku seorang."

Ia terkekeh. "Seperti apa dia ini?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku menemukan fotonya di internet ketika ia masih berumur delapan belas tahun." Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Beda usia kalian lima tahun kan? Itu artinya ia sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun sekarang ini. Wow!"

"Wow?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Ya, wow. Apa kau tak tahu, Sasuke? Pria dewasa itu –seksi. Semakin dewasa semakin seksi."

"Apa kita harus kembali ke rumah?" ancamku.

Dia kembali tertawa. "Oh, yang benar saja." katanya sambil memutar mata. "Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku."

Aku mendengus dan membuang muka, mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Sasuke!"

"Baik, baik," astaga. Sejak kapan aku jadi penurut seperti ini. "Dari segi penampilan dia mirip denganku," Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi kami memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang," aku melirik pada Sakura sebelum kembali menatap ke jalanan di depan kami. "Jika aku seperti ayahku, dia adalah versi laki-laki dari ibuku."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi dia tampan, ramah, menyenangkan, banyak teman..."

"...dan tidak logis," potongku jengkel. Selain sebagai panutan, Itachi bukan orang yang ingin kujadikan saingan dalam hal apapun. Mendengar Sakura memujinya secara langsung seperti itu membuatku sedikit –yah- lebih banyak dari sedikit, cemburu.

"Tidak logis karena dia kawin lari?" Sakura menggeleng, memasang raut yang membuatku semakin jengkel. "Itu namanya romantis, Sasuke."

"Itu namanya bodoh." Aku menyahut tegas. "Usia delapan belas, tak memiliki apa-apa selain ambisi konyol untuk bebas berekspresi? Lalu menikah di usia sembilan belas tanpa didampingi keluarga. Dan hidup pas-pasan di pinggiran Skotlandia. Itu namanya bodoh, Sakura."

"Bodoh tapi tak membuat kalian para Uchiha menelantarkannya begitu saja," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sejak kapan kau mulai mencarinya? Mengingat kau sangat tahu bagaimana cara ia menjalani hidup selama ini."-dan sialnya Sakura benar.

Kami –orang tuaku dan aku berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Kami tak pernah menyebut nama Itachi lagi setelah satu tahun ia melarikan diri dari rumah. Tapi aku tahu, sama seperti aku, mereka mengirim orang-orang untuk mencari Itachi dan mengawasinya dari jauh. Aku tahu begitu saja. Karena kami Uchiha. Keluarga kami memiliki ikatan yang terlalu kuat hingga tak mungkin bisa mengabaikan satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya," kataku setelah terdiam dalam lamunanku sendiri. Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku harus tetap menyayanginya setelah ia meninggalkanku seperti itu." aku tersenyum masam. "Padahal dia kakak yang egois."

"Tapi dia kembali." Kata Sakura.

"Ya, tapi dia kembali." Aku mengulurkan satu tanganku dan membelai pipi Sakura. "Aku tak sabar untuk memperkenalkanmu padanya."

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihat putra kembarnya," kata Sakura, tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Aku ingin melihat versi kecil dari para Uchiha. Setidaknya aku akan melihat sedikit gambaran seperti apa kau dulu."

Aku menarik tanganku dan merengut. "Itu mengingatkanku tentang rencana kita nanti malam. Rencana yang sudah pasti gagal."

Sekarang lengannya yang terulur dan menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan satu telunjuknya.

"Kita masih punya banyak kesempatan," katanya. "Kau ingin punya anak berapa?"

Aku terkekeh dan berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa sebanyak apapun yang sanggup kau tahan." aku membayangkan bocah-bocah perempuan cantik berlarian di halaman rumah kami. Gadis-gadis kecil yang mirip Sakura. Tapi lalu aku berjengit. "Kurasa aku lebih memilih banyak anak laki-laki."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan harus melihat anak perempuanku yang tumbuh dewasa dan mengencani para pria berpikiran liar."

"Kau membicarakan tentang dirimu sendiri," ejeknya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya kita perlu membesarkan anak-anak lelaki seperti aku," ia mendengus. "yang tampan, kaya,..."

"...dan playboy, dan arogan, narsis, pemaksa, protektif, pencemburu," Sakura mendengus. "dan memiliki lebih dari selusin mantan pacar."

"Setidaknya pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta," aku membela diri. "dan tak ada manusia yang sempurna, Sakura."

Ia kembali mendengus. "Alasan klasik," sindirnya. "Pokoknya aku lebih memilih anak perempuan!"

"Tak masalah," kataku. "Kita hanya perlu memiliki semuanya. Banyak anak lebih baik."

Dia melotot. "Kau saja yang hamil sana."

"Kita bahkan belum pernah bercinta." Aku mengerang. "Ah sialan Itachi."

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu," aku hampir mengerem mendadak setelah mendengar ucapannya. Wajahnya memerah, dan ia segera menutup matanya setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura." Ia hanya mendengus sambil masih menutup matanya. Rona di wajahnya semakin terang.

.

.

.

Pekerjaanku memakan waktu yang lebih lama daripada biasanya. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan aku masih harus menghadiri berbagai rapat alot mengenai produk-produk tas terbaru. Sakura menelepon pukul empat sore tadi dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang dulu ke rumah orang tuanya dan berangkat bersama mereka ke kediaman Uchiha.

Aku melirik jam tanganku berkali-kali, memberi lirikan tajam berkali-kali pada dua manajer yang seperti telah bekerjasama untuk memperpanjang rapat. Aku tahu mereka tak salah. Mereka tak tahu bahwa salah satu pewaris Uchiha baru saja datang dari luar negeri dan saat ini aku begitu ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

Dan karena seharian sudah tak bertemu dengan Sakura, maka kejengkelan itu bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Tas model pertama akan diluncurkan bulan ini," kataku memotong debat tak berkesudahan para manajer. "Harga yang ditawarkan akan sepuluh persen lebih mahal dari produk sebelumnya," tambahku lebih tegas. Beberapa orang yang sudah terlihat kelelahan dan bosan tampak menghela napas lega.

"Tapi direktur..."

"Metode pemasaran masih menggunakan cara-cara sebelumnya," aku memberi tatapan tajam pada salah satu manajer yang masih ingin membantah. "Aku rasa cara lama masih menjadi hal terbaik yang bisa kita gunakan saat ini," anggukan terlihat di sekitarku. Aku sedikit terhibur karena tampaknya banyak yang ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan rapat ini sama seperti aku.

"Jadi, rapat selesai." Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh Akira –sekretarisku.

Aku membalas bungkukan Akira dengan anggukan cepat setelah kami telah berada di depan perusahaan. Aku mengendarai mobil sendiri dan langsung menuju kediaman Uchiha –rumah keluargaku.

Aku mempersiapkan diri sepanjang perjalanan, melafalkan kalimat sapaan yang akan aku berikan untuk Itachi-nii. Tapi begitu mobilku memasuki halaman rumah orang tuaku, semua hal yang aku persiapkan buyar seketika. Aku berlama-lama di dalam mobil, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk parkir, dan semakin bingung setiap detiknya.

Di tengah keresahan itu aku melihat Sakura keluar dari pintu depan dan menghampiri mobilku.

"Kau tertidur di mobil?" ia bertanya setelah aku menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang mesti aku lakukan saat bertemu dengannya," ungkapku terus terang. "Kami sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu."

Ia tampak maklum- "Ayo keluar. Kau bisa berpegangan padaku jika terlalu gugup." –tapi perkataannya jelas mengejek. Didorong hal itu aku keluar dari mobil dan berdiri jengkel di hadapannya.

"Jadi, sudah siap sekarang?"

Aku menarik pinggangnya, mencuri satu ciuman panas dan beberapa kecupan sebelum menggandeng lengannya untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Sekarang aku siap." Kataku dalam seringaian.

.

.

Kecanggungan yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi. Itachi-nii menyambutku dalam pelukan hangat. Persis seperti yang selalu aku ingat. Ia memperkenalkan istrinya –Kate- yang berkebangsaan Inggris.

Ibuku terlihat terisak bahagia dalam rangkulan ayah. Dan Sakura langsung bermain dengan dua anak laki-laki berparas sama berumur kisaran empat tahun, dua bocah kecil yang menatap Sakura dalam binar-binar terpesona. Ayah dan ibu Sakura tersenyum memerhatikan putrinya sendiri.

Demi melihat itu, aku sudah bisa membayangkan kehidupan kami ke depannya. Dengan anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari, mengubah rumah besar kami yang sepi menjadi lebih ceria.

Sakura berjalan mendekatiku sambil tersenyum. Raut wajahnya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Aku tahu wangi parfum siapa yang pernah menempel di pakaianmu waktu itu," bisiknya. "Itu milik ibumu." Ia mengecup pipiku secara kilat dan kembali berjalan mendekati si kembar yang menatapku tidak suka.

Aku menyeringai. Aku rasa aku bisa membawa Sakura ke kamar lamaku nanti. Yah, setidaknya setelah dua bocah laki-laki Uchiha itu tertidur.

Kurasa para orang dewasa akan memaklumi hal itu.

Bagaimanapun, kami masih pengantin baru.

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi, apa saya harus mengakhirinya di sini?

Ini hanya kisah ringan. Saya pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya kan? Menambah konflik akan terlalu terkesan memaksa menurut saya. Dan saya ga bisa membuat Neji menderita lebih lama. Saya terlalu cinta sama dia.

Itachi muncul! Terus terang saya sempat melupakan Itachi pada awalnya *kok bisa? Makanya saya bingung sendiri mau nyelipin dia dimana #ugh. Dan, ide pelarian ini muncul disaat-saat terakhir. Ya begitulah..

Anggaplah, ini hanya bayangan seorang _young lady_ tentang pernikahan masa depannya haha. Karena cerita penuh haru dan menyayat hati cuma bagus di novel aja. Seperti kata Sakura (Padahal ga bisa bikin cerita sedih).

Tapi mungkin saya akan mempertimbangkan semacam...epilog? gimana?

 **Thanks for reviews, favorites and alerts, and siders of course. And sorry for typos.**

 **Let me know what u think about this chapter**

Gyuya


	11. Epilog

_Disclaimer: I only own this story._

* * *

.

.

.

Dedicated for SasuSaku Lover.

 **No Lemon.**

If you don't like this story, fandom, characters

or me?

Please, leave this page without drama.

Take it easy.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

 **(Sakura)**

Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa ketika memerhatikan Sasuke yang terus-menerus merengut dan menyipitkan mata pada dua bocah kembar yang tak pernah lelah itu. Jonathan dan Jay. Putra kembar dari Itachi-nii, kakak Sasuke yang menikahi Kate –wanita yang berkebangsaan Inggris itu- tiba-tiba saja menjadi anak-anak dengan kepribadian dewasa yang menunjukkan secara terang-terangan ketidaksukaannya pada Sasuke.

Aku tak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Suamiku itu terbiasa disukai oleh orang-orang. Dan ia hampir tak pernah berada di situasi dimana perkataannya hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu. Tapi Jonathan, juga Jay jelas tak perlu berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan keberadaannya.

" _This' not your room,_ " desis Sasuke jengkel. " _move!_ " tekannya lagi.

Aku memutar mata dan menempatkan diri di sebelah pintu kamar sembari menyilangkan dua lengan di depan dada. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dalam hal ini. Sasuke tak mungkin menyakiti anak-anak itu. Ia hanya kesal. Dan hal itu beralasan.

Jonathan dan Jay telah menginap di rumah kami sejak dua hari yang lalu. Itu tak menjadi masalah. Aku tahu yang membuat Sasuke jengkel adalah kenyataan bahwa dua bocah kembar itu menjadikan kamar kami sebagai tempat favorit mereka. Itu masalahnya. Sasuke cukup terang-terangan dengan keinginannya saat melihatku. Begitupun aku terhadapnya. Ada waktu-waktu ketika aku begitu frustrasi dan ingin menariknya ke kamar lain di rumah ini.

Tapi dibanding Sasuke, aku lebih bisa menutupinya dengan baik, juga menahan diri. Lagipula, aku sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan si kembar ini.

" _Why_?" seru Jonathan dalam bahasa inggris. " _I like this room!_ "

" _Yeah_ ," Jay mengangguk, menyetujui. " _look at that stars!_ " ia menunjuk langit-langit kamar yang ditempeli stiker _glow in the dark_ bertema langit malam lengkap dengan bulan dan bintang. " _I want to be an astronaut. So this' the perfect room of mine._ "

"Jadilah astronot di tempat lain."

"Sasuke," aku menggeleng. "Mereka baru empat tahun."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke datar. "Untuk itulah aku ingin mereka tidur di kamar lain, Sakura."

"Mereka akan pulang besok." Aku kembali mencoba membujuk.

"Ya, tapi keinginanku tak bisa menunggu sampai besok, LAGI." Aku merasakan wajahku merona.

"Kau jadi pemarah." Sahutku pelan.

"Setelah semuanya, Sakura. Aku yakin semua laki-laki di dunia ini akan setuju denganku." Ia melempar tatapan jengkel pada Jonathan dan Jay yang mendengarkan percakapan kami dengan serius. Tapi dua anak itu sama sekali belum memahami bahasa Jepang.

Aku berjalan mendekat pada tiga pemilik mata kelam itu dan menempatkan diri di tengah ranjang secara menyamping. Mereka memerhatikanku dengan dua macam ekspresi yang berbeda. Si kembar terlihat tertarik untuk ikut berbaring bersamaku, sedangkan Sasuke nyaris mengeluarkan api dari kedua matanya.

"Ayo kita tidur," ujarku dan memejamkan mata. Tempat tidur berguncang beberapa kali, dan aku merasakan satu lengan besar memelukku dari belakang. Satu lengan kecil melingkar di leherku, dan lengan kecil lainnya mengapit kakiku.

Aku menghela napas.

Satu malam lagi dengan belitan-belitan yang tak bisa dilepaskan.

Sasuke di belakangku bernapas –sengaja bernapas keras. Ia menggerakkan lengannya yang memelukku semakin ke atas, terus ke atas.

"Sasuke," aku menahan lengannya dengan satu tangan. "Tidur."

Terdengar dengusan dari belakangku. "Aku sedang melakukannya."

"Bisakah aku memegang kata-katamu? Untuk tak melakukan apa-apa yang tak pantas selama berada di dekat anak-anak ini."

"Oke. Sial. Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa," desisnya. "Aku hanya akan tertidur seperti sedang hibernasi." Setelah itu tak ada lagi gerakan dari tangannya. Tapi dari napasnya yang keras, dan juga bibirnya yang menempel di belakang leherku, aku tahu bahwa ia tidak benar-benar tidur.

.

.

Aku sedang tertidur pulas ketika aku merasakan tubuhku diangkat dari tempat tidur. Lengan yang mendekapku terasa sangat kuat dan familier. Aku menguap lalu membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah rahang Sasuke yang berbayang-bayang terkena sinar lampu dari luar.

Ia berjalan tanpa sekalipun berhenti. Aku tak tahu ia akan membawaku kemana, tapi aku tahu apa yang menjadi tujuannya, apa yang akan –ingin- ia lakukan setelah ini. Dan detak jantungku menjadi kian keras dalam setiap langkah yang ia ayunkan.

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan berusaha mengenali apa saja yang kami lintasi. Kami sedang berada di tangga menuju lantai tiga. Aku berusaha berpikir di tengah keadaan mendebarkan ini, dan menarik napas keras ketika mengingat tempat apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke tuju.

"Sasuke..." ia menunduk dan menutup mulutku dengan bibirnya. Kami berada di tengah undakan tangga dan tak ada satupun dari kami yang benar-benar dapat berpikir logis saat ini. Begitu ia menciumku, semua hal jadi terasa lebih ringan, dan nakal.

"Kita akan menjadikan perpustakaan sebagai kamar tidur kita yang kedua." Katanya di bibirku. "Rak-rak besar akan kutambahkan, juga sofa-sofa nyaman yang pasti sangat berguna nantinya." Tambahnya penuh arti. Aku hanya melenguh ketika ia menurunkanku dan membiarkanku menapak di lantai. Lengannya melingkar di pinggang dan punggungku, dan terus bergerak.

Kami berciuman sangat lama, dan dalam. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata cinta dalam cumbuan kami, dan aku melakukan hal yang serupa.

Aku mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya dan membiarkannya menggendongku lagi ke tempat yang akan ia tuju. Aku akan membiarkan apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku setelah ini, karena aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti dia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Enam bulan kemudian..._

Aku duduk di antara orang-orang berpakaian sama, dan memasang raut sedatar yang kubisa. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kurasa aku bisa gila jika acara ini tak selesai dengan cepat. Mataku melirik tak kentara pada deretan wartawan yang berjejer beraturan di belakang podium, jelas sedang menatap langsung ke arahku. Hal itu sukses membuatku menjadi semakin gelisah.

Bagaimana jika riasanku luntur?

Bagaimana jika aku tersandung saat maju kedepan nantinya?

Bagaimana jika aku salah mengambil jalan?

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang dimulai dari kata _bagaimana_ , dan hal itu membuatku nyaris menangis karena gugup.

"Kau harus mengangkat kepalamu, Sakura." Bisik Ino yang duduk di belakangku.

" _Berikutnya kata sambutan dari lulusan terbaik tahun ini,_ " suara dari moderator membuatku lekas menatap ke depan, pada Karin yang terlihat hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya. " _Uzumaki Karin._ "

Aku tersenyum dengan tatapan yang mengikuti langkah percaya diri Karin hingga ke podium. Aku merasakan kebanggaan tersendiri pada sahabatku yang hiperaktif itu. Karin adalah wujud kecerdasan yang rendah hati.

" _Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini. Aku seharusnya memberikan kata pengantar resmi dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang memberiku semangat selama ini._ " mulai Karin.

" _Tapi kurasa aku tak perlu melakukan semua hal membosankan itu karena aku tahu kalian bisa melihatnya dalam senyumanku._ " Karin menyengir bukannya tersenyum. Tawa disekitar kami membuatku lebih relaks. " _Aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk belajar, dan terus terang saja aku cukup menyesalinya. Aku rasa kalian semua tahu kalau aku sepertinya terpaksa mengenakan kacamata ini seumur hidupku, padahal aku membencinya. Sedangkan minus di mataku sudah melampaui dari yang sanggup diatasi oleh kontak lens._ " Terdengar tawa lagi. Aku ikut tertawa bersama yang lainnya. Rasa gugupku sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Terima kasih untuk Karin.

" _Kacamata ini membuatku terlihat terpelajar. Aku tahu aku terpelajar, memang. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan setidaknya tiga panggilan kerja dari perusahaan yang bergengsi. Jadi, apakah hidupku sudah sempurna?_ " ia menggeleng. " _Aku tak akan menyebutnya sempurna. Semua hal membuatku semakin bingung dan resah. Orang-orang akan mulai menuntutku untuk menjadi sempurna mulai sekarang, dan itu tidak pernah berarti baik._ " Ia kembali menyengir.

" _Aku orang yang beruntung karena dihadiahi otak cerdas dari Tuhan, kata orang-orang. Bukan kataku._ " Tambahnya ceria. " _Aku justru berpikir bahwa aku beruntung karena memiliki dua sahabat yang tak pernah meninggalkanku disaat-saat tersulit dalam hidupku,_ " tatapan Karin beralih padaku, juga Ino. Orangtua Karin bercerai ketika ia kelas delapan, dan ia telah tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen mewah selama bertahun-tahun dari uang yang dikirimkan oleh kedua orangtuanya yang tinggal berjauhan.

"Aku ingin menangis," bisik Ino di belakangku. Ia bahkan sudah menangis ketika mengatakannya. Aku mengangguk pada Karin dengan mata yang juga telah basah.

" _Aku ikut bahagia karena mereka bisa membuka usaha yang mereka sukai,_ " Karin menatap Ino. " _Atau hidup dengan orang yang mereka sukai,_ " ia menatapku. " _Sedangkan aku masih bingung apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan hingga saat ini. Percayalah, hidup jadi sedikit menakutkan mulai hari ini._ " Ia menggeleng dan memberikan senyum ceria. " _Tapi aku masih memiliki mereka yang akan terus mendukungku._ " Tutupnya. Gadis yang duduk di sebelahku bahkan sudah tersedu-sedu. Begitupun dengan beberapa yang berjajar dengan tempat dudukku.

Pidato yang tidak biasa dari orang yang tidak biasa. Karin akan selalu menjadi orang yang luar biasa.

Tepuk tangan paling keras diterima Karin setelah pidatonya.

Acara mulai bergerak cepat, dan aku sudah tak merasa resah lagi. Ketika tiba giliranku menerima ijazah, para wartawan mulai bergerak cepat dan hampir tak terkendali. Pria-pria berjas hitam menghalangi mereka untuk tak berada terlalu dekat dengan panggungan.

"Aku benci wawancara," bisikku pada diri sendiri. Para reporter mulai menggila setelah wawancara ekslusifku dan Sasuke dua bulan lalu. Pernikahan kami sudah menjadi buah bibir yang tak berkesudahan. Sebagian kecil penggemar Sasuke yang baru aku ketahui sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun lalu mulai mencaciku di media sosial karena menganggap pernikahan kami sebagai pernikahan politik. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Karena Sasuke juga tidak peduli.

" _Aku mencintainya,_ " kata Sasuke di salah satu media resmi perusahaan. " _Aku harap kalian bisa setidaknya menghargai perasaanku dan menjaga perasaannya agar tak sampai terluka karena caci maki tak masuk akal itu._ "

Aku menangis saat membaca artikel tersebut. Dan hari-hari yang berlalu mengubah banyak caci maki menjadi pujian tak berkesudahan. Tapi bagiku, keduanya sama-sama menakutkan. Sasuke tersenyum saat aku mengatakannya, dan ia berbisik bahwa aku melebihi dari yang orang-orang bicarakan. Tangisanku menjadi semakin keras.

Karin dan Ino mendekatiku ketika acara resmi selesai. Kami berfoto bersama dan berbahagia bersama.

Satu!

Dua!

Tiga!

Tepat setelah teriakan Ino berhenti di angka tiga, semua lulusan melempar topi mereka ke udara. Nyanyian-nyanyian ceria terdengar di sekeliling kami. Orang-orang mulai bergabung dan memeluk keluarga mereka. Karin bergabung bersama keluargaku dan keluarga Ino. Karena ia telah menjadi putri dari dua keluarga ini.

Aku mencari dalam keramaian, dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya sambil mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Aku tertawa dan berlari tepat ke pelukannya. Suara-suara sorakan terdengar semakin keras. Saat Sasuke menunduk dan menempelkan bibir kami, aku tahu saat itulah semua caci maki yang tersisa akan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Selamat..." bisiknya, lalu kembali memelukku erat.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tahun selanjutnya._

 **(Sasuke)**

Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini seumur hidupku. Aku tak pernah merasa seperti akan mati sewaktu-waktu hanya karena mendengar seseorang berteriak seperti tadi. Ya Tuhan, aku benci ini. Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah membuat Sakura hamil lagi

"Berhenti panik, Sasuke," kata Sai enteng. Aku bahkan tak memiliki tenaga untuk memberinya pelototan tergarangku.

"Kau seperti kehilangan banyak darah," sambung Karin mengomentari wajahku yang mungkin sudah pucat pasi. Teman Sakura satu itu terlihat lebih tenang dibanding Ino yang berada dalam rangkulan Sai. Aku mengerutkan dahi dan kembali mengabaikan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan kuutarakan secara terang-terangan jika saja kami berada di situasi yang berbeda. Sejak kapan Sai dan Ino menjadi sedekat itu? Mereka bahkan baru mengenal satu bulan yang lalu.

Kedua orangtua kami sedang berada di luar kota ketika –entahlah– Sakura tiba-tiba saja akan melahirkan. Padahal jadwal melahirkannya masih satu minggu lagi, seharusnya. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju kemari.

"Inilah alasan kenapa kau diusir dari ruangan bersalin," kata Sai lagi. "Kau seperti orang yang akan melahirkan, bukan Sakura."

"Diam Sai," aku sengaja membentak. "Dia terlihat kesakitan sekali. Oh Tuhan!"

"Melahirkan memang sakit," sahut Karin.

"Kau tak mungkin tahu," kataku. Kakiku tak mau berhenti bergerak mondar-mandir. "Kau tak pernah melahirkan."

"Jadi kau pernah?"

Aku melirik Karin dengan jengkel.

"Tak bisakah mereka cepat sedikit?" kini tatapan jengkelku kuarahkan pada pintu yang tertutup. "Aku membayar mahal bukan untuk membuat Sakura kesakitan selama ini."

Ino mulai terisak.

"Berhenti menangis, Ino." Kata Karin jengah. "Kau akan membuat Si suami mati berdiri."

Kami menunggu setengah jam lagi sebelum dokter keluar dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Selamat tuan," kata wanita setengah baya itu. "Anak anda perempuan."

Aku merasa barusaja keluar dari ruang hampa udara.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" cecarku tak sabar. Dokter itu terlihat sabar dan memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Mereka berdua sehat, dan terlihat sangat kuat. Anda memiliki anak yang sangat cantik."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan cepat ke ruangan. Tanganku bergetar ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura dengan anak kami yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Sudah bersih dan memang terlihat sangat sehat.

"Halo, tukang panik," kata Sakura lirih.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan mengecup dahinya. "Maaf." Bisikku.

"Maaf?"

"Pasti sulit sekali bagimu."

"Tak sesulit itu kok," katanya geli. "Lihat dia. Cantik sekali." Aku melirik anak kami yang terlihat sangat kecil dan tak berdaya. Gadis kecil kami itu sedang tertidur pulas di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku tak mendengar tangisannya tadi." Kataku sembari menundukkan kepala dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala tanpa rambut itu.

"Oh, dia menangis kencang sekali," sahut Sakura. "Sepertinya ia kelelahan setelah melakukannya. Kau mau menggendongnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin sekali, tapi tanganku masih bergetar." Aku mengakui. Sakura terkekeh dan mengusap wajahku dengan jemarinya yang lembut. Aku menggenggam tangan itu. Tangan dari wanita yang kucintai.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya menghibur.

Aku menggeleng. Satu tetes airmata terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku tanpa terduga. Aku sendiri tak bisa menutupi rasa legaku setelah Sakura mengatakannya.

"Aku bisa kena serangan jantung jika kau mengalaminya lebih lama lagi."

Ia mendengus. "Ini baru anak pertama, Sasuke."

Aku kembali menggeleng. "Kurasa, aku tak sanggup kalau harus mengulanginya lagi."

Kini Sakura tertawa. Suara-suara dari luar menginterupsi obrolan kami. Ino dan Karin, juga Sai mengintip dari dinding kaca. Ino masih menangis seperti tadi, dan Sai masih merangkulnya, juga seperti tadi.

"Kau tahu kapan mereka mulai dekat?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

Sakura tampak mengerti. "Mereka sering menjadikan rumah kita sebagai tempat pertemuan ketika kau tidak di rumah."

Aku menatap tak percaya pada Sakura. "Dan kau baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang?" ia tersenyum dan mencubit pipiku. Aku ikut tersenyum, lalu menunduk dan mengecup bibirnya. "Beristirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah sekali."

Ia menggeleng. "Aku akan tidur setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Ino dan Karin." Katanya. Aku mengangguk dan kembali mengecup bibirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tahun selanjutnya. Lagi._

 **(Sakura)**

"Kau hamil, lagi?"

Aku melempar tatapan marah pada Sasuke. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya, dan sekarang ia menyalahkanku karena mengandung anak ketiga kami? Ok, aku jadi mudah emosi akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke hanya mengutarakan pendapatnya. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak terlihat keberatan. Aku bisa melihat kedut-kedut samar di sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau-kalau kau lupa Sasuke," kataku berang. "Ini semua salahmu."

"Tentu," akunya. "Jelas kau sedang hamil anakku!" ia terdiam sebentar. Sepertinya ia mulai memasuki sindrom itu lagi. Ketakutan karena aku akan melahirkan, lagi. Ia selalu mengatakan tak akan membuatku hamil lagi. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia benci ketika melihatku kesakitan saat melahirkan, dan ia mengatakannya sambil mengusap matanya yang basah oleh airmata yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Masalahnya, pada akhirnya dia selalu membuatku hamil lagi.

"Ya, ini anakmu," kataku dengan nada menyindir. "Kau tak mungkin lupa malam itu kan? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sedang dalam masa subur, dan aku menyuruhmu untuk menggunakan pengaman. Tahu begini aku lebih baik pakai alat kontrasepsi!"

Ia menggeleng dan menarikku mendekat. "Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu memakai alat kontrasepsi." Aku melenguh ketika ia menyurukkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku. Kemudian aku mendorongnya dan mundur satu langkah seraya bersedekap jengkel.

"Kalau begitu tahan nafsumu itu, Sasuke." kataku lebih lembut. Sekarang ia yang menyipitkan mata. "Kau tak bisa bercinta denganku setiap kali kau ingin."

"Kenapa begitu?" nada suaranya berbahaya.

"Kau tahu maksudku," ujarku seraya mundur lagi satu langkah. Ia terlihat luar biasa jengkel.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan aku melihatnya menghela napas. Tatapannya kembali sedatar biasanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah bercinta denganmu tanpa kenal tempat," ujarnya masam. "Aku tak akan menyerangmu di ruangan kerjaku ketika kau datang mengantar makan siang."

"Kau lupa dengan atap." Aku mengingatkan.

"Baik baik," dia mendengus. "aku juga tak akan melakukannya saat kita berada di tempat terbuka."

"Dan berhenti cemburu dengan Neji _sensei_." Tambahku. Ia merengut. "Ia mantan dosenku. Dan kami hanya teman. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku sedikitpun."

"Tapi ia pernah menyukaimu!" serunya.

"Dan sekarang dia sedang jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan Karin." Aku mengingatkan.

"Baik baik," ia mendengus lagi dan mendekat. "Sekarang bisa kita tidur?"

Aku tertawa ketika ia mengangkat tubuhku dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kamar atau perpustakaan?" ia bertanya lebih ceria.

"Kamar," kataku sambil tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Baik, kamar kalau begitu," kemudian. "Kita hanya perlu bercinta sepuasnya selama berada di dalam rumah."

Oh Tuhan.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tahun-tahun selanjutnya._

 **(Sasuke)**

Setiap hari dalam kehidupan adalah anugerah. Dulu, aku mungkin akan menertawakan diriku sendiri ketika pemikiran itu melintas di dalam otakku yang hanya berisi pemikiran-pemikiran logis dan terencana. Setelah bertahun-tahun menjalani hidup dengan orang-orang yang menjadi sumber kehidupanku, aku mulai berpikir bagaimana jika aku tak pernah memiliki mereka?

Bagaimana jika aku tak pernah menikah dengan Sakura?

Aku tahu banyak pernikahan karena perjodohan berakhir dengan buruk. Aku tahu bahwa kami belum menjalaninya sangat-sangat lama hingga orang-orang mungkin berpikir bahwa kami belum tentu akan bersama selamanya. Sampai akhir hayat.

Tapi aku tahu mereka salah.

Aku berani bersumpah kalau mereka salah. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan keluarga ini hancur. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan sebuah masalah membuatku kehilangan mereka. Aku bahkan tak sanggup memikirkannya.

Rasa cintaku terhadap Sakura seakan bertambah besar setiap detiknya. Rasa cintaku pada empat buah hati kami bukan sesuatu yang hanya sekedar basa-basi. Aku tak mungkin menghancurkan semua itu sedangkan hidupku bergantung pada itu.

Hidupku adalah keluarga.

Aku tak peduli jika orang-orang berpikir bahwa aku pria malang yang terikat keluarga besar. Mereka tidak tahu saja bahwa pria malang ini berharap akan terus menjadi pria malang.

Sesuatu menyentuh kakiku, sebuah bola sepak berwarna hitam putih yang tampak lembab terkena rumput yang semalaman disirami hujan.

"Papa!" teriak Sarada, anak pertamaku yang sudah berumur empat belas. Ia melambai-lambai dari ujung halaman. "Tendang bolanya kemari!"

"Tidak. Berikan padaku, Papa." Kata Avaron, putra pertama kami. Ia lahir setahun setelah Sarada dan seperti bertambah tinggi setiap harinya. Rambutnya yang gelap kontras sekali dengan iris matanya yang berwarna hijau. Sakura terus-menerus mengeluh tentang banyak sekali gadis-gadis belia yang mengikuti Avaron tiap kali ia keluar rumah.

Dari sudut mata, aku melihat Eiji, anak ketiga kami sekaligus putra kedua kami yang sudah berusia sebelas tahun menunggu bola dalam diam. Ia menjadi yang paling pendiam di antara semuanya, juga menjadi yang paling cerdas. Ia genius. Eiji yang memiliki rambut sewarna kopi dan membingkai mata beriris kelamnya dengan kacamata memiliki wajah kecil dan manis. Sakura juga mengeluh tentang itu. Eiji masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi idola kelas, kata Sakura.

Dan Eiji berpendapat sama. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang manis, Eiji terlalu dingin dan tenang untuk didekati orang lain. Siapa yang tahu bahwa ia begitu memuja ibunya, Sakura.

"Bodoh," kata suara kecil namun tegas di sebelahku. "Aku tak melihat manfaat mengejar bola hingga berkeringat seperti itu."

"Seara, kata-katamu tidak sopan!" omel suara lain. Aku mengangkat satu alis mendapati Sakura yang sedang meletakkan kudapan dan minuman dingin di atas meja di bawah payungan tempat bersantai keluarga di halaman rumah kami.

"Tapi ma, aku memang benar!" sahut Seara keras kepala. Aku menendang bola ke arah Eiji dan mendekati anak bungsu kami yang baru berusia delapan tahun itu. Ia tertawa begitu aku mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi. Anak ini persis seperti Sakura dalam beberapa hal. Tapi jauh lebih keras kepala.

"Sasuke-kun, dia sudah delapan tahun." Omel Sakura lagi.

"Iya Pa," kata Seara dengan nada menyindir. Aku tak habis pikir darimana ia mempelajari nada suara seperti itu. "Aku sudah delapan tahun." Tapi ia kembali tertawa ketika aku mengayunkan tubuhnya.

"Seara, kau seharusnya berolahraga." Kataku setelah menurunkannya dari gendongan.

Ia mendengus –astaga mendengus. Di usia delapan tahun. "Aku tak suka berkeringat."

"Seara," Sakura memulai. "Mama dipanggil gurumu karena kau tak pernah mau berolahraga. Sebagai manusia, kita tak mungkin tak pernah berkeringat. Keringat itu sehat." Aku memerhatikan dua perempuan berpenampilan identik itu. Di keluarga kami, Sakura adalah orang yang paling dipuja. Jadi kenyataan bahwa Seara begitu identik dengan Sakura menjadikan kami semua begitu protektif terhadapnya.

Seara mengangguk-angguk, dan terdiam sebentar. "Aku suka berenang," katanya kemudian.

"Karena tak ada keringat," kata Sakura sambil bersedekap. Seara melakukan hal yang sama. Anak itu melirik ke arahku, lalu ke arah Sakura. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu menyeringai. Seringai yang kata Sakura sangat mirip denganku.

"Aku akan bermain bola dengan mereka," ia menunjuk ke arah Sarada, Avaron dan Eiji. "Kurasa aku bisa menjadi penjaga gawang." Dan. "Mama dan Papa boleh berciuman sementara aku mengalihkan para bocah itu."

Aku dan Sakura melongo sambil menatap Seara yang berjalan santai ke arah kakak-kakaknya.

"Kapan ia melihatnya?" aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Sakura, yang dibalas Sakura dengan satu helaan napas.

"Dua hari lalu, ketika kita menghadiri acara kelahiran anak kedua Ino dan Sai." Katanya dalam keluhan. "Kau menyudutkanku di beranda sayap kiri kediaman mereka."

"Aah," aku mengangguk. Sakura melotot. Aku memeluk Sakura dari belakang seraya menatap anak-anak kami yang sedang bermain bola.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Karin dan Neji _sensei_ akan pulang dari Roma besok." Ia terdengar lebih ceria. "Akhirnya Karin menerima lamaran Neji _sensei_ , Sasuke." tambahnya. "Akhirnya si petualang Karin memutuskan untuk kembali menetap di Konoha. Aku senang sekali!"

"Aku ikut senang," kataku di lekukan lehernya. Karin bekerja di bidang farmasi selama dua tahun dan memutuskan untuk berhenti lalu memilih untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang mengunjungi negara-negara di seluruh dunia. Wanita itu mempelajari tentang fotografi dan berkata bahwa itulah jalan hidupnya.

"Ia membuat Neji menderita selama bertahun-tahun." Kataku yang mengundang kekeh Sakura. Aku sudah membangun hubungan baik setelah Neji datang ke kantorku bertahun lalu dan mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Karin. Wanita yang akhirnya dicintainya hingga saat ini.

"Aku juga mendengar bahwa Karin sedang hamil," tambahku. Sakura kaget dan berbalik masih dalam pelukanku.

"Tapi mereka tidak menikah!"

"Belum," aku mengoreksi. "Mereka akan menikah, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk walau masih terlihat keberatan. "Setidaknya dia bahagia."

"Ya," aku menyetujui seraya mengecup bibirnya. "Kita harus menitipkan anak-anak pada orang tuaku, atau orang tuamu. Atau mungkin pada Itachi dan Kate yang baru menetap di Konoha setahun ini." Kataku. "Kita tak pernah berbulan madu, Sakura. Lagipula aku juga harus ke Singapura untuk bekerja. Jadi tak ada salahnya kalau kau ikut juga. Kita butuh waktu berdua sekali-kali. Kau butuh berjalan-jalan setelah sekian lama." Tambahku sebelum ia memprotes. Sebenarnya perjalanan ini untuknya. Aku ingin ia sedikit bersantai sekali-kali.

"Dan Seara serta Sarada memuja dua kakak kembarnya itu. Sedangkan Eiji juga Avaron jelas menganggap Jonathan dan Jay saingan yang harus mereka temui tiap waktu."

"Ih, ini menjijikan!" teriakan Seara membuat kami teralihkan. Si bungsu itu terduduk di rumput basah dengan bola dalam dekapannya. Kakak-kakaknya terlihat mengelilinginya dan tak ada satupun yang membalas ocehannya yang terdengar arogan.

"Seara memiliki obsesi terlalu besar tentang kebersihan," aku mengeluh dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Sakura mengikuti di sebelahku.

Lihat, aku memang pria malang. Tapi jika aku harus mengulang dari awal, aku akan memilih jalan yang sama seperti yang aku lalui untuk mencapai tempat ini.

Aku adalah pria malang paling bahagia sedunia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Yep, sekarang benar-benar selesai. Semoga kalian puas._

 _Saya memasukkan pidato Karin sebagai keinginan pribadi sih. Isi pidato saya buat sendiri (suka-suka hati), makanya sedikit berbeda dengan pidato-pidato yang akan kalian dengar saat wisuda. Ayolah, wisuda itu menegangkan tanpa harus ditambah pidato yang juga menegangkan dan super kaku._

 _Terima kasih bagi yang masih membaca hingga bagian epilog ini. Bagi yang bertanya tentang akun facebook dan twitter saya, udah saya cantumin di profil. Saya lebih aktif di twitter ya...seperti yang selalu saya bilang. Aplikasi FB di Handphone udah saya hapus karena saya anggap ga penting sebelumnya #duh. Jadi saya harus buka PC untuk masuk ke akun FB._

 _Btw, saya dilamar orang di kolom review haha. I got you, Phill!_

 _Saya muncul jadi anak SasuSaku di cerita ini. Ayo, kalian pasti bisa nebak yang mana saya. Hihi._

 _Udah, itu aja. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya._

 _And keep Review all!_

 _Good Night^^_

Gyuya.


End file.
